El Ermitaño
by Personaggio
Summary: Un delito que cometió hace unos años lo obligan a desaparecer de Londres y alejarse de todo lo que ahora era su pasado. Una montaña, la soledad, y el recuerdo de ella, es lo único que lo acompañan ahora. Harry/Ginny - Universo Alterno.
1. Introducción: Empezar desde cero

_Esta historia será totalmente AU (Universo alterno) No hubo ni habrá Voldemort, ni Mortífagos, ni elegido, ni magia. _

_Los personajes protagonistas de esta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

_

* * *

_

**El Ermitaño**

**BY: YaniitaPotter**

**

* * *

**

_**Introducción**_

**Empezar desde cero**

_Un molesto ruido lo obligó a despertarse en ese momento. Un golpe sordo le llegó desde abajo, unos susurros de suplica y un llanto desesperado._

_Saltó de su cama con sumo sigilo, pues, algo le decía que debía ser cuidadoso. Salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a la sala de su hogar._

_-Por… Por favor…- El tono de desesperación en la voz de su padre le provocaron un nudo en la boca del estomago. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer el llanto de su madre, y su cuerpo se paralizó al detallar la escena en la sala de su hogar. Sus pies se detuvieron justo a la mitad de la escalera, instintivamente se agachó sobre sí, ocultándose del malhechor que irrumpió en su casa y el cual apuntaba a sus padres con un arma, sin piedad alguna por ellos._

_-No… No entien…_

_-¡Ya cállate, Potter! – La arrastrada voz de un hombre lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. – No eres quién para pedirme explicaciones…_

_El llanto de su madre resonó en sus oídos, el hombre prestó su atención en la mujer y negó con la cabeza ligeramente._

_-No hay porque llorar… Será rápido – Apuntó sin espera el arma hacia la cabeza de la sollozante pelirroja. Harry se levantó rápidamente, justo para captar la mirada de su padre. Esa suplica silenciosa, esa desesperación en sus pupilas. Lo vio negar con la cabeza con disimulo, no pidiéndole que se quedara allí, sino exigiéndole que se ocultara, que huyera, que se salvara de ese loco, porque al parecer ellos no tenían escapatoria._

_-Uno, dos, tres y cuatro – Contaba el extraño hombre dando pasos, acercándose a la mujer. La punta de la pistola se clavó en su cien, y el disparo no esperó para ser escuchado. El grito de su padre se le clavó en el pecho dolorosamente, lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, y el inicio del dolor más grande apenas daba comienzo en su interior. Un segundo disparo se presentó, seguido por la risa desquiciada de un demente…_

_Lo vio, el hombre guardó el arma en su anchó abrigo, tomó un sombrero gastado que reposaba en la mesa central, y desapareció por la puerta principal._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había asesinado a sus padres? ¿No sabía de él? ¿Por qué no lo buscó y lo mató también?_

_Sus pies corrieron hacia los cuerpos inertes del matrimonio Potter. No se atrevió a tocarlos, no se atrevió a mirarlos por más de 5 segundos, sólo pudo llorar, sollozar, como el pequeño niño de diez años que era._

Despertó apenas el sol se asomó por lo alto de las montañas próximas. Sentía cierto rastro líquido correr por su mejilla izquierda, lo limpió, para luego levantarse con premura. Se aseó en aquel pequeño riachuelo que surcaba frente a su cabaña. Desayunó lo poco de pan que le quedaba, acompañado de las naturales frutas obtenidas de su propia montaña. Se sentó en la mesa con la mínima cantidad de alimento que tenía, sabiendo ya que era hora de surtirse. Comió en silencio, acompañado por aquella sensación amarga que nunca lo dejaba.

Cinco años de soledad en esa airada montaña. Cinco años de vida sin compañía, cinco años sintiéndose el ser más miserable del planeta.

Un objetivo que se entabló años atrás; Un objetivo que logró cumplir sin arrepentimiento alguno, pero que lo hicieron alejarse de aquellos a quienes sí les importaba realmente.

El encuentro del maniático asesino de sus padres, su plan de venganza para deshacerse de él de la forma más cruel que su corazón se lo permitía, fueron lo que lo llevó a ese desierto pero relajante lugar. Después de cumplir con aquella promesa entablada a sus diez años, sintió no poder permanecer en Londres por más tiempo. Definitivamente, al acabar con la vida de alguien cambias la tuya por completo.

El dolor seguía presente en su persona, el vacío, y la sensación de estar incompleto incrementaban con el pasar del tiempo. Pero no volvería, jamás volvería, y allí se quedaría; siempre solo, como el ermitaño que era ahora.

Se levantó apenas terminó con su "apetitoso" desayuno y hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para dar con el poco dinero que le quedaba. Nuevamente se vería en la obligación de cortar leña para vender en el pueblo. Se colocó su desgastada camisa sobre su torso y salió sin preámbulos del lugar.

Una pequeña cabaña, situada al pie de una desierta montaña, fue bautizada como su hogar apenas la vio al llegar allí. El lugar no estaba en sus óptimas condiciones, pero con trabajo y esfuerzo logró armar lo que él llamaba ahora, su lugar de soledad.

La llegada al pueblo le tomaba cuarenta y cinco minutos. El camino, así como el resto del sitio, era solitario. El rumor de la llegada de un hombre extraño al lugar se expandió rápidamente por todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo _Leystaum_, al igual que el rumor de ser una persona fría, sola, sin amigos, ni familia. En realidad, tres de aquellas suposiciones eran totalmente ciertas, Harry Potter no era una persona fría.

-Buenos días, señora Martha – Aquella anciana mujer le sonrió de la misma forma de siempre, cariñosa y maternalmente. Era una de las pocas personas –Por no decir la única- Que veía en Harry Potter más que a un ermitaño desolado.

-Buenos días, hijo – Saludó con ese tono amable, muy característico de ella. – Sabía que vendrías pronto, pues hace mucho que no te pasas por acá. – La mujer sacó de su mostrador una gran bolsa, lista y equipada con todo lo que el ojiverde necesitaba para su estancia en la montaña.

-Muchísimas gracias – Tomó la bolsa de comestibles con ambas manos para luego extenderle el dinero a la encargada del lugar.

-No hay de qué hijo, ya sé lo que te gusta – Sonrió nuevamente. – Ah, tomé el atrevimiento de surtirte de mis galletas de chocolate.

-No tenía porque…

-Ya, hijo, se que te gustan mucho. Siempre hago de más, tanto mi viejo Albert como yo estamos demasiado viejos para saturarnos de ese dulce.

-Muchas gracias, señora Martha.

-Cuando quieras, hijo – Se despidió de la mujer con una amable sonrisa, saliendo del pequeño local y tomando camino de nuevo hacia su solitario lugar.

Estaba tranquilo, en paz, sin molestias, ni preocupaciones alterantes… El volverse ermitaño fue su paso para un nuevo inicio, a pesar de no sentirse completo jamás. Pero agradecía el estar solo en ese pueblo, en esa montaña; sin fantasmas del pasado ni recuerdos dolorosos. Deseaba olvidar, y cada día, cada amanecer, cada minuto, empezar desde cero.

Un solo nombre era incapaz de borrarse por completo de su mente. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Era feliz? Esperaba que sí, y esperaba por sobre todo que lo hubiese olvidado, pues la idea de volverse a ver, por más que lo deseara, era imposible.

O O O

_Dejarlo ir…_

¿Por qué le costaba tanto?, era tonto. El chico se fue, se alejó de ellos, huyó y los abandonó. ¿No debería estar enojada? ¿No debería odiarlo? ¿Era una completa estúpida al seguir amándolo con locura después de años?

-Definitivamente – Susurró con la mirada perdida. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, recorriendo su piel hasta caer por su mentón, formando ondas de agua al aterrizar en el pequeño lago.

Presionó con fuerza la pequeña caja que portaba entre sus manos, sus ojos no se despegaban del frente y no dejaban de derramar lágrimas y lágrimas de dolor.

-Déjalo Ginny – Abrió el objeto entre sus manos, observando quieta el contenido en su interior. No tenía mucho; unas gafas redondeadas, un par de guantes con la tela gastada debido al constante uso en el invierno, una bufanda tejida por su madre hace ya cinco años atrás; y lo último, lo que más le costaba dejar, una fotografía. La tomó con una mano temblorosa y sollozó. Aquella imagen sólo provocó el nostálgico recuerdo de lo que antes vivió con aquel ser.

Con sus castaños ojos brillando de tristeza, colocó de nuevo la foto en su lugar, cerró la caja, respiró hondo, y allí la lanzó al río desde el puente. No bajó la mirada, la mantuvo fija hacia el ocaso, viendo como el cielo se teñía de ese naranja dorado debido a los tenues rayos del sol que aún resplandecían.

El tiempo pasó y ella aun seguía ahí, perdida entre recuerdos que ya no valían la pena recordar, pérdida entre deseos que sabía, no se harían realidad.

-Lo dejo ir – Se dijo a sí misma, secando con el dorso de su mano sus húmedas mejillas.

Ya no estaba, desde hace cinco años que no estaba y ya no volvería. ¿Qué debía hacer?, olvidarlo, olvidarlo por completo. Renacer nuevamente, revivir a aquella Ginevra Weasley de antes, y ser feliz con lo que la vida le obsequió con tanto esfuerzo. Su trabajo, su familia, sus amigos… por todos ellos valía la pena el vivir cada momento como si fuera el último.

Se ajustó su abrigo fuertemente, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia su auto. No volvió a ver hacia atrás, sus iris castañas no percibieron de nuevo el brillo del atardecer desde aquel alto puente, pues de ahora en adelante Ginevra Weasley vería hacia delante.

Bajó de su auto apenas se vio llegar al gran edificio, entró por las enormes puertas corredizas del lugar, tomó el ascensor directo al séptimo piso, llegó a su lugar de destino, saludó a su secretaria, e ingresó a su oficina. Espaciosa, con un enorme ventanal que le permitía disfrutar de las concurridas calles de Londres. Era agradable; en sus ratos libres gozaba de sentarse en su cómoda silla giratoria, justo frente al gran ventanal, y perder su vista en aquellas personas aceleradas de allá para acá, madres con sus niños yendo o viniendo de la escuela, ancianas, ancianos, parejas, jóvenes, familias…

-Buenos días, Ginny – Hermione Granger entró sin permiso a la oficina de la señorita Weasley, ésta le obsequió una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento justo en la silla del frente.

Mejores amigas y pronto cuñadas formalmente.

Su amistad con ella creció con el pasar de los años gracias a uno de sus hermanos, Ronald Weasley. La relación entre la joven mujer y su hermano se desarrolló sin espera a los pocos meses de conocidos. Ambos graduados de la misma Facultad de Ingeniería. Ella brillante y él inmaduro. Definitivamente, Cupido realizaba una extrañas mezclas que al final resultan ser exactas, y perfectas.

-¿Café? – Preguntó la pelirroja rápidamente.

-No, gracias. Sólo pasaba a saludarte, y preguntarte si querías desayunar con Ron y conmigo.

-Gracias, Hermione. Pero debo acabar con un artículo que tengo a la mitad.

-¿Aquel del abuso infantil?

-Es fuerte… espero poder realizar un cambio con él.

-¿Y si cenamos en la noche? – Preguntó la castaña de forma repentina.

-No sé…

-Ginny, llevas enfrascada en tu trabajo desde hace mucho, ya casi ni hablamos…Y, me preocupas.

-Hermione…

-No sé si es por lo de siempre, o por algún otro problema que te guardas para ti, pero…

-Hermione, tranquilízate…- Sonrió a la castaña de forma divertida - No podré ya que tengo una cita – Realizó un esfuerzo por no reír ante la expresión de su amiga.

-¿Una cita?

-Una cita – Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Con…?

-No lo conoces… trabaja en el área de deportes, Steven Hanswos – Miró a la mujer frente a ella, la cual no articulaba palabra alguna - ¿Qué pasa?, pensé que…

-Es… realmente bueno que empieces a salir, Ginny – Hermione sonrió – De verdad que sí.

-Sí, yo también lo pienso – Bajó la mirada inconscientemente, ignorando la incomodidad que se desarrollaba en el centro de su pecho… aquel vació, ¡Ya basta!

-¿A dónde irán? – La voz de Hermione provocó que volviera a dirigir su atención en ella.

-No lo sé, creo que quiere que sea sorpresa.

-Espero y él…- La castaña calló al momento, sin atreverse a terminar la frase que estaba a punto de soltar.

-Él… ¿Qué? – Ginny la incitó a continuar.

-Tenga preparado algo divertido – Argumentó después de pensar. Ginny la miró fijamente, sabiendo ya lo que creía la castaña. – Será mejor que me vaya…- Hermione se levantó de su asiento, tomando su bolso y ajustando nuevamente su chaleco – Te llamaré mañana en la mañana y me contarás todo.

Hermione se fue, y Ginny se perdió, de nuevo, en aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban sin piedad…

-¡Olvídalo, Ginevra! – Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio y deseando olvidar por todo lo alto… Aquel vacío, aquella opresión, parecía aumentar con el pasar de los minutos…

¡Basta! – Palmeó su escritorio con ambas manos, respiró hondamente un par de veces, calmó sus ideas y pensamientos dolorosos, y se concentró en su trabajo.

Se lo prometió esa mañana, ver hacia delante y olvidar lo que fue el ayer. Se concentró en su trabajo, la charla de sus compañeros, la conversación animada con su colega Steven… El joven era agradable, sin duda alguna.

La noche llegó pronto, se miraba al espejo atentamente, satisfecha con el resultado. Un último detalle, brillo labial con un ligero toque rojizo. Inconscientemente miró sus manos, las cuales se revolvían nerviosas una sobre la otra. Hacía mucho que no salía a divertirse, y menos con un apuesto joven. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¡Claro que sí! joven, bonita, medianamente exitosa, ¿no se merecía ser feliz con alguien?

El toque de un puño golpear contra su puerta la distrajeron en ese momento. Una última mirada en el espejo, un suspiro de nervios, y un toque de perfume a su cuello.

Como lo supuso, el joven era encantador, amable, carismático, aparentemente sencillo.

-No pensé que te gustara la fotografía – Llegaron a la puerta de su departamento después de una cena sumamente agradable que sin duda, le gustaría repetir. Rió ligeramente divertida, mientras su acompañante la observaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pues, además de escribir los artículos, soy el encargado de las imágenes

-Son excelentes.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo – La miró y ella a él. Cierta tensión invadió el ambiente, ella lo sentía, y sin duda, él lo provocaba. Un acercamiento, un beso, y el permiso de pasar a su departamento dieron el inicio a una noche de pasión, algo que no vivía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero como se dijo ese día. Olvidaría el pasado, y empezaría desde cero.

Él ya no estaba, y las posibilidades de verlo nuevamente, eran total y completamente remotas.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_¿Habrá alguien leyendo? Por si a las moscas, ¡hola! **^^  
**_

_La idea para este fic me llegó desde hace ya un tiempo; buena o mala, he decidido plasmarla acá. No será una historia larga, ni vueltera, eso lo aseguro. **  
**_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leer. Los review son muy bienvenidos; Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, corrección… saben a dónde ir. ¡Las críticas constructivas ayudan muchísimo!  
_

_Hasta la próxima. _

_**Yani! **_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron ligeramente por la pequeña abertura que dejaban las cortinas sobre la ventana de la habitación. Despertó gracias al reflejo del astro en su blanco rostro adormilado. Estiró sus brazos hacia el frente, con la intención de desperezarse un poco. El peso de un tibio cuerpo a su lado llamó su atención en ese momento; giró su rostro para dar con la imagen de uno de sus colegas durmiendo plácidamente. El recuerdo de la noche anterior golpeó su cabeza tan rápidamente que hasta sintió una ligera punzada, un deje de culpa se presentó en su interior, pero ¿por qué?, había disfrutado, la había pasado bien, y lo más importante de todo, no había pensado en él.

-Mmmm… - Steven se movió lentamente a su lado, lo vio estirar uno de sus brazos y plantarlo suavemente sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Estás despierto – Declaró con una sonrisa. El joven abrió sólo su ojo derecho, la miró por escasos segundos, la abrazó más fuerte contra él, y volvió a caer en su sueño. Ella continuó con su sonrisa. – Steven, creo que ya es hora de…

-Aún es temprano.

Como pudo, Ginny logró dar con su pequeño reloj de pulsera que se hallaba sobre la mesita justo al lado de la cama. Siete en punto, sin duda aún era muy temprano. Dejó el objeto en su sitio, volviendo a pegarse al varonil cuerpo de su compañero y apoyarse en su pecho cómodamente.

-¿Qué…? – No encontró como entablar la pregunta que deseaba salir de su boca.

-¿Qué significó lo que pasó? – Steven pareció oír el hilo exacto de sus pensamientos. – A mí sólo me confirmó lo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo – La obligó a levantar la cabeza para verla a los ojos. – Me gustas, Ginny, me gustas y mucho.

No supo definir lo que sintió al escuchar esa confesión, sólo atinó a responder de inmediato lo que descubrió justito en ese instante.

-Tú también me gustas – Amplió su sonrisa. Acercó su rostro al del joven y lo besó con suavidad. – Imagino que ahora…

-Está completamente claro… - Steven la besó de nuevo. – Presumiré que salgo con la mejor reportera de Londres. – Sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien, yo presumiré que salgo con el mejor fotógrafo.

-¿Reportero?

-No, la mejor reportera soy yo. – Rieron animados.

-Ya es definitivo…- La mano del joven empezó a moverse suavemente por la blanca y pecosa espalda de la chica pelirroja, ésta sólo atinó a suspirar relajada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Definitivo – Sonrió una vez más, justo antes de que su boca se viera acorralada contra los masculinos labios del joven.

De nuevo aquella tensión, aquella que sintió justo la noche anterior, aquella que él provocaba con esa sonrisa seductora que formaba sin esfuerzo alguno. La mano de Steven descendió por su espalda, llegando a una zona para nada decente. Se sonrojó, y el joven sonrió.

-Te sonrojas mucho, pelirroja – Comentó con una sonrisa ladina. Ginny sólo atinó a hundir su rostro en su pecho.

-Ha… hace mucho que no… no estaba con alguien. – Confesó en voz baja.

Sólo la respiración acompasada de Steven fue lo que percibió después de hablar. La mano del joven seguía trazando caminos invisibles por la tez de su espalda, aumentando las caricias en aquella zona íntima, sacando más de un simple gemido a la pelirroja.

Nuevamente, esa tensión eléctrica, la cual despertaba en sus cuerpos aquel deseo carnal, logrando caer ante las debilidades humanas.

El peso de Steven se posó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, besándola con el mismo o quizás más intenso deseo de la noche anterior. De nuevo se perdió entre el placer que el hombre le obsequiaba, en las llamaradas de sensaciones que se aglomeraban en su ser ante aquella danza deleitante, en los susurros ahogados, clamando por mas… no pensaba en él, ya no lo hacía… ahora lo olvidaría.

Aquella sonrisa amplia y alegre delataba el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Llegó a su oficina feliz, tarareando una cómica melodía de película.

-Buenos días, señorita Weasley – Su secretaria la saludó amablemente mientras colocaba en la mesa su muy humeante taza de café.

-Buenos días, Claire – Tomó la taza entre sus manos y se la devolvió a la joven al momento. – Disculpa, ¿Me la podrías cambiar por una taza de chocolate?

-Claro.

-Y prepárate una para ti, si gustas – Finalizó tomando asiento en su silla y girando para quedar con su vista frente al gran ventanal.

-Está de muy buen humor hoy – Claire llegó de nuevo, posando en la mesa de su escritorio su ahora taza de chocolate.

-Hace un bonito día – Sonrió abiertamente, sorbiendo con lentitud el primer trago de su bebida.

-La señorita Granger la llamó hace unos minutos, justo antes de que llegara.

-¿Me dejó algún mensaje?

-Que la llamara apenas llegara a su oficina.

-Muchas gracias, Claire.

-A la orden, señorita – La joven mujer abandonó la agradable oficina, dejando a la sonriente pelirroja disfrutar de su chocolate con total tranquilidad.

El teléfono sonó apenas pasados los dos minutos. Sin preámbulos, contestó, riendo ante la acelerada y entusiasta voz de Hermione al otro lado del auricular.

Rosas y dulces recibió durante el día, todas de la misma persona, la cual tocaba su puerta cada cinco minutos con una sonrisa galante y seductora. Sonrisa que ella respondía, exactamente de las mismas formas.

O O O

_Miraba con ojos empañados aquella lápida de piedra fría y gris que se encontraba frente a él… El cielo se hallaba encapotado, típico clima Londinense. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que las finas gotas de agua cayeran sobre su rostro. _

_-Harry…- Escuchó la cálida de voz de la señora Weasley muy lejos de él, a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado. – Hijo, es hora de irnos._

_La regordeta y pelirroja mujer se agachó sobre sí, tomando al chico por los hombros y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. No podía distinguir las lágrimas del pequeño, pues su pequeño rostro se encontraba mojado tanto por la lluvia como por el llanto._

_-Cielo… Te quedarás con nosotros – Abrazó al niño contra sí._

_-Qui… Quiero…- Trató de entablar una simple frase, pero la inocente voz salía entrecortada._

_-Te quedarás con nosotros… Te cuidaremos, y todo estará bien – Se levantó con lentitud, tomando la mano del niño entre la suya y girando para tomar camino hacia el resto de la familia._

_Ocho pelirrojos… Siempre los admiró por ser una familia tan numerosa, pero por sobre todo, excelentes personas… Prácticamente los únicos amigos de sus padres._

_-¿Ahora serán mi familia? – Secó su rostro con un pañuelo que le extendió el hijo mayor de los Weasley._

_-Siempre lo fuimos, hijo – El señor Weasley posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico._

_-Es hora de irnos – Se encaminaron hacia la salida del entristecido cementerio._

_Antes de abandonar por completo el lugar, el pequeño niño de ojos verdes y tristes giró su cabeza para ver por última vez aquel lugar donde yacían sus padres… Nuevamente, una lágrima se corrió por su mejilla…_

_Despegó la mirada del lugar justó cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomar la suya con ternura. Miró a la pequeña niña junto a él… sonriéndole para apoyarlo. Le recordó que no estaba solo, ellos estaban con él. Observó de nuevo a la pequeña pelirroja, más detalladamente, y por primera vez, después aquella pérdida de sus padres, Harry sonrió._

El canturreo de las pequeñas aves del lugar resultaba agradable en ese momento. Levantó con fuerza sobre su cabeza la enorme hacha algo pesada. Ya pronto tendría la suficiente leña para vender.

Recuerdos pasados rondaban por su cabeza sin descanso alguno. Desde hace días soñaba con el ayer. Desde hace días no podía pensar en otra cosa. Desde hace días, pensaba en ella…

En las noches soñaba con ellos; sus padres, sus amigos, aquella innumerable familia pelirroja…Creyó haber superado todos aquellos sueños y en ocasiones pesadillas, pero éstos volvieron, haciéndolo recordar cosas que por todo lo alto, deseaba olvidar. ¿Nunca cesarían?

Depositó el hacha en la tierra, apoyándola sobre un enorme roble que se encontraba al lado de su cabaña. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su rostro, secando con su palma su sudorosa frente. Caminó hacia el interior de su cabaña, dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando con gusto un enorme vaso de limonada que se hallaba en el centro de ella.

Nuevamente un recuerdo lo golpeó… Uno agradable, un recuerdo que se hallaba resguardo en aquella cajita interna llamada corazón…

_Era difícil hasta para él definir lo que dibujó en ese momento._

_-Son puros garabatos, Harry – El pequeño pelirrojo rasgó el papel de su amigo._

_-No tengo ganas de dibujar._

_-Yo tampoco… Esto es de niñas. – Ron arrojó a un lado los creyones de colores que se encontraban sobre la mesa. – Vamos con los gemelos a jugar a la pelota, ¿te parece? – Al darse cuenta, su pecoso amigo pelirrojo corría hacia el pequeño jardín de su muy humilde morada._

_Harry suspiró distraídamente, tomó de nuevo un trozo de papel en blanco y una vez más garabateó sobre él._

_-Un limonero – La pequeña vocecita llegó a sus oídos desde el lado izquierdo. Giró su rostro observando a la niña a su lado._

_-No es…_

_-Mira – Ginny señaló hacia la ventana entreabierta de la cocina, justo al frente de ellos. Afuera, casi en la cima de la colina, frondoso, esplendoroso, lleno de vida y sin duda de limones, se hallaba el árbol que había dibujado._

_-Creo que… lo dibujé sin querer._

_-Siempre me pasa, dibujo lo primero que se me ocurre – Ginny se alejó unos pasos de él, arrastró una silla que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa y la dirigió hacia uno de los lados de la cocina. Levantó sus piernitas hasta colocarse sobre la madera del asiento, extendió sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, logrando alcanzar la alacena, abriéndola de par en par y tomando dos vasos de su interior. Bajó al suelo, yendo ahora hacia el refrigerador._

_-Toma…- Después de unos minutos, le tendió al niño un refrescante vaso de limonada. – Está deliciosa, mamá la hizo hace unos minutos – Sonrió justo antes de sorber su bebida. Harry la imitó, no sin antes, sonreírle también._

Dañino… Sus recuerdos, a pesar de ser agradables, eran dañinos. Pues lo hacían desear cosas que ni siquiera debería pensar. Pero le resultaba difícil olvidar, y mucho más, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

El ladrido de un perro se escuchó rotundo desde el exterior. Rápidamente, salió de la cabaña.

-Ceto – Ceto… extraño nombre para un perro - Pensé que ya no vendrías. – Acarició la peluda cabeza del animal, rascando con suavidad debajo de sus orejas.

El canino sentó su parte trasera en el suelo, meneando la cola de un lado a otro, dándole a entender que le encantaba aquel gesto cariñoso.

-Dime, amigo, ¿me acompañas al pueblo? Tengo trabajo – Sonrió al recibir el ladrido de Ceto como respuesta. – Imagino que es un sí. – Se dispuso a ordenar los leños que se encargó de cortar esa mañana. Contaba con un compañero amigable, no humano, pero un amigo a fin de cuentas.

Bajó con cierta dificultad de la montaña debido a los leños y maderos algo pesados que portaba. El perro juguetón daba saltos de allá para acá, deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente a él y meneando la cola de manera divertida.

-¡Debemos llegar! – Exclamó soltando un hondo suspiro que denotaba lo cansado que se encontraba. – Bien – Dijo deteniendo su andar. – descansaremos unos minutos. – El perro ladró en ese momento. Harry sonrió, tomando asiento en una plana roca que se extendía cerca de un enorme roble.

Prácticamente se hallaban en las cercanías del pueblo, llegaría en un par de minutos. Pero aún así, se quedó sentado "cómodamente" sobre la fría textura de la piedra.

Ceto se acercó a él después de que su trasero se plantara sobre la roca. El canino portaba una delgada rama entre su hocico y de nuevo meneaba la cola con entusiasmo.

-Tú nunca te cansas, ¿cierto? – Tomó la rama con la mano derecha y rápidamente la arrojó hacia el otro extremo del camino. Ceto ladró una vez más justo antes de correr hacia el objeto de su diversión.

Mantuvieran esa actividad por largo rato. El sol alumbraba radiante sobre ellos, emanando aquel calor veraniego del pequeño y humilde pueblo.

-¡Hora de irnos! – Se levantó de la roca rápidamente, cogiendo sus leños y maderos bien arreglados en una gruesa manta color ocre, dando la impresión de ser un enorme saco. Lo lanzó hacia su espalda y sin más reanudó su caminata, con Ceto pisándole los talones.

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho, señor Thomas – Salió del pequeño almacén_ Grandel_, situado cerca de la entrada al pequeño pueblo.

-¡Oye, Potter! – Escuchó el grito del robusto hombre despeinado. – Tu perro – El señor Thomas señaló a Ceto con notable desagrado. Harry silbó y el canino volvió a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Hasta luego, señor – Se despidió amablemente del sujeto, éste sólo bufó sonoramente, dándose la vuelta e ingresando de nuevo a su local.

-No es muy agradable…- Le dijo a Ceto. – Pero es el que más paga por leña. – Se encaminó de nuevo con su fiel compañero justo a su lado.

Sus pasos resultaron ser más lentos al ir de regreso a su solitaria montaña. Se distrajo con las agradables imágenes que le obsequiaba el lugar a su alrededor. El atardecer se acercaba, por lo que el cielo se teñía de ese color naranja dorado que impactaba a los ojos por su esplendor. Miró hacia una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el centro de una placita. Ceto ladró una vez más y corrió hacia aquel lugar.

Harry caminó hacia la fuente. Ni una gota de agua era derramada por ella en ese momento. Se hallaba seca, fría y descuidada.

-Hace años que no funciona – Le explicó al perro. – Ya la abandonaron. – Miró más detalladamente a la estatuilla que se alzaba en el centro de la fuente. Unos ángeles risueños se situaban justo debajo de un enorme marco floreado.

_-Pide tu deseo, Harry. – Una pequeña niña de tan sólo diez años daba a su compañero de once una pequeña moneda de plata. La nena tomó asiento al borde de la radiante fuente de cerámica, invitando al chico a unirse a ella._

_-Los deseos no se cumplen, Ginny – Le devolvió la moneda justo al momento de recibirla._

_-Sí se cumplen…_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? – La pequeña pelirroja miró al chico, mientras fruncía el ceño exageradamente._

_-Simplemente lo sé._

_-¡Eres un tonto!, tus deseos no se cumplen por eso._

_-La tonta eres tú, crees en cosas que sabes que son completamente irreales._

_-¡No son irreales! – Ginny se levantó de su asiento, parándose recta frente a la fuente y cerrando los ojos._

_Harry la vio concentrarse. La niña respiró hondo un par de veces y sin más lanzó la moneda hacia la fuente._

_-¡Deja de actuar como niño estúpido y pide tu deseo! – Le dio la moneda a Harry nuevamente._

_-¡No es…!_

_-¡Pide tu deseo! – Gritó sonoramente._

_-¡Ya!... Si lo hago ¿Dejaras de molestarme?_

_-Sí- Ginny asintió con la cabeza. _

_Harry suspiró, y sin pensar mucho, lanzó la moneda a la fuente._

_-¿Ves que no es tan difícil? – La pequeña pelirroja sonrío, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la fuente y mirando fijo hacia las brillantes monedas bajo el agua. Justo al instante, la fuente reaccionó, despidiendo agua por los pequeños orificios que se hallaban perforados sobre los labios de dos Ángeles pequeños, acompañados de uno más grande; el cual liberaba el liquido a través de un arpa sujeta en su brazo izquierdo._

_-Espero y siempre esté funcionando – Comentó la niña distraídamente. – Los deseos no se cumplirán si la fuente deja de funcionar. – Introdujo la mano a través del agua cristalina que reposaba en el interior de la arquitectura._

-Es una lástima que ya no funcione, ¿no lo crees? – Ceto liberó otro de sus sonoros ladridos mientras el joven de alborotada cabellera azabache acariciaba su cabeza. Un pequeño grupo de personas se concentraba en el otro extremo de la plaza, se percató de ellos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos – Le dijo al perro rápidamente, tomando camino con paso veloz y alejándose de la fuente... no sin antes, observarla una vez más.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: **

Removía su café una y otra vez. Su mirada castaña se encontraba clavada en la seria expresión de su jefe mayor. Sus dedos soltaron la cucharita que agitaba sin descanso, dejándola a un lado del pequeño plato bajo la taza de fina porcelana pintada.

-Imagino que sabe el porqué la cite esta mañana, señorita Weasley – La voz del señor Marcel sonó áspera, y de cierta forma, frívola. Conocía el carácter de su jefe. Éste podría pasar por el ogro del cuento, odiado por todos y cada uno de sus empleados; quienes laboraban sin cansancio para no ser expulsados de aquella pequeña empresa, eran ellos quienes le entregaban fama a una de las revistas menos vendidas de Londres. El hombre era estricto, pero de cierto modo, justo, con una gran devoción por la labor que realizaba.

-Ah decir verdad señor, desconozco la razón por la cual me citó hoy – Llegó a pensar en la relación que desarrolló con uno de sus compañeros. Era cierto que en algunas empresas, está total y completamente prohibido las relaciones personales entre los empleados. Pero esa regla no era aplicada en ese lugar, ¿o sí?

-Ayer por la tarde me llegó su artículo…- Sacó un puro de una pequeña caja de madera y alcanzó con su mano derecha su plateado encendedor. – Es intenso, señorita Weasley.

-Es la realidad, señor.

-He analizado las ventas de este mes… la revista decae dramáticamente.

-Todos realizamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que…

-Los artículos que realizamos son buenos…- Interrumpió el señor…- pero no los que la gente desea leer – Apagó el cigarrillo y lo depositó en un pequeño cenicero. – Sus artículos muestran la realidad de lo que se vive, que lamentablemente, no es muy grata para el ser humano. La gente no desea leer esas cosas para deprimirse aún más, ya es suficiente con los problemas que les tocan vivir a diario.

-Mis artículos muestran la realidad de las cosas, expreso y aclaro muchos de los casos que son ignorados…Y eso no…

-Créame que la entiendo, señorita Weasley, y debe recordar que yo mismo aprobé los temas tratados por usted en sus escritos.

-¿y cuál es el problema?

-Ya se lo dije, la venta de la reviste decae cada día más. Se realizó una encuesta, la cual nos muestra claramente que sus artículos son uno de los más rechazados y criticados por los lectores, además de otros hechos por sus compañeros. La mala fama se expandió y ya la revista no se vende como antes.

-Eso…

-Debemos arreglarlo. Usted empezó con un buen pie, y le he dicho, es una gran reportera. Pero creo que ya es hora de un cambio.

-¿Me va a despedir? – Entabló esa pregunta con notable nerviosismo.

-No… puede estar tranquila, que no pienso despedir a nadie, por ahora. – Ginny suspiró más calmada

-Entonces, ¿a qué se refiere con los cambios que se van a realizar?

-Emplearemos nuevas ideas, trabajaremos con material totalmente nuevo y desecharemos el viejo.

-Quiere decir…

-Usted ya no será la encargada de Problemas sociales, esa sección ya queda eliminada, al igual que varios temas.

-Señor, si se cerraran varios de los temas tratados, ¿de qué hablará nuestra revista?

-Será como una especia de recopilación de aquellas cosas que le interesan al humano hoy en día. Salud, belleza, moda, farándula, cine…

-Entiendo.

-Ayer me di el trabajo de asignarle a cada quien su nueva categoría. – El señor Marcel sacó de una pequeña gaveta situada en su amplio escritorio una hoja de papel. – Eh de informarle que quedó asignada para tratar los eventos naturales.

-¿Eventos naturales? – No evitó sonar insatisfecha. Después de dos años trabajando en esa revista ¿le iban a brindar una sección para nada interesante?

-Puede que no le agrade del todo el tema, señorita Weasley, pero es el que me atreví ah asignarle dado que los otros ya han sido tomados.

-Señor, ¿cree que hablar sobre…Eventos naturales, aumentará las ventas?

-Es un tema de interés común, y algo básico.

-No estoy…

-Acepte o acepte señorita.

-No te…

-Lo siento, pero es lo que le ofrezco.

Maldito viejo ¿De verdad le estaba empezando a caer bien?

-Bien, señor Marcel - Se levantó de su asiento. – Supongo que ahora seré la encargada de los eventos naturales.

-Tiene una muy buena ventaja señorita Weasley – El hombre se levantó junto con ella. – Dispondrá del permiso y apoyo de la empresa para viajar de vez en cuando.

-¿Viajar?

-¿Qué gran evento natural podría escribir estando en Londres? Sólo las fuertes lluvias que se presentan casi a diario.

-Supongo.

-La mantendré al tanto. Ya encontraré trabajo para usted.

-Señor, ¿de verdad no hay la posibilidad de cambiar mi…?

-¿Lo toma o lo dejad señorita Weasley?

-De acuerdo – Suspiró resignada.

No se hallaba de acuerdo en aquel rotundo cambio que se le dio. Ni a su trabajo, ni a la revista.

-¿Problemas pelirroja? – Steven la esperaba sentado en la orilla de su escritorio. Una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro. La miraba fijamente mientras que su mano izquierda jugueteaba con una pluma.

-¿No has hablado con el jefe? – Se acercó a él.

-Claro que sí… ¿no te agrada el cambio?

-Steven, escribiré artículos sobre eventos naturales.

-No es tan malo…- La atrajo hacia sí por uno de sus brazos.

-Me parece estúpido… da la impresión que quiere crear una copia de Cosmopolitan, pero una mala imitación – Se dejó abrazar por el joven. – Imagino que te dejó con los deportes. – Steven asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve el lado positivo de todo esto.

-Bueno…- Ginny se alzó de hombros. – Al menos podré conocer unos que otros lugares – Se separó del chico rápidamente, dando la vuelta a su escritorio y tomando asiento en su silla giratoria. ¡Adoraba esa silla!

-Sí… Pero ya no hablemos de trabajo.

-¿Y de qué desea hablar el señor?

-De una magnifica cena que preparé esta noche, sólo para nosotros.

-Mmm, tentador.

-¿Acepta?

-Encantada – Sonrieron ampliamente.

O O O

Con cada minuto que pasaba el ambiente parecía aumentar de temperatura. Humedeció su camisa en el pequeño riachuelo para luego formar con ella una especie de turbante sobre su cabeza con la intención de refrescarse un poco, ignorando el hecho de que su imagen daba un aire de locura.

Sin saber por qué, el cortar leña esa tarde se le hizo difícil. Sentía los maderos más pesados y endurecidos que de costumbre. Inhalaba y exhalaba de forma apresurada, mientras que de su frente se liberaban gotas calientes de sudor.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – Miró a Ceto, el cual ladró en señal de aprobación.

Entró a su cabañita, tomando asiento en su viejo y algo endurecido colchón. Ceto lo siguió y se recostó a sus pies.

-Una siesta no nos sentará mal, ¿cierto? – Se lanzó sobre la cama, llevando ambos brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza.

Imágenes… Imágenes… Sueños… _Pesadillas._

_La mirada del hombre denotaba odio, demencia, enojo… Y por sobre todo temor… y miedo._

_No escuchó las suplicas, no escuchó los lamentos… no escuchó la piedad que él pedía…_

_Sólo escuchó la bala al salir disparada del arma para dar justo entre las cejas del sujeto._

_Fue algo inmediato, del momento… Apenas tiró del gatillo, se arrepintió por completo._

Despertó agitado. Llevó una de sus manos hacía su frente, secando con su palma cada rastro de sudor.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes sentir un leve mareo. Se sentía débil gracias a la idea de no desayunar para ahorrar la comida. El dinero que aún resguardaba era muy poco.

Caminó hasta la mesa, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera y rápidamente se sirvió un vaso de leche.

Su vista se posó en la figura canina que aun dormía profundamente, tan calmado y tranquilo… Sin un asomo de molestia ni inquietudes en sus sueños… Por esos instantes, sintió envidia.

-¡Que patético eres, Potter! – Negó con la cabeza antes de ingerir el último trago de leche fresca que reposaba en el fondo del vaso. Se levantó de su asiento con premura y salió de la cabaña.

El sol seguía potente. Los rayos con matices dorados encandilaban sus ojos de forma incómoda e insoportable. Los ignoró, retomando la tarea de cortar leña.

O O O

Agradable, carismático, simpático…Y por sobre todo, buen cocinero.

Observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba Steven en la cocina. Sin duda alguna la cena estaría deliciosa.

-Si deseas, puedes colocar una película y esperarme en la sala, tengo una variada colección de clásicos. – Steven sacó del refrigerador un par de grandes y olorosas cebollas.

-No, me gusta verte cocinar… Eres muy habilidoso en la cocina.

-¿Sólo en la cocina, pelirroja? – Ginny adquirió un tono exactamente igual a un pimiento morrón, el joven sonrió. – Espero te guste, es una de mis especialidades.

Steven se dedicó a picar en pequeños trozos cada una de las cebollas. Pronto el olor del vegetal se esparció por cada parte de la cocina. Los ojos de Steven se aguaron debido a ello, Ginny lo observó, y un recuerdo la golpeó…

_Miró al pequeño niño sentado bajo la sombra de aquel enorme limonero. No vaciló en ir hasta él y sentarse a su lado._

_-Harry – El chico levantó la cabeza, secando rápidamente sus mejillas húmedas._

_-Quiero estar solo, Ginny – Su voz salió entrecortada y se podía percibir un estado de hipo gracias a los sollozos ahogados._

_-Estás llorando._

_-No es cierto – El pequeño de once años giró bruscamente su cabeza, mirando en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la niña pelirroja._

_-¡No me mientas!_

_-¡No lo hago!_

_-Lo estás haciendo – Harry bufó molesto._

_-Sólo vete, Ginny._

_La pequeña hizo oídos sordos ante ese pedido. No dejaría solo a su amigo. Era lo que él pedía, pero era lo que menos necesitaba._

_-Puedes llorar si quieres, te prometo que no les diré nada a mis hermanos – El pequeño no logró reprimir una ligera sonrisa, Ginny lo notó. - ¿Sabes? Ron si es un verdadero llorón, un día, entró corriendo a la cocina, estaba llorando y tenía manchas de tierra y lodo por toda la ropa…- La niña se acomodó mejor sobre el mullido césped. – Mamá lo retó por entrar así a la casa… El muy tonto lloraba, y sólo porque cayó sobre una araña…- Rió – Les tiene mucho miedo… En realidad, son ellas las que deberían temer, Ron es muy feo…- Rió nuevamente, esa vez, acompañada del niño._

_Lo observó, las lágrimas no cesaron, pero su sonrisa era evidente._

Volvió al presente al sentir el pulgar de Steven acariciar su mentón, secando así una escurridiza lagrimita que logró escapar de sus castaños ojos.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven.

-No… sólo es la cebolla – Secó las diminutas lágrimas del rostro de Steven. – ¡Te ayudo! – Se colocó el delantal extra, tomó puesto junto a él y sonrientes terminaron la cena para esa noche.

Esa clase de recuerdos que últimamente rondaban por su mente, debían detenerse. Sí o sí debían parar, y quedar enterrados. Pues el daño que provocaban al momento de revivirlos la martirizaba de manera incesante.

Olvidarlo... debía olvidar a Harry Potter, y todo lo relacionado con él.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

_El aroma del chocolate inundó hasta el más pequeñito rincón del lugar. Sintió la habitación tibia y agradable. El crepitar incesante del fuego de la chimenea era el único ruido presente en ese momento, a excepción de las respiraciones acompasadas y tranquilas de los únicos presentes. _

_Por primera vez, su mirada se despegó de las rojizas llamas del fuego para dar con la enorme taza azul que Ginny le extendió frente a sus ojos. Agradeció con un movimiento simple de cabeza, aceptó la bebida, y se perdió de nuevo entre las brasas del fuego._

_-Has estado muy pensativo últimamente. – Ginny tomó asiento sobre la peluda alfombra, justo al lado de Harry, el cual, al parecer, no había escuchado palabra alguna. - ¡Harry! – Elevó la voz. El joven pareció volver a la realidad._

_-¿Qué? – Miró a la chica a su lado. _

_-Has estado muy pensativo hoy, ¿te pasa algo? – Su voz salió con notable preocupación y nerviosismo. Harry lo notó, y por más que lo intentó, no evitó sonreír._

_-Estoy bien, Ginny. – Habló con voz calmada y apacible para luego beber un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. – Está delicioso. – Corroboró volviendo a prestar su atención al fuego._

_-Excelente para una noche fría. – Ginny tomó de su taza. Un silencio incomodo hizo acto de presencia. La joven suspiró distraídamente, y Harry le prestó atención._

_-¿Tú estás bien? – Sin darse cuenta, arrimó su cuerpo un poco más hacia la derecha, logrando estar más cerca de la figura femenina._

_-Sí… sólo pensaba. – Sonrió a Harry. – Tu cumpleaños. – Acotó en ese momento._

_-Sabes ya que no tienes que darme nada. Tú y toda tu familia ya me han obsequiado más de lo que puedo pedir… Y no…_

_-Harry, ¿recuerdas los años anteriores?, siempre pides que no te demos nada….- Miró al joven. – Y dime, ¿acaso te hacemos caso? – El azabache rió sin contenerse. _

_El silencio llegó nuevamente. Harry escuchó el pequeño sorbo que dio Ginny a su chocolate. _

_Estar cerca de ella le resultaba, de cierta forma, agradable. Su presencia lo ayudaba a calmarse, a sentirse relajado… Y aunque lo negara, le exigía más cercanía._

_Su trato con Ginny siempre fue en base a una muy sincera amistad. La etapa infantil te permite saber en quienes debes confiar, en quienes debes creer, y a quienes debes querer._

_Pero esa etapa ya estaba traspasada. Harry ya no era aquel niño de diez año que jugaba feliz con una cometa mientras una nena de tan sólo nueve años corría feliz detrás de él. Ya no era el niño que pescaba un enorme pez en el pequeño río que se encontraba en el parque cerca de los Weasley mientras una nena pelirroja lo vitoreaba con aplausos y gritos de alegría… Ya no era un niño… y por supuesto, Ginny ya no era una niña._

_La gente crece, y sus sentimientos cambian, éstos crecen con la persona y en algunas ocasiones pueden cambiar rotundamente sin uno darse cuenta. _

_Amistad hacia Ginny… esa era la verdad hace apenas seis años atrás. ¿Y ahora?, sin duda aquel sentimiento no era sólo de amistad._

_-Harry…- Escuchó el susurro de Ginny cerca de su oreja. Sin evitarlo, se estremeció. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de la pelirroja posarse en su mejilla, obsequiándole un simple, pero tierno beso._

_Volteó a mirarla, ella le sonrió y señaló el redondo reloj puesto en la pared sobre la chimenea. Doce en punto… ya era su cumpleaños, ya tenía Dieciséis años._

_-Por ti…- Ginny levantó en alto su taza de chocolate, sonriendo radiante y felizmente. Harry la imitó, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, chocaron las tazas de chocolate caliente._

El ladrido de Ceto resonó fuerte entre los árboles, lo que provocó el despertar brusco que sufrió en ea mañana.

Se levantó de la pequeña hamaca que guindaba segura entre los postes de la entrada de la cabaña. Bajó los tres descuidados peldaños de madera y silbó fuertemente en dirección al bosque.

Sólo esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de ver el pequeño y muy peludo cuerpo del canino correr hacia su encuentro. El perro llegó hasta él y ladró nuevamente.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – Preguntó al ver el estado desastroso en el que Ceto se encontraba. – No… Ceto, ni se te ocu…- Corrió hasta el perro y lo jaló de la cola justo antes de que éste ingresara a la cabaña. – ¡Asqueroso! – Musitó tomando al perro en brazos y llevándolo directo hacia el pequeño riachuelo.

Ceto ladró, se retorció, trató de liberarse del agarre del joven… pero no lo logró. El perro chilló molestamente al sentir el agua fría del pequeño río.

Harry se encargó de restregar el pelaje embarrado de lodo, dándole a Ceto, una imagen completamente diferente a la de hace unos instantes.

-Listo...- Ceto salió con prisa del agua, sacudiendo su cuerpo fuertemente y salpicando gotas a su alrededor. Ladró antes de coger trote hacia el interior de la cabaña del joven.

Harry permaneció a la orilla del río unos cuantos segundos más. Lavó su rostro, sus manos y sus antebrazos. Se incorporó sobre si y sin tener nada más que hacer, entró a la cabaña.

Ceto ya estaba recostado sobre la pequeña y algo dura alfombra cuadrada que reposaba en el suelo al pie de la cama. El perro levantó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de su amo entrar en el lugar, no le prestó mucha intención, puesto que al instante, se echó de nuevo sobre su lecho y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

El joven suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Sus pies caminaron hasta uno de los bancos de madera que se encontraba junto a la diminuta mesa en el centro del lugar. Tomó asiento en ella, sirviéndose al instante un vaso del cartón de leche.

Silencio, vacío… soledad. Y esos sueños… esos malditos sueños que lo único que provocaban era el crecimiento de un sentimiento incomodo en su pecho, el deseo de regresar en el tiempo y borrar toda cosa mala que se presentó en su vida... de volver, y recre…

¡No!... Ya no podía.

Acabó su vaso de leche con tan sólo su primer sorbo. Se levantó con velocidad del banco y salió de nuevo hacia la montaña.

Inconscientemente, sacó de sus bolcillos un pequeño y arrugado almanaque. Posó sus ojos en él y una vez más se dio por enterado de la fecha que se aproximaba, su cumpleaños.

O O O

Arrojó al interior de la maleta la última prenda que portaba entre sus manos, una delgada bufanda tejida por su madre. Cerró su equipaje en un rápido movimiento, notando ya que estaba lista para su viaje.

-¿Cuándo sales? – Hermione tomó asiento al pie de la cama de la pelirroja mientras ésta acomodaba su equipaje junto a la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

-Pasado mañana. – Suspiró

-La pasaras bien – Acotó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Iré por trabajo, Hermione, no para pasar unas vacaciones.

-Igual saldrás de tu rutina – Ginny se echó en la cama junto a ella.

-Pues…sí.

Ambas se mantuvieron calladas por varios minutos. El reloj de la mesita junto a la cama marcaba las siete de la noche. El ligero ruidito de gotitas de agua resbalando por la ventana y cayendo les indicó que estaba empezando a llover.

-¡Estúpida lluvia! – Musitó la pelirroja con algo de irritación. – Si en Londres pasara algo más que sólo lluvias, mi trabajo se me haría más fácil.

-Da la impresión de que no quieres viajar – Hermione se tendió junto a su amiga, ambas con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.

-No es eso…Sólo… presiento algo – Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

-Son ideas tuyas – Apuntó la castaña. - ¿Qué tal Steven?

-Bien…- Respondió la pelirroja con simpleza. – Es muy agradable, me gusta estar con él – Exclamó aún con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuándo lo presentarás a la familia? – Ginny no respondió. – Ginny…

-Pronto.

-Van en serio ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que…- Se removió incomoda. – No sé.

Silencio. Hermione suspiró y Ginny abrió los ojos.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos…- Ambas mujeres se levantaron de la cama. – La cena es a las ocho y ya son las siete y media.

Ginny sujetó su cabello en una coleta alta mientras se echaba una última mirada en el espejo al igual que Hermione.

-Vayamos en mi auto, de regreso puedo traerte de vuelta a tu departamento.

Llegaron a la planta baja del enorme edificio y salieron a la calle, abrigadas hasta el cuello con un grueso y cálido abrigo. Subieron al auto de la castaña, cogiendo marcha a los dos minutos.

-¿Y cómo vas con Ron? – Preguntó Ginny al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de sus guantes de lana.

-Muy bien. Puede que llegue un poco tarde a la cena de hoy. Está muy ocupado, la empresa le absorbe demasiado tiempo.

-Me lo imagino.

Se estacionaron frente al pequeño jardín correspondiente a la casa de la familia Weasley. Bajaron del auto rápidamente y caminaron con cuidado a través de las flores y el césped húmedo. Tocaron la puerta de madera pintada de blanco, y al instante, un alto hombre con escaso pelo rojo en su cabeza, mirada cansada y arrugas marcadas, abrió la puerta de par en par…y con una sonrisa invitó a las damas a pasar.

-¿Cómo estás, papá? – Ginny brindó a su padre un fuerte abrazo y un simple beso en la mejilla. El hombre sonrió al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el gesto a su hija para luego repetirlo con Hermione.

-Muy bien, hija – El señor Weasley tomó asiento en un enorme y cómodo sofá color arena, invitando a las jóvenes a unirse a él.

-Al parecer somos las primeras – Dijo Hermione liberándose de su abrigo.

-Percy debió quedarse en la universidad, al parecer, sus alumnos necesitan una ayuda intensiva, por lo que ofreció cursos para la mejora de éstos…- Explicó el señor. – Bill debe estar por llegar, hace unos minutos llamó y dijo que ya venía en camino junto con Charley, y los gemelos cancelaron…Al parecer, tenían una cita importante.

-¡Hija! – La señora Weasley salió de la cocina. Portaba sobre su ancho y regordete cuerpo un blanco delantal ya con manchones de diversos tamaños al frente de éste. Se despojó de él al instante, permitiéndose abrazar a su hija con notable entusiasmo. – Me alegro que vinieran. – Saludó a Hermione con la misma efusión.

Una amena charla se desarrolló, una conversación agradable donde intercambiaron diversas opiniones sobre trivialidades.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento sorpresivo. El ruido de los cubiertos al dar con los platos, y el sonido de las copas golpear contra si se mezclaba entre las risas y las conversaciones de los presentes. Ginny sonrió radiante durante toda la noche. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una cena estando en casa de la familia Weasley. ¡Lástima que no estaban todos sus hermanos!

-Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido – Habló Ron junto a la pelirroja. Ambos de pie en el pequeño porche de la casa.

-Sí. Lástima que no pudieron venir los gemelos ni Percy – Bebió de la copa de vino que portaba en su mano derecha.

El silencio se presentó entre ambos. Ginny se perdió en sus pensamientos, absorta en un par de recuerdos a los cuales maldijo con ganas por su inesperada aparición.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó el joven pelirrojo, captando la mirada acongojada de su hermana.

-Sí, sólo pensaba.

-Ginny… ¿seguro estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Ron.

-Te conozco, esa mirada…

-¡No es nada! – Vociferó mirando en otra dirección.

-Déjalo, Ginny…- Escuchó el susurro de Ron, justo antes de que éste diera la vuelta y se perdiera en el interior de la morada.

_Déjalo, Ginny_… ya lo había hecho ¿no? lo había dejado ir…Y se había prometido olvidarse por completo de él.

-Ginny… - Hermione se unió a ella en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres más pastel de chocolate?

-No, gracias – Sonrió a la castaña.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. Mejor entremos, parece que volverá a llover.

Un par de horas más en compañía de su familia, riendo, conversando…y por todo lo alto, evitando recordar.

Antes de dar por finalizada la velada subió directo al baño del segundo piso. Se disponía a entrar sin dar muchas vueltas, pero la imagen de la puerta marrón justo frente a ella la descolocó por completo.

No debería… por lo que trataba de hacer, lo más inteligente sería alejarse de ese lugar…pero no lo evitó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entró a la habitación.

El lugar se hallaba aseado, sin duda su madre se encargaba de mantener el lugar en óptimas condiciones. Una cama cubierta por suaves sábanas blancas se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, una pequeña mesita de luz justo a su lado, un escritorio de madera postrado bajo una ventana en la pared del frente, y un armario olvidado, lleno de aire.

Su interior tembló ante la vista del lugar. Nuevamente, los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza, dejando en su mente imágenes del pasado… recuerdos felices, quizás los más felices de su vida… pero dañinos a la vez.

Sintió un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas… Dio vuelta rápidamente y salió con paso rápido de esa habitación.

Lavó su rostro, deseando que el agua que la golpeaba, además de enjuagar sus lágrimas, borrara todo recuerdo que la atormentaba. Secó su cara, se miró en el espejo y suspiró hondamente. ¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Salió del cuarto de baño, no sin antes posar su vista en el pequeño calendario pegado en el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo…Un par de lágrimas nuevas lograron escapar de su mirada castaña, las secó con rabia. De nuevo se repitió ¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Al parecer, todos en su familia habían logrado superar, o al menos sobrellevar, la pérdida de uno de ellos (Porque Harry había sido uno de ellos)… Pero, ¿Por qué a ella le costaba tanto?... Sin duda, era la más débil de la familia, al menos, así se consideraba ella.

¿Se es débil al recordar siempre a la persona que más amaste en tu vida, a pesar de dañarte y hacerte llorar?

La castaña la dejó en su departamento un poco después de medianoche. Deseó que Hermione se quedará al menos una hora para charlar y así evitar pensar. Pero ésta al parecer tenía cosas más importantes, o mejor dicho más interesantes, que hacer junto con su hermano, y ella no era quien para negarle a su amiga y a Ron el disfrute de estar juntos.

Entró a su departamento sin preocuparse en prender las luces. Ingresó directamente a su habitación, liberándose de su abrigo, sus guantes, su bufanda, y sus botas negras. Se echó sobre su cama de un salto, provocando que el colchón brincara con ella sobre él. Su vista se quedó fija en el techo blanco. Trató de dejar su mente despejada, de no pensar en absolutamente nada que la dañara o la hiciera llorar, quizá golpearse la cabeza hasta quedar amnésica fuera una buena idea… Pero sin previo aviso, las imágenes llegaron de nuevo.

¿Por qué esa insistencia? ¿No podían dejarla en paz?... Ya estaba decidida a olvidarlo, a tacharlo de su mente, a borrarlo de su vida. ¿Por qué los recuerdos llegaban de manera tan insistente y se empeñaban en hacerla desear algo, que sabía, seria remotamente imposible de cumplir?

Eso lo sabía desde ya hace cinco años atrás… demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no lo hubiera superado?

Una vez más secó las escurridizas lágrimas que lograron salir. De nuevo se repitió, ¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Se incorporó rápidamente, fue hasta la mesita de luz que se encontraba junto a su cama y tomó el auricular del teléfono. Marcó el número con una velocidad increíble y escuchó la voz profunda de Steven al otro lado… Quizás no era la forma más sana de evitar pensar en él… pero funcionaba.

O O O

-Vas hacer falta, pelirroja. – Steven terminó de introducir ambas maletas en la parte trasera del pequeño Taxi amarillo. - ¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañe al Aeropuerto?

-No, tranquilo – Ginny se acercó al joven gracialmente, y lo besó en la mejilla. – Nos vemos en una semana – Sonrió, luego le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Una semana…- Repitió Steven. – Si no regresas para la fecha provista, me verás en la obligación de ir a buscarte.

-¿Tanto será el entusiasmo de verme que serás capaz de ir a la otra mitad del mundo?

-No es tan lejos – La atrajo por la cintura y la pegó de forma apresurada contra su cuerpo.

No sentía estar cómoda ante ese beso candente que compartía con Steven. Los peatones pasaron junto a ellos, mirando de una forma nada disimulada a la joven pareja sin vergüenza. Delicadamente, separó su boca de los labios del joven, sonrió, y como de costumbre, se sonrojó.

-Será mejor que me vaya – Un casto y simple roce que apenas sintió fue lo que le obsequió al chico como despedida. Giró sobre sí y se introdujo en el pequeño auto amarillo.

-Cuidado – Murmuró Steven, la observó a través de la ventanilla del taxi. Ginny le sonrió una vez más, movió su mano en señal de despedida y le indicó al chofer,el camino que debía tomar a continuación.

_-Ya, ¡basta Harry! – Exclamó Ginny ante las cosquillas de su novio, el cual disfrutaba de cada nota de la risa de la joven como el canto maravilloso de los ángeles en navidad. - ¡Déjame! - La chica logró liberarse de los brazos de su compañero. Se levantó del césped con una sonrisa abierta sobre sus labios rosados, miró al muchacho aún sentado bajo el limonero y le tendió la mano. – Sabes que no soporto las cosquillas. – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él._

_-Me gusta escucharte reír. _

_-Puedes hacerme reír con diferentes maneras…- Inició una caminata por la pequeña extensión verde que se expandía a los alrededores de la pequeña casa de los Weasley. – Pero no con cosquillas. _

_-Eso es algo difícil. – Harry detuvo su andar, tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la pegó rápidamente a su cuerpo. – Estás llena de cosquillas, pecosita. – Hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia, pegó su nariz contra su tez blanca y acarició su piel con la punta de ella, una y otra vez… Como lo supuso, Ginny rió frescamente._

_Dio fin al contacto de su nariz y le permitió a sus labios continuar con el roce contra la piel nacarada de la chica. Ginny suspiró, enredó sus finos y delicados dedos en la indomable y despeinada cabellera azabache, acariciándolo con delicadeza, y suavidad._

_-Mmm… hueles a flores – Su boca trazó un caminito por su mandíbula hasta llegar a los delgados labios de su novia. La besó con ternura._

_-A flores…- Repitió Ginn, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su frente contra la del joven._

_-Jazmines, para ser más específico._

_-¿A qué hueles tú? – La pelirroja hundió su rostro en el cuello de Harry. Propició caricias lentas con la punta de su nariz. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, aun manteniendo el contacto de su nariz contra la piel del chico. – Hueles ah…_

_-¿A qué? – Preguntó acariciando la larga cabellera pelirroja, la cual se mecía libre sobre su menuda espalda, y deleitándose con la agradable sensación que provocaba el cálido y tibio aliento de la joven sobre su piel. Sólo con ella sentía tal relajación, nunca antes experimentada._

_-Hierba buena…Y cuero – Ginny levantó el rostro, fijando sus castaños ojos en las esmeraldas de Harry. – Son olores muy agradables. – Sonrió abiertamente._

_Aún le costaba definir la gran cantidad de sentimientos que trasmitían los ojos de Harry cada vez que la observaba tan fijamente. Hace apenas unas semanas que se habían declarado mutuamente. Una relación totalmente diferente a la amistad que se desarrolló entre ellos después de aquellas simples palabras. Te quiero… Me gustas…_

_Te quiero… Era poco para definir lo que en realidad sentía hacia el chico. Lo adoraba, y mucho más... Su corazón guardaba la esperanza, de que en algún momento Harry pronunciara esas palabras con la más pura sinceridad… palabras que ella repetiría, sin dudar ni un sólo momento._

_-Es hora de volver – Ginny liberó su cuerpo de los brazos del adolescente y entrelazó sus manos nuevamente. – Ya es hora de la merienda, será mejor apurarnos._

_-Lo más probable es que Ron haya acabado con todo ya._

_-Más le vale que no – Murmuró la pelirroja, ya cogiendo camino hacia la casa Weasley._

_Justo antes de entrar por la puerta blanca de madera, Harry tomó ambos brazos de la chica rápidamente, la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó en los labios con ternura desbordada._

_-Será imposible hacer esto con Ron y los gemelos presentes – Susurró contra la boca de la chica. Ginny sonrió radiante, dejando reposar sus delgados brazos sobre los hombros de su novio. Entrelazó sus finos dedos detrás de su nuca y lo besó de nuevo._

_Un beso diferente… menos tímido, y más de novios… de enamorados. Dejó a un lado el temor, los nervios, y con decisión, accedió a la boca de su novio con lentitud. _

_Sus piernas temblaron, su corazón dio un salto, sus sentidos se bloquearon…Era demasiado… demasiado sentir en ese momento. Aquellas maripositas libres que se hallaban en su estomago parecieron declarar una competencia para ver quien aleteaba más fuerte. Era la primera vez que se besaban de esa forma… tan intensa, tan apasionante, tan perfecta. Suspiró al sentir la presión de los fuertes brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cintura. Harry la hizo apoyarse más contra su cuerpo mientras se encargaba de profundizar el ya desesperado contacto de su boca contra la de ella._

_Se hallaban perdidos, recorriendo el paraíso de punta a punta, queriéndose adentrar más en aquel Edén prometido… hasta que un molesto y sonoro bramido provocó la explosión de aquella mágica burbuja dorada en la cual se encontraban atrapados, y felices..._

_Lo más inteligente era besarse fuera de la casa, lejos del resto de los Weasley… pero era tonto el hacerlo justo en la puerta de entrada del lugar._

_-¡No empieces, Ronald! – Ginny se alejó un poco de Harry. Tomó su mano e ingresaron a la casa rápidamente._

_Harry se veía sonrojado, incapaz de dar de frente con la mirada azul de su pelirrojo amigo… no por temor, ni por vergüenza… Simplemente estaba perdido, perdido en Ginny._

_-Deberíamos buscar un escondite sólo para nosotros. – Le murmuró la pelirroja de manera disimulada, mirando ceñuda al trío pelirrojo frente a ellos._

_Harry sonrió, como siempre hacia cuando ese delgado cuerpecito estaba junto a él. La necesitaba…_

_Su olor era tan adictivo…Y su sabor, una necesidad._

Una ligera turbulencia al avión, provocó la finalización de su sueño. Se acomodó sobre su asiento y frotó sus ojos con ligereza con la intención de despertarse un poco más. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aliviando un poco el ligero dolor que se presentó en su cuello debido a la posición incómoda con la que se durmió. Fijó su vista en su reloj de pulsera, aún faltaban tres horas para llegar a su lugar de destino. Suspiró, sin saber qué hacer para pasar el tiempo. Rebuscó dentro del pequeño bolso que se le permitió llevar junto con ella durante el viaje y sacó una revista, devolviéndola al instante al interior del maletín, pues las ganas de leer eran muy escasas. Después de unos segundos, logró dar con sus audífonos; se los colocó, dejando que su mente se relajase gracias a las lentas melodías que escuchaba con atención.

El avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto principal de los Estados Unidos a las dos de la tarde. Agradeció estar en tierra nuevamente. Bajó del enorme transporte, buscó su respetivo equipaje, y se dispuso a continuar con su camino. Su jefe se encargó de alquilarle un pequeño y modesto auto el cual le serviría para su viaje por el nuevo país. Observó el mapa que adquirió en Londres antes de partir… Debía cruzar tres olvidados pueblos para llegar al pequeño páramo, el cuál sería el escenario perfecto para captar de manera clara y perfecta el "muy interesante" evento que la madre naturaleza llevaría a cabo en sólo una semana.

-Ojala pase rápido. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

Abordó el respectivo auto, el cual la esperaba ya en las salidas del Aeropuerto. Un largo camino era lo que le esperaba a continuación. Suspiró, mirando por unos segundos el espejo del retrovisor. Prendió el motor del pequeño vehículo y dio marcha a los dos minutos.

Primera parada, el pueblo de Leystaum.

O O O

Necesitaba una caminata. Cierta ansiedad invadió su pecho en esos últimos días. La sensación de algo que le costaba definir se había apoderado de él. Un sentimiento que lo mantenía intranquilo.

Cubrió su torso desnudo con aquella camisa desgastada de color azul, la cual ya estaba cubierta por una pequeña cantidad de parches sobre las zonas que mostraban agujeros. Sabía que su aspecto no era presentable, más bien era descuidado, desgarbado… la apariencia típica de un ermitaño.

Abrió la puerta de aquella solitaria cabaña situada al pie de su montaña. Ceto salió veloz hacia el exterior, perdiéndose al instante entre los enormes y tupidos árboles que se hallaban frente a la morada. No dio mucha importancia al canino. Bajó los tres peldaños de su frente y caminó con tranquilidad.

Aquel paisaje que se presentó frente a él se lo sabía perfectamente de memoria…Cada árbol, cada roca, cada nido, cada arbusto… todo, lo conocía a la perfección. Podía distinguir el canto de un ruiseñor, al canto de un colibrí, podía diferenciar el sonido de las pisadas de un conejo a las pisadas de un pequeño mapache, podía reconocer el sonido de las alas de diversas mariposas, el olor de las colmenas de abejas con la miel recién hecha… el aroma de la hierba y las flores después de un día de poca lluvia…

Bajó la colina con lentitud, dejando su rastro sobre el polvoriento camino de tierra. No tardó mucho para verse en el pequeño y poco habitado pueblecito. Las calles estaban acompañadas por las pocas personas que salían a disfrutar del sol de plena tarde. Pequeños grupos de familias tomaban asiento sobre las bancas cerca de aquella fuente abandonada, viendo como los niños corrían y saltaban por cada parte de esa plaza.

Tomó asiento en la banca mas fría y desolada del lugar, aquella que se hallaba apartada del resto, oculta en una esquina oscura, bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Un molesto tic se presentó en su pierna derecha. De nuevo aquel presentimiento, aquella incomodidad… ¿Señales de que algo iba a pasar?, era una sensación sumamente incomoda y desagradable.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró con profundidad y agudizó el oído lo más que pudo. Se concentró en el ruido que provocaban las hojas del cerezo al ser movidas por el viento, el llanto molesto de un bebé sobre el regazo de su madre, el correr de los niños de un lado a otro. Trató de despejar su mente al máximo, dejarla en blanco y evitar pensar en lo de siempre… mas le resultó imposible. ¡Esa maldita sensación! Su cerebro atajó recuerdos que, inesperadamente, llegaron, mientras su pierna aún temblaba incontrolablemente.

O O O

Maldijo el momento en el que decidió no detenerse en aquella estación de servicio. Su auto mostraba que pronto se quedaría sin gasolina.

-¿Será que falta mucho? – Miró el mapa sobre el asiento junto a ella. En realidad no era mucha la distancia que debía recorrer desde el punto donde se encontraba hasta el pequeño pueblo. Rezando por que el combustible no se acabase, aceleró la velocidad.

El camino consistía en pura tierra, polvo e insectos, los cuales manchaban de manera desagradable el parabrisas del auto. Luego de unos diez minutos de camino por fin divisó justo a la orilla de la carretera, cerca del bosque, un pequeño letrero de madera descuidado que rezaba con letras oscuras: _**Bienvenidos a Leystaum**_

Sin saber el por qué dio pie al freno rápidamente, provocando que el auto se detuviera de manera algo brusca. Su corazón dio un vuelco del susto y sus manos temblaron sin tratar de evitarlo… ¿Por qué aquellos nervios tan repentinos?

Respiró hondo una, dos y hasta tres veces, encendió el auto y continuó su camino con velocidad. El vehículo quedó sin combustible a los dos minutos, quedándose varado justo en la entrada de aquel pueblo olvidado.

* * *

_**N/A:** La historia va rápida. Como dije, sin muchas vueltas. _

_¡Gracias miles por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Sólo le tomó unos cinco minutos de camino para llegar al primer local que se podía apreciar en aquel pequeño pueblo. El lugar era pequeño, con una delgada y baja puerta de madera tallada y con ventanales diminutos a un lado, no vaciló en entrar. Su vista dio con un pequeño espacio, el cual estaba ocupado por un mostrador en la parte del frente. Sin duda era un almacén, pues los productos que se vendían eran más que todo alimentos e implementos para el hogar.

Un anciano de amable semblante apareció detrás del diminuto mostrador. Sus castaños ojos se clavaron en la encorvada figura del señor. Éste al parecer no había reparado en la presencia de la pelirroja, pues sólo se dedicaba a desempolvar unas largas botellas de vidrio sobre una de las diminutas estanterías del lugar. Con grandes pasos Ginny llegó hasta el pequeño mostrador.

-Disculpe – Dijo con voz amable. El señor levantó la vista, observando con atención el rostro de la chica.

-Oh… lo siento, señorita – Exclamó el anciano al mismo tiempo que dejaba a un lado el sucio plumero. - ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Sonrió amablemente.

-Mi auto quedó sin gasolina a la entrada del pueblo, me preguntaba si habría una estación de servicio cerca – Habló mientras sus ojos vagaban por cada artículo del almacén.

-Pues…

-¡Albert! – La voz de una anciana mujer se escuchó desde una pequeña puerta detrás del hombre que amablemente la atendía. Una mujer, podría jurar que era casi de la misma edad del señor, salió desde lo que ella supuso, era la bodega. – Necesito que termines el inventario de la semana…Oh, lo siento, no sabía que había clientes. – Sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días, señora – Saludó Ginny amablemente.

-Buenos días linda, no eres de por acá ¿cierto? – La anciana la vio con atención.

-Su auto quedó sin combustible en la entrada del pueblo - Explicó el señor a su esposa. – La única estación de servicio que poseemos en el pueblo está como a un kilómetro de acá – Acotó prestando su atención en Ginny.

-Muchísimas gracias – Sonrió ampliamente, observando una vez más cada artículo del lugar. – Me gustaría llevarme de esas galletas. – Señaló un enorme frasco que se hallaba junto al brazo del señor Albert sobre el mostrador.

-Mis galletas de chocolate – Dijo la señora con emoción. – Ya te preparo un paquete bien cargado de ellas, linda.

-¿Las prepara usted misma? – Sonrió Ginny recordando a su madre. – Seguro están deliciosas.

-Son famosas en el pueblo…- Habló el señor Albert. – Fascinan a todos.

-No es para tanto – Exclamó la señora con modestia. – No todos las compran, pero siempre preparo muchas – Dio a la pelirroja un pequeño paquete, lleno hasta el tope con aquellas galletas dulces y deliciosas.

-Casi todas se las convidas a este joven - Dijo distraído el amable anciano.

-A él le fascinan… pobre, me da un poco de lastima. Siempre solo en esa polvorienta montaña.

-Es algo extraño – El señor Albert tomó de nuevo el tupido plumero y continuó con la labor de limpiar las botellas de vidrio.

-¿Cuánto le debo? – Ginny sacó de su pequeña cartera la cantidad de dinero que la señora le indicó – Muchísimas gracias. – Dijo, dando por finalizada su estancia en el almacén.

-No hay de qué, linda. ¿Te quedarás en el pueblo por un tiempo? – Preguntó la anciana mujer con esa curiosidad que tenían las personas las cuales buscaban conversaciones interesantes.

-No – Suspiró Ginny cerca de la puerta de entrada. – Estoy de paso, me dirijo a un pequeño pueblo que está a sólo un día de acá… Asuntos de trabajo. – Finalizó.

-No es bueno viajar con este tiempo – Habló el anciano.

-No creo…

-Una tormenta. Siempre nos azota una tormenta por estas fechas.

-No creo que una tormenta sea un problema…- Miró su reloj de pulsera. – Lo siento, pero debo irme.

-Ya casi anochece, querida. - Informó la mujer – La carretera es muy peligrosa a oscuras.

-No…

-Hay una muy linda posada acá cerquita, puedes quedarte por hoy y mañana retomas tu camino a primera hora – Ofreció la amable mujer. – Es lo mejor, no es recomendable que una jovencita ande sola por esas calles de noche.

-Supongo que tiene razón – Aceptó Ginny. Sólo sería esa noche, además, se hallaba cansada.

-Ven y te acompaño, Doña Jimena es una señora muy dulce – La señora se liberó del enorme delantal que cubría su regordeta figura. Se acomodó un poco su moño sobre la cabeza y lo sujetó con un prendedor en forma de girasol, con el cual recogía su ya blanquecino cabello.

-Gracias… Pero, ¿mi auto?

-Tranquila, no le pasará nada… En este pueblo todo es seguridad, te lo garantizo.

Salieron del pequeño local, caminando directo por las pequeñas aceras del pueblo. Anochecía muy a prisa, ya el cielo estaba cubierto por ese azul oscuro y ya las estrellas se hacían notar cada vez más. No era un pueblo muy habitado, eran pocas las familias que salían a dar caminatas nocturnas por las pocas concurridas calles de Leystaum.

Llegaron a la humilde posada de Doña Jimena. El lugar era pequeño, pero agradable. La amable encargada escoltó con amabilidad a la joven pelirroja directo a su habitación, pequeña, como lo supuso, pero con cierto aire hogareño.

-Espero y estés muy cómoda, linda – Dijo la encargada desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Muchísimas gracias – Ginny sonrió a la mujer justo antes de que ésta desapareciera pasillo arriba.

Suspiró nuevamente, recorriendo con su vista cada rincón del lugar. Caminó hacia la pequeña cama individual en el centro de la habitación y se recostó en ella.

Su mente se mantuvo en blanco por varios segundos hasta que algo que había olvidado por completo la hizo levantarse rápidamente de su lecho. Salió de la habitación, y con un _"pronto vuelvo, doña Jimena"_ salió de la acogedora posada.

Caminó con algo de velocidad hacia la entrada del pueblo, logrando llegar sana al pequeño auto. Abrió la parte trasera y sacó una pequeña mochila donde sólo portaba unas muy pocas mudas de ropa. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, alzó la mochila en su hombro derecho y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el interior de pueblo.

Ya la noche había llegado por completo, los faroles que reposaban en cada lado de las aceras encendieron sus luces, dando a la calle un aspecto más alumbrado y menos tenebroso. Aún había personas, familias y parejas dando caminatas en los alrededores de aquella pequeña placita. Vaciló por unos segundos hasta que al fin decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la plaza del lugar.

Los tacones de sus botas resonaron al pisar el piso de piedra, llamando la atención de una que otra persona o niño. Sonrió algo apenada y siguió su camino hacia la fuente del centro. Miró con tristeza la estatua de cerámica deteriorada, no funcionaba. Suspiró, tomando asiento en la orilla de la fuente y perdiendo su vista en el rostro de uno de los ángeles.

-Aún está ahí…- Escuchó el susurro de una mujer. – Lleva ahí sentado toda la tarde.

-No ha hecho nada malo, deja de despotricarlo, Marge – La voz seca y ronca de un hombre fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

-Es extraño… No es un joven normal. Debe tener más de un problema mental, no habla con nadie y…

-Todos sabemos que no habla con nadie, Marge… Pero no por eso, el joven tiene problemas mentales.

-Tan sólo míralo…Es…

-No es malo, mamá…- La vocecita de un niño de apenas cinco años se escuchó de entre las dos figuras adultas. – Mi cometa se había enredado en ese árbol, él me la bajó.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese muchacho, Andrew!

-Es muy agradable.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, si no le dará un paro cardiaco.

-¡Vamos a casa! – Observó como el trío se encaminaba rumbo a la salida de aquella plaza.

Antes de seguir con su camino, el pequeño niño giró su rostro hacia una banca oculta bajo un cerezo. Ginny lo vio despedirse con su manito de alguien oculto bajo la sombra del árbol.

-¡Andrew! – La señora reprendió al niño, continuando su camino hacia las afuera de la plaza junto con su marido.

La pelirroja mantuvo su vista en el punto donde antes estaba la pequeña familia. Luego de unos minutos, giró su fino rostro hacia aquel enorme cerezo. No logró divisar el rostro de aquel extraño sentado sobre la banca, pero si captó su cuerpo y su pobre vestimenta… Parecía estar distraído, pensativo, pues se mantenía tieso sobre aquel asiento… Sin saber el por qué, su corazón giró de forma tan brusca que hasta sintió cierto dolor en el pecho, ¿miedo?... Se levantó de la orilla de la fuente, ajustó la mochila sobre su hombro, y caminó rápido hacia la salida de la plaza. Notó la silueta del joven levantarse también, y sus nervios aumentaron un grado más. Aceleró el paso y llegó a la acera del frente.

Miró hacia atrás, el joven al parecer ya no se encontraba en la plaza. Exhaló fuerte para luego continuar su camino hasta la posada. El corazón aún latía con fuerza. Y los nervios, en lugar de calmarse, aumentaron dentro de sí.

El sol atravesó los cristales de la pequeña ventana de la habitación, logrando dar de lleno en el blanco rostro de Ginny, la cual despertó a los dos segundos. La joven levantó sus brazos sobre si, desperezándose. Tomó su reloj de pulsera, era temprano. Se levantó con tranquilidad, se dio una ducha en la pequeña regadera del muy pequeño baño del lugar y se vistió de la forma más cómoda posible; unos simples Jeans con una ligera blusa azul de tirantes delgados. Su ajustó su mochila sobre su hombro y salió apresurada de la habitación.

-Buenas días, doña Jimena – Saludó amable a la mujer, la cual le sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenos días querida, ¿desayunas? – Sin duda, moría de hambre. Así que gustosa aceptó el suculento desayuno de su anfitriona.

Dio por finalizada su muy pequeña parada en aquel pueblecito. No podía decir si fue agradable, o todo lo contrario, pues, prácticamente sólo estuvo unas cuantas horas en lugar.

Llegó a su auto con velocidad, portando la cantidad de combustible necesaria para su viaje. No esperó para dar marcha al motor y pisar el acelerador rápidamente, cruzando el pueblo de Leystaum, dejándolo atrás.

Abrió la caja que reposaba en el asiento vacío a su lado, tomó una enorme galleta de chocolate y la engulló con rapidez.

0 0 0

Si en aquella montaña se realizase un concurso para nombrar a la persona más alterada y nerviosa de todos los tiempos, sin duda ganaría Harry Potter; puede que fuese porque en realidad era la persona más preocupada en esos momentos, o por ser el único habitante en esa alta colina.

¡Malditos nervios que no lo dejaban en paz!... ¿su sexto sentido?, aquel que te hace sentir que algo ocurrirá, algo que puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida tanto para bien, como para mal.

Arrugó el pequeño almanaque de bolsillo que siempre portaba sobre sí, arrojándolo a un rincón de la cabaña, esperando a que Ceto lo devorara. Un año más, un año menos, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Otro triste cumpleaños, solo en ese lugar.

Se dirigió hacia la única alacena que existía en la cabaña y sacó de ella el enorme paquete de galletas que la señora Martha le obsequió muy amablemente. Tomó unas cuantas de un puñado y se las llevó a la boca rápidamente… Por unos minutos deseó atragantarse, pero tal acto de valor no se lo permitía.

Caminó hasta el delgado colchón que llamaba cama, recontándose en él. ¿Qué haría? ¿Otra siesta?... Cerró los ojos permitiéndose descansar. Morfeo lo dominó, y de nuevo soñó…

_Era increíble la velocidad con la que el tiempo pasaba… Casi desapercibido, sin uno darse cuenta._

_-Ya casi un año – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios._

_-Un año._

_-Siento que ha pasado menos tiempo – Harry vio como la pelirroja se daba espacio en el escritorio de madera que poseía en su habitación, tomando asiento en él. – Ven… - Ginny tendió la mano, invitando al joven a unirse a ella. Harry se acercó a su novia, la cual, sin pena ni mucho menos vergüenza, lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas._

_-¿Qué planean tus hermanos para mañana? – Preguntó el chico al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su novia._

_-Esa información no puedo dársela, señor Potter – Acarició el indomable cabello oscuro del joven._

_-Mmm, ¿y si consigo una forma de persuadirla, señorita Weasley? – Aquellas radiantes esmeraldas brillaron intensamente. La delgada boca de Harry no esperó para estamparse contra los rosados labios de Ginny… un beso tierno, decente y lento._

_Casi un año de estar juntos… momentos donde compartían como la feliz pareja que eran. Un par de adolescentes que simplemente se amaban de verdad._

_-Te amo – Confesó Ginny contra sus labios, Harry sonrió._

_-¿Me dirás que planean tus hermanos?_

_-No – Respondió. – Tú sólo espera, Harry. No falta nada para mañana._

_-Sé que tus hermanos me tienen una sorpresita, y algo me dice que no me agradará._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Sexto sentido – La besó de nuevo, de aquella forma dulce pero anhelante… Con esa necesidad que sólo sentía por ella… esa sed que sólo Ginny podía aliviar…_

_Un beso que dio inicio de la forma más pura e inocente que se podría imaginar, dio paso a un beso más desesperado, más ¿Cómo decirlo?... Intenso… que marcaba el inicio de algo que ambos deseaban hacer, pero que no se daban a conocer aún… ya sea por temor, ese miedo a lo desconocido y excitante._

_La mente de Harry se nubló pasado el primer minuto de aquel contacto. Entreabrió los labios con velocidad, obligando a Ginny a realizar el mismo gesto. Dejó que ella dominara, permitiéndole acceder a su boca con toda libertad. Sus brazos se ciñeron con más fuerza alrededor de su figura femenina mientras las manos de Ginny presionaban la nuca de él._

_¡Dios! Esos movimientos que propiciaba Ginny con su lengua no eran algo normal, no en este mundo… eran la llave exacta para abrir la puerta donde estaría encerrada su mente, su razón, y sus pensamientos… quedando sólo en su cabeza la necesidad de sentirla… necesidad de ella._

_Las manos antes quietas alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron su recorrido grato por la espalda de la chica, trazando caminos invisibles por sobre la delgada camisa de seda que comprendía el pijama de la joven. Entremezclaban alientos, ya se escuchaban sus jadeos… Y el beso continuó apasionado, sin querer acabar._

_Sin proponérselo, sin darse cuenta, sin miedo ni vergüenza, atrajo el cuerpo de la chica más hacia él, y Ginny pudo percibir perfectamente "algo más" del cuerpo de Harry que empezaba a reaccionar… Gimió contra sus labios, aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo con deseo._

_Siempre se detenían… Pero en ese momento, simplemente no quería. Necesitaba de Harry… Necesitaba todo de él, absolutamente todo…_

_Pero como era de costumbre, como cada momento en el que las cosas parecían salirse de control, Harry se separó. Se vieron a los ojos, ambas miradas chocaron, expresando con ese gesto aquellas palabras que deseaban decir desde lo más profundo del alma…_

_-Te amo – Articuló Harry uniendo su frente con la de ella._

_-Yo igual – Lo besó de nuevo, con la misma, o quizás más intensidad que la vez anterior. Se apretó de manera automática a su cuerpo… y nuevamente, Harry frenó._

_-Ginny…- Lo calló con otro beso…- Gin… ¡Ginny! - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – Creo que… será mejor que me vaya a dormir. – Iba a alejarse, pero las piernas de la pelirroja alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron._

_-Quiero…_

_-Ginny…_

_-Quédate. _

_-Creo que…- Ginny atrapó sus labios de nuevo, de aquella manera anhelante, deseosa._

_-Quédate… Quiero que te quedes…_

_-No…- Una vez más se vio preso por los labios de su novia… no se resistió, y profundizo aquel sediento beso. _

_Su aroma lo aturdía, sus besos lo extasiaban, sus caricias lo dominaban ¿Por qué negarlo?, lo que más deseaba era estar con ella, adentrarse en su interior, ser parte de su ser… Ser uno, uno sólo._

_Lo poco que quedaba de cordura se esfumó de su mente. Se dejó hacer, se dejó sentir, se dejó recorrer ese camino que tanto lo llamaba y que tanto deseaba conocer, consiguiendo perderse en un mundo totalmente ajeno al tiempo y al espacio._

_Los pijamas de ambos adolescentes yacían esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación, permitiendo a ambos jóvenes redescubrirse mutuamente. Harry miró aquel pequeño cuerpo recostado sobre la suavidad de las sabanas blancas que cubrían el colchón. Era tan delgada, tan frágil, tan perfecta… Con dedos temblorosos recorrió su suave y delicada piel, la sintió estremecer. Miró sus castaños ojos, deleitándose con esas palabras que Ginny transmitía sin necesidad de abrir la boca: deseo, pasión, anhelo… amor. Bajó su rostro, queriendo capturar entre sus labios el sabor a paraíso de su piel._

_-Te amo – Gimió antes de besar sus labios con desenfreno. El peso de su cuerpo se posó sobre el de ella de la manera más ligera posible, sus brazos quedaron apoyados sobre sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, mientras el beso continuaba con devastador frenesí..._

_Saboreó su cuello mientras escuchaba de forma clara la voz ahogada de la joven en su oído, los leves gemidos que escapaban inconscientemente de sus labios, los susurros de suplica, los "te amo mucho" sinceros…Volvió a su boca, bebiendo de sus labios con incontable necesidad._

_Sabía lo que venía, sabía lo que experimentaría… y sabía, que sería el momento más feliz de su vida. Nuevamente, la miró a los ojos. Aquellas castañas mostraban decisión y ansiedad… Ginny recorrió su espalda, desordenó su cabello y acarició su rostro, rozando su dedo pulgar con los rojos e hinchados labios de Harry._

_-Quiero estar contigo siempre – Susurró la joven con voz apremiante. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo desnudo, realizando un movimiento contra las caderas del chico y haciéndolo gemir roncamente_

_En esos instantes, algo pasó. La mente de Harry pareció liberarse de aquel encierro en el que se encontraba, haciéndolo pensar cosas que, sin duda, arruinarían aquel importante momento. Inesperadamente, se levantó del cuerpo de Ginny, sentándose a un lado de ella. La pelirroja lo miró confundida. Harry cerró los ojos, respiró hondamente y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar de la cama._

_-¿Qué…? _

_-No puedo – Despeinó su azabache cabello en un auto reflejo. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – La joven se arrodilló junto a él, mostrando confusión y desorientación en sus castaños y profundos ojos._

_-Que… no puedo… No…_

_-Harry, por favor, no te detengas ahora – Acarició su brazo. – Te amo… Te deseo… Quiero estar contigo._

_-Yo también…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-No, no puedo Ginny._

_-¿Acaso no me deseas?_

_-¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó con cierto tono elevado. – Te deseo...Y, siento que… si no te hago mía ahora…-Miró el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más. – Voy a morir._

_-Créeme que yo también…_

_-Es… es sólo que…- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. No podía confesarle a ella nada. Tenía planes nada agradables que debía llevar a cabo sí o sí; planes que sin duda, podrían arruinar su futuro, pero era eso lo que menos le importaba. Se había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir. No podía arrastrar a Ginny con él… no a ella._

_-Harry…- La joven acarició su torso con la palma de su mano. La piel de Harry se erizó de punta a punta._

_De una manera veloz que lo sorprendió por completo, Ginny se colocó a horcajadas sobre él… Su intención era apartarla, pero su deseo, era poseerla._

_-Ginny…_

_-¡Cállate!- Lo besó con el deseo que la dominaba, sin estar dispuesta a detenerse, no en esa ocasión._

_-Ginny…_

_-No me voy a detener – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligando al chico a verla a los ojos. – Queremos esto, ¿no es así? – Presionó su boca contra la de su novio. _

_Ya los movimientos que hacía para alejar a la chica de su cuerpo quedaron atrás. Nuevamente, su mente se quedó en blanco, dejando sólo la infinita cantidad de sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas que experimentaba con el cuerpo de Ginny sobre el de él._

_Eran un par de inexpertos… dos adolescentes que, se podría decir, jugaban a los amantes. Un juego que apostaba toda la felicidad de ambos._

_-Te amo – El movimiento que realizó Ginny para recibirlo dentro los obligó a cerrar los ojos. La pelirroja se aferró a Harry cual naufrago a su único salvavidas, acostumbrándose a la algo dolorosa, pero maravillosa sensación de sentirlo en su interior. _

_El joven hundió su rostro en la mata de pelo rojo, aspirando su aroma, mientras una de sus manos trazaba la temblorosa columna vertebral de la chica. Nunca pensó experimentar tal momento tan hermoso en su vida… Ser parte de Ginny, sentirla por completo… Simplemente, era indescriptible. El calor, el idílico placer, aquella fricción. _

_Con la necesidad urgente de saborearla, movió su rostro de forma brusca y rápida, logrando conseguir los labios de la chica dentro de un errático beso. Sus brazos se ciñeron aún con más presión alrededor de ella, y ambos gimieron al realizar el primer movimiento._

_-Te amo…- Repitió Ginny, justo antes de moverse nuevamente._

_El dolor apaciguo, permitiéndoles disfrutar del placer carnal antes desconocido para ambos. La cordura y el razonamiento quedaron en el olvido… El amor y el deseo dominaron, obtuvieron el poder. Era inútil tratar de descifrar todo lo que sentían entregándose mutuamente. Las palabras sobraban, así de simple._

_Los movimientos de Ginny se volvieron más intensos a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sabían lo que venía, ambos lo esperaban, y lo deseaban más que nada._

_Con la intención de evitar un grito, la joven presionó su boca contra el hombro derecho de Harry, pero aún así no logró retener un gemido de placer. Cerró los ojos y clavó sus uñas en la piel del chico. Harry la aprisionó aún con más fuerza dentro de sus brazos, pegó sus labios a la piel de su cuello, y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se liberó dentro de ella. _

_Un torrente de sensaciones lo avasalló… ¡Dios! era estupendo. Quería gritar, llorar, reír. ¡Dios! _

_Sus cuerpos se apretaron temblorosos. La piel sudaba sin remedio alguno, las respiraciones eran exageradas, los jadeos sonoros, y los latidos del corazón retumbaban a mil por minuto._

_Ginny sintió un deje de dolor en sus senos debido al apretado abrazo que compartía con Harry. Pero no le importó, ningún dolor físico, por más punzante o molesto que fuera, podía compararse con la placentera, agradable e incomparable sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella… estar completamente unidos. _

_Era maravilloso… más que maravilloso._

_Sonrió al pensar en lo ya sucedido; Harry era de ella, sólo de ella, y por supuesto, ella era de él. Aquel pensamiento la emocionó de tal forma que sintió la necesidad física de mover sus caderas contra la pelvis del chico una vez más, de manera suave, y a la vez firme…_

_-Ginny…_

_-Te siento – Susurró ella en su oído, extasiada y acelerada. Besó el lóbulo de su oreja para luego recorrer su mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Clavó sus brillantes castañas en aquellas esmeraldas que la contemplaban con algo más que placer y deseo. _

_Y una vez más, las palabras sobraban…_

_-Te amo – Besó sus labios con anhelo y frenesí._

_-Y yo a ti – La apretó aún más a su cuerpo… gimieron._

_-Fue… fue hermoso._

_-Más que eso – Se besaron por unos muy considerables minutos._

_Con lentitud, Ginny se movió, separándose del varonil cuerpo de su novio y acostándose a su lado. Harry la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la pegó a él._

_-Te amo, Ginny._

_-Y yo a ti – Sonrió la pelirroja. El joven rozó su nariz con la pequeña de ella antes de besarla, olvidándose de toda cosa que lo perturbara y disfrutando ese único y esplendido momento._

_-Duerme._

_-Cuando despierte no estarás aquí – Se quejó Ginny con voz de niña chiquita._

_-¿Acaso quieres que tus hermanos me asesinen? – Besó la frente de la joven. – Duérmete._

_La pelirroja se acurrucó en su pecho, entrelazando sus blancas y delgadas piernas con las de él._

_-Te amo – Dijo cerrando los ojos._

_-Yo también._

_-Harry…_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Felices diecisiete. – Susurró antes de caer dormida, totalmente abrazada a él. _

_En la mesita de madera, justo al lado de la cama que ocupaban los enamorados, el reloj marcaba las Doce en punto._

Se despertó tranquilamente, con ese líquido salado y conocido corriendo por sus mejillas. Giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, chocando su vista con una de las polvorientas y descuidadas paredes de la cabaña. El viento se coló por las ventanas abiertas del lugar, dándole de lleno en su cuerpo, erizando su piel. Secó con la palma de su mano aquellas lágrimas escurridizas y traicioneras… de nuevo cerró los ojos, de nuevo se permitió dormir, de nuevo soñó con ella… siempre era con ella.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: **

La pequeña flor que reposaba sobre su oreja izquierda, adornando su cabello, fue perdiendo poco a poco cada uno de sus pétalos. Se deshizo del minúsculo tallo antes de ingresar al pequeño auto. Depositó su maletín en el asiento trasero, tomó asiento en el asiento del conductor, y dio marcha al motor.

-Fue un placer haberla atendido, señorita Weasley.

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

-Como dije, fue todo un placer – El amable guardabosques realizó un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida. La joven mujer sonrió, subió el cristal de la ventanilla y dio pie al acelerador.

No había sido terriblemente malo, como lo llegó a pensar. A decir verdad, se había divertido mucho. Sin duda alguna, los pueblerinos eran las personas más amables, atentas y humildes con las que hubiera interactuado jamás.

Se hallaba conforme, pues su artículo sobre aquella experiencia con la madre naturaleza dos días atrás, en la montaña junto a ese pequeño pueblo, había quedado (según su punto de vista) digno para una primera plana. Además, las fotografías tomadas en el lugar de los hechos pudieron haber sido sacadas por todo un profesional.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Pronto anochecería. Calculó los minutos que le tomaría llegar hasta Leystaum y descansar en la acogedora posada de Doña Jimena. Menos de una hora. Así que sin más, se concentró en el camino.

Pasados los primeros diez minutos, su pequeño teléfono celular sonó, interrumpiendo de esa forma la rítmica canción que tarareaba a la vez que el radio del auto transmitía la sintonía.

_-_¡Hermione! – Exclamó con alegría.

-_Gi… Ginny…-_ La señal no era muy buena. Apenas y lograba escuchar la lejana voz de su cuñada al otro lado del auricular.

-Hermione… No te puedo escuchar muy bien – Detuvo su andar a un lado de la carretera y salió del auto. Dio pasos de allá para acá con la intención de conseguir la señal del celular.

-_Ginny…_

-Hermione, no puedo escucharte…- La llamada se cayó. Ginny mantuvo el teléfono suspendido en el aire, realizando uno que otro movimiento para ver si lograba atrapar la señal, mas los intentos fueron en vano.

Suspiró resignada. En el pueblo trataría de comunicarse con su familia. Ingresó de nuevo a su auto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba nuevamente en Leystaum.

Todo seguía igual, como era de esperar. La única diferencia era la actitud acelerada de cada una de las personas. Grupos de gentes iban con prisa de allá para acá. Frunció el ceño extrañada, mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que se coló por la ventana antes cerrada golpeaba su rostro y hacia volar su cabello rojo.

-¿Qué…? – Estacionó el auto frente a la humilde posada. Ingresó al lugar rápidamente, ya con maletas en mano. – Buenas tardes, Doña Jimena.

-Ginny, linda. ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tendrá una habitación disponible? Será sólo por esta noche.

-Por supuesto, querida. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta que no soy visitada por muchos turistas acá – Sonrió la mujer. – Ten, es la misma habitación en la que te hospedaste hace tres días.

-Muchas gracias – Tomó la pequeña llave plateada y se fue escaleras arriba.

La ventana se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que las cortinas se movían inquietas a causa del viento.

-Tormenta…- Murmuró en voz baja, recordando las palabras que le dijo el muy amable señor Albert antes de partir del pueblo. – Que suerte. – Exclamó irónicamente. Pues, si una tormenta azotaba el pueblo, le sería muy difícil salir de él.

O O O

Las tablas del techo gruñían tenebrosamente. La poca luz que obtenía de su vieja lámpara se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco. ¡Vaya momento para quedarse sin luz!

Resopló al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un ancho y gastado abrigo. Abrió con premura la puerta de la cabaña y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-¿No piensas acompañarme? – Miró a Ceto, el cual se encontraba postrado sobre la alfombra al pie de la cama. – No sé por qué te pregunto. – Cerró la puerta y bajó los tres peldaños de las escaleras.

El viento sopló nuevamente, logrando despeinar el ya desordenado cabello azabache. Abrigó sus manos con los bolsillos de su chaleco y sin esperar alguna otra cosa, inició su caminata.

El viento seguía golpeando violentamente, y por ello la tierra se revolvía como pequeños tornados a su alrededor. Trató de protegerse con sus manos al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el paso. En tan sólo pocos minutos llegó al pequeño almacén.

-Siempre esperando hasta el último minuto – La voz del señor Albert sonó desde el otro lado del mostrador. – Ya lo deberías saber, hijo. Estar siempre prevenido.

-Es algo a lo que no le aplico practica, señor.

-Pues, en este pueblo deberías.

Harry sonrió. ¿Qué cosa inesperada, además de las típicas tormentas, se podían presentar en ese pueblo tan pequeño?

-Necesito un par de baterías doble A, y si es posible, dos bombillas de luz de neón.

-Estás de suerte, nos quedan un par de esas – El anciano caminó hasta un pequeño estante de madera. – También tengo lista una bolsa de galletas. Martha las preparó esta mañana.

-Sabe que no me iré de aquí sin ellas – El viejo soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, acá tienes.

-Muchas gracias – Se despidió amablemente del hombre.

-Cuidado, Harry. Esta tormenta está avisando que será sumamente fuerte.

-Lo sé, siempre es lo mismo, señor Albert.

-Tienes razón. Aunque, ¿quién sabe?

Harry salió del local con su pequeña bolsa colgando de su mano derecha. El viento aplacó su fuerza, pero ya las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a descender del cielo. No era una sensación desagradable sentir las gotitas golpear contra el rostro y bañar la piel… Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la plaza y se mantuvo de pie frente a la fuente, permitiéndole al agua bañarlo de pies a cabeza.

_Aquella noche llovía a cantaros. Ya los truenos empezaban a resonar con fuerza contra las paredes de la pequeña casa. Su rostro se encontraba marcado por una expresión de inmensa confusión y aturdimiento. No quería pensar._

_Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas contra la alfombra de la entrada del hogar Weasley. Levantó con frustración su mano derecha, y dio un golpe a la puerta de madera. _

_La lluvia torrencial caía con ganas, mojando por completo el cuerpo del joven. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, y Harry sintió como era arrastrado hacia el interior._

_No fue muy difícil adivinar de quien se trataba. Pues, la pequeña y delgada figura realizaba esfuerzos descomunales para conseguir mover al chico de ojos verdes. Harry se levantó, apoyando uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Ginny y dirigiéndose junto a ella uno de los sofás de la sala de estar._

_-¿Acaso buscas que nos de un infarto de la preocupación? – Exclamó la pelirroja molesta. _

_-Ginny…_

_-Mira cómo estás…- Ginny tomó una de las grandes mantas que se encontraban sobre el sillón. – Mamá estaba que se moría de nervios. Le di una aspirina para que se fuera a dormir, estaba que sufría un paro cardiaco - liberó a Harry de su muy mojada camisa y lo cubrió con la gruesa frazada tejida. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que desprendía los zapatos de los pies del chico. _

_-Yo… - Ginny fijó sus castaños ojos en la expresión abatida de su novio. Algo se removió dentro de ella. _

_-Harry, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Nada… - Mintió. No podía confesarle nada a ella… ni a ella ni a nadie._

_-¿Me crees estúpida? Dime qué pasa._

_-No pasa nada – Su expresión sufrió un drástico cambio, queriendo transmitir la tranquilidad que para nada sentía. _

_-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?_

_-La lluvia me atrapó saliendo de casa de Neville. Me costó conseguir transporte._

_-¡Te hubieras quedado en casa de los Lomgbotton! – Exclamó seria. – Espero y no te enfermes ahora._

_-Estaré bien._

_-Más te vale que sí…- Ginny se levantó del suelo, justo después de cubrir los pies del joven con unas gruesas calcetas tibias. – Iré a prepararte una taza de té – Al darse vuelta, la mano de Harry cogió la suya rápidamente._

_-Quédate conmigo - Su voz salió suplicante._

_-No tardaré, sólo serán cinco minutos…Ya…_

_-Quédate – Jaló el brazo de Ginny de tal forma que la chica cayera sentada sobre sus piernas._

_-Amor, sólo serán unos minutos. Deja que te prepare…_

_-No quiero nada – Si la abrazaba más fuerte ocasionaría una asfixia en la chica. Su cuerpo se relajó sobre el respaldo del sofá, y la manta que lo cubría pasó a arropar a Ginny también. _

_-No puedo contigo…- Ginny se acurrucó sobre él mientras una de sus manos pasaba a entrelazarse con las de Harry. - ¿No tienes frío?_

_-Contigo a mi lado no siento nada malo en lo absoluto._

_-Humju. Pues, en ese caso, me encargaré de estar siempre junto a ti. _

_¿Y acaso eso no era lo que más deseaba Harry Potter? Él y Ginny, juntos… por siempre._

_Pero algo dentro de él sabía que ese "Harry y Ginny, juntos por siempre" no llegaría jamás _

_Sintió un dolor profundo en el centro del pecho. Un dolor que no conllevaba a lo físico, sino a lo emocional. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando olvidar (al menos por ese momento) el terrible delito que cometió horas atrás. Su mente se concentró en la respiración de Ginny rozando la piel de su pecho. En la mano suave de su novia acariciando su torso con suavidad. En el leve destello que liberaban las llamas casi extintas de la chimenea…_

_-Te amo, Ginny – Aquella confesión llegó como un leve susurro a los oídos de la pelirroja. La joven sonrió mientras sus dedos continuaban trazando figuras imaginarias sobre la piel del chico._

_-Yo también te amo – No captó el momento en el cual Harry había elevado su rostro hacia el de él, y juntado sus labios con desesperación en un beso apasionado. _

_-Te amo… Siempre te he amado, y siempre lo voy hacer – Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la adoraba. De hacerle saber que Harry Potter moría de amor por ella. De darle a entender que sus sentidos se hallaban colapsados por la gama de sensaciones que sufría cuando la tenía junto a su cuerpo… De adorarla, y venerarla._

_-Y yo a ti, amor… - La mirada castaña se conectó con aquella mirada esmeralda, intensa, penetrante… Los anhelantes labios juveniles se encontraron una vez más, deseosos de saborear y disfrutar tanto el aroma, como el tacto celestial que representaban sus besos intensos y pasionales. _

_-Te amo, Ginny… Te amo…- Debía dejarle claro que para él no existía cosa ni persona más importante que ella. Que su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo por tener la esencia de Ginny Weasley grabada en su piel. Que nunca la olvidaría… jamás._

_-Harry…- Ginny perdió la noción del tiempo al sentir la boca de su novio recorrer caminos invisibles sobre la textura de la piel de su cuello. Los brazos del chico la alzaron con fuerza, sujetándola contra el cuerpo joven pero bastante masculino. _

_Los pies del muchacho subieron con premura las escaleras que daban a su habitación, entrando en ella y cerrando la puerta._

_Cada suspiro quedaría grabado en su memoria. Cada gemido lo recordaría claramente… Y junto con ellos, el estremecimiento, la felicidad, la dicha, y la plenitud…_

_Lo más difícil no fue ser el asesino de un asesino._

_Lo más difícil fue alejarse de Ginny Weasley… Y eso sí sería para siempre._

¿No hubiera sido más sencilla la muerte? Pues, de no estar presente en la tierra, no estaría sufriendo de aquella manera. Cinco años transcurridos… Sí fue un calvario, todos y cada uno de los días. Pero últimamente, sentía desear morir, desaparecer.

Los nervios continuaban expandiéndose dentro de él, tomando terreno, dominándolo. No se preocupó por las gruesas gotas de agua que caían con ganas. La fuente abandonada se llenó hasta el tope y se desbordó como cascada. La pequeña bolsa que portaba con las galletas se empapó, por lo que ya su cena estaba arruinada… Pero aún con eso, continuó bajo el aguacero.

O O O

Y sólo a ella se le ocurría abrir la ventana por completo con tremenda ventisca.

-¡Que estúpida! – Se dijo al mismo tiempo que recogía del piso su trabajado artículo. Las fotografías de la mesa volaron nuevamente, desparramándose por el suelo de la habitación. Maldijo en voz baja a la vez que se ponía en pie e iba directo a la ventana.

-No…Ciérrate…- Los bordes al parecer, se habían estancado. No lograba ni siquiera entrecerrar el cristal. El viento sopló con fuerza una vez más, y su piel se estremeció a causa del frío. – Imposible…- Murmuró irritada, abandonando la tarea de cerrar la ventana. Suspiró hondo, de nada servía el alterarse de esa forma y ella lo sabía. No importaba el artículo, bien podía escribirlo nuevamente, y las fotos… para algo existen los cartuchos.

-No te estreses, Ginny – Se repitió. No se molestó en apartarse de la ventana abierta de par en par, por lo que la lluvia torrencial la empapó de pies a cabeza. El viento sopló una vez más y ella pudo aspirar cada molécula que guardaba el aroma a hierba mojada. No negó que era agradable… y relajante.

Sus ojos se abrieron con cierta lentitud, evitando que gotas de agua cayeran dentro de ellos. Una de sus manos fue a parar sobre su frente, permitiéndose admirar el paisaje a través de la ventanita. Lluvia, lluvia… ¡Y más lluvia! además de la ventisca. Pequeñas ramas volaban entre diminutos remolinos de polvo mientras el agua azotaba las copas de los árboles más altos del pueblo.

Concentró su vista en el frente, en la plaza… y en una persona.

Se extrañó al observar a un pueblerino firme sobre la fuente abandonada. Sonrió, no era la única que adoraba mojarse con la lluvia, muchas personas tenían esa fijación. Mantuvo su mirada castaña sobre la espalda de aquel extraño, sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo… y otra vez aquella sensación.

¡Era insoportable! Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía el por qué de aquello. La inquietud se apoderó de ella tan rápido como la tormenta cayó sobre Leystaum. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de ritmo, y los nervios se expandieron por cada fibra de su ser al notar el cuerpo de aquel hombre caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto mojado.

-¡Un ataque! – Fue lo que pensó al ver al extraño caer al suelo encharcado. Lo que faltaba, que ahora un hombre muriera de un paro cardiaco frente a sus ojos. Sin pensar, salió con prisa de la habitación.

Lo más inteligente era pedir ayuda, gritar auxilio… pero su instinto humano la obligó a salir corriendo desesperada hacia el exterior con la intención de ayudar a quien quiera que fuese aquel individuo.

Asustó al sujeto con el agudo gritillo que liberó estando junto a él.

-¡No está muerto! – Dijo soltando un respiro mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente su piel y ropa.

Si su corazón estaba acelerado antes de salir de la posada, ahora daba señales de querer abandonar su cuerpo en cualquier momento… sus manos temblaron. Sus sentidos se bloquearon, y ahora fueron sus rodillas las que chocaron contra el duro y mojado suelo de piedra. No sabía si era real, pero aquella mirada verde esmeralda, no parecía ser otro de sus sueños.

O O O

¿Qué cosas fuera de lo normal podrían ocurrir en el muy pequeño y olvidado pueblo de Leystaum?... Llegó a pensar que nada fuera de lo común, definitivamente.

Un grito lo sobresaltó… Una mujer con semblante preocupado llegó junto a él, desplomándose al momento de conectar su mirada con la suya propia.

El destino jugó rudo para él. Parecía algo imposible, pero a la vez real.

Esa mirada castaña, que lo observaba con una inmensa confusión, no era su imaginación.

* * *

_**N/A: **Esto está tan Tele-Novelezco (?)_

_¡Gracias por leer! No es un gran fic, pero aprecio muchísimo el que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y dejarme una pequeña opinión. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

**_Yani! _**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Despertó en la pequeña y acogedora habitación de la posada. La señora Jimena se encontraba junto a ella, humedeciendo un pequeño y sencillo pañuelo blanco.

-Oh, ya despertaste – La sonrisa de la anciana mujer la hizo sonreír también.

-¿Qué… qué me pasó? – Trató de incorporarse sobre la cama, pero un leve mareo impidió que cumpliera su deseo.

-Quédate acostada, mi niña.

-¿Qué fue…?

-Te desmayaste bajo la lluvia – Respondió la mujer a la pregunta a medio entablar. – ¡Hay que ver la imprudencia de los jóvenes de ahora! – Exclamó.

-Señora…

-Tienes que saber, querida, que no es bueno el salir al pueblo con esta tormenta que azota ahora…

-Señora Jimena…

-Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero gracias al cielo no es nada grave – Continuó la señora mientras sus manos deslizaban el húmedo pañuelo sobre la frente de Ginny.

La joven mujer cerró los ojos. Se hallaba dudosa ¿había sido real? Se le hacía imposible. Difícil de creer que aquello hubiese sido verdadero.

-Señora Jimena, ¿quién me trajo de vuelta? – Su voz sonaba seca. El corazón acelerado comenzó a bombardear nuevamente con más fuerza. La cabeza aún le dolía, y los nervios… ¡Estúpidos nervios!

-Un joven.

-Sí, pero ¿quién?

-Vive aquí desde hace unos cuantos años. Pobre, me da algo de lástima…- La anciana humedeció el pañuelo para luego deslizarlo por las coyunturas de la joven Weasley. – Muchos le temen. Pero el hecho de que sea un ermitaño no significa que sea malvado. Siempre está solo en esa montaña, me da algo de pena…

-¿Cómo…?

-Descansa, mi niña. Ya para la tarde te sentirás mejor.

-Señora Jimena… - Muy tarde, la amable anciana ya había abandonado la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Mantuvo su vista concentrada en el techo del lugar. Los latidos de su corazón no bajaban el ritmo de sus bombeos, pero al menos el dolor de cabeza se estaba calmando de a poco.

_Ojos verdes…_

Aquellas esmeraldas, no eran extrañas… eran las de él. ¡Dios! ¡Eran sus hermosos y malditos ojos verdes! Una pequeña parte de su mente se encargaba de repetir de manera constante que era imposible. Aquel extraño hombre, al que todos conocían en el pueblo como "el ermitaño" simplemente no podía ser él. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades? Muy pocas, a decir verdad.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza hasta tal punto de hacerla sentir una ligera punzada de molestia. El dolor de cabeza se calmó por completo, pero el temblor de sus manos la seguía fastidiando. Un mar de imágenes se proyectó en su cerebro como película de DVD, finalizando con el rostro de aquel hombre…

-Imposible…- Se dijo con la voz quebrada por la angustia. No podía tratarse de Harry Potter, por más que su interior deseara que fuera él.

¿Por qué desearlo ahora? ¿No se había prometido olvidarlo?

Contó de nuevo las posibilidades… definitivamente, muy escasas. Sí, observó con claridad los ojos verdes, y su mojado y azabache cabello.

_Azabache…_

Pero no era él. No era Harry Potter.

-No era él… - Se decía a sí misma en voz baja y acongojada. La lluvia torrencial aún caía con ganas, y ya los truenos empezaban a tomar fuerza en cada uno de sus azotes sónicos.

Bajó su vista y vio que la ropa húmeda aún la cubría. Raudamente se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia la mochila y se cambió con velocidad.

Ya con su cómodo pijama sobre su cuerpo se metió de nuevo bajo las frazadas que reposaban en la cama. Se tapó hasta el cuello mientras su cuerpo se encogía como un pequeño ovillo. Podía escuchar con claridad las ramas de los árboles más cercanos chocar unas contra otras, las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el cristal de la ventana ahora cerrada… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenía sueño, no había cansancio, no se hallaba mareada… Su verdadero problema era la confusión absoluta que sentía.

-No es Harry - Se repetía constantemente.

Estaba muy lejos de casa, y lo que más deseaba era estar entre la calidez y comodidad de su hogar en Londres

El sueño llegó con el pasar de los minutos. Sus parpados no se abrieron por lo que ella sintió una gran cantidad de horas. Para no haber estado cansada, Morfeo la dominó por un considerable tiempo. No soñó nada revelador, nada fuera de lo común… bueno, sólo a excepción de ese par de ojos verde esmeralda.

-No es Harry - se decía nuevamente, aún en su estado de semi-inconsciencia.

O O O

Logró llegar a duras penas hasta su cabaña. Su rostro se encontraba manchado de barro, su abrigo totalmente empapado, y sus pensamientos perdidos muy lejos de ese lugar.

_Ojos castaños…_

Un par de ojos que le robaron el aliento por varios minutos. Su corazón pareció haber dejado de latir. Aquella _melena pelirroja_ captó su atención entre tanta ventisca.

Una de las cosas que se dijo nunca olvidar era el rostro de su amada… exactamente igual. Más maduro, más mujer… pero siempre ella. Quizás había caído en un profundo pozo, donde todo a su alrededor era una realidad totalmente paralela. O puede que se hubiese golpeado la cabeza, y todo lo que estaba sintiendo era otro de sus muchos sueños.

La duda lo carcomía, ¿era Ginny? Sentía que sí. Pero, ¿qué hacia ella tan lejos de Londres, en un pequeño pueblo olvidado, al otro lado del mundo? Preguntas, junto con deseos de verla de nuevo, despertaban en su interior, volviéndose cada vez más fuertes ante cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Lo abría reconocido? Pensó que sí.

Aún le costaba creer que aquello fuera real. Su corazón latía con una violencia casi dolorosa mientras su mente rememoraba la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer pelirroja. ¿Y si iba a buscarla? ¿y si la encaraba y le decía que era él, Harry Potter? ¿Era así de sencillo?, por supuesto que no.

La valentía era algo que, según él, no poseía. ¿Y si ella lo olvidó? ¿No era eso lo que deseaba siempre, desde esa polvorienta cabaña a la cual llamaba hogar?

Una incomodidad aún más grande se dio hospedaje en su interior conforme los nervios y la inquietud ganaban fuerzas. ¿Era aquello lo que sus molestas sensaciones querían anunciar?

Una realidad que parecía mentira era lo que vivía. Ginny estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. El amor de su vida, la chica que amó y que aún amaba con cada parte de su ser, estaba a unos pasos de su alcance. ¿Dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo?

No tenía el derecho, no después de haber desaparecido sin dejar explicación alguna durante cinco largos años, los peores de su vida. Pero estaban las ganas, y el deseo. Necesitaba verla de nuevo, hablar con ella, y puede que en esa ocasión, le pudiera explicar el por qué de sus acciones. Quizás era una oportunidad, la única que se le presentaría, y eso no lo iba a dejar pasar.

La lluvia continuó batiendo la copa de los árboles. Ceto bostezó sobre la pequeña y peluda alfombra que se encontraba bajo la colcha. Su mirada se mantuvo sobre el maltratado techo del lugar. Un trueno resonó con fuerza, pero poco le prestó importancia.

Necesitaba ver a Ginevra Weasley, y quería que fuera ahora. Pero la constante lluvia sería un impedimento para llegar hasta ella sin algún tipo de lesión. Miró por los orificios que poseía en una de las paredes hechas de tablas de madera, y vio el agua azotar con fuerza.

O O O

Sus ojos se abrieron con increíble lentitud. Aún se encontraba acobijada entre las gruesas sábanas de la posada. La lluvia continuaba cayendo con precipitada fuerza y los nervios aún bien despiertos dentro de ella.

Frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, le picaban, y puede que a causa de las ganas de llorar. Para ella, olvidar a Harry Potter era como pedir al infinito que tuviera un final.

-¡Pero basta! – No era Harry… nunca lo volvería a ver, así estaba dicho porque así tenía que ser.

Su estomago rugió, indicando el hambre descomunal que sufría. Con cierta rapidez se levantó de la cama, se vio en el espejo del baño y enjuagó su rostro con el agua fría del grifo del lavamanos. Bajó con tranquilidad las escaleras que daban hacia la parte principal de la posada, topando su vista con los cansados ojos de su amable anfitriona.

-¿Cómo te sientes, mi niña? – La anciana mujer sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Mucho mejor, muchas gracias por todo. Y de verdad, disculpe las molestias. No…

-Tranquila, Ginny. Eres joven, posees el deseo de correr riesgos, como todos los chicos que he conocido – Doña Jimena se liberó de sus enormes gafas con exceso de aumento. - ¿Tienes hambre? Recién hice una docena de pastelillos de avena, no sé si te gusten. Si deseas, puedo prepararte…

-Oh, no se preocupe. – Intervino rápidamente. – Los pastelillos de avena son mis favoritos, mi madre siempre se encarga de prepararlos.

-Bien, sírvete los que gustes. No serán tan deliciosos como los que prepara tu madre, hace mucho que no me esfuerzo en la cocina como debería, pero creo que están pasables.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que están deliciosos – Se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo de cerca a la señora Jimena.

-El dolor de cabeza ¿ya se calmó?

-Sí, la verdad no fue muy fuerte.

-Gracias al cielo. Según Harry, te golpeaste muy fuerte con una roca sobresaliente de la plaza…

Escupió lo que había ingerido de jugo de frambuesa al escuchar ese nombre de los arrugados labios de la mujer. Pero no era posible ¿Cuántos "Harry" de ojos verdes y cabellera azabache podían existir?

-¿Tan mal sabe el zumo que preparé? – Preguntó doña Jimena, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-No… No, lo siento… - Se disculpó apenada mientras se encargaba de limpiar lo que recién derramó sobre la mesa. – Harry… Dijo Harry.

-Sí, Harry – La señora, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad e incertidumbre que denotaba la expresión de Ginny. – Es un joven muy amable, aunque muy solo, como te dije esta mañana. Vive justo en la montaña frente a esta posada. Es algo descuidado consigo mismo, pero honesto y gentil. A veces viene de improviso, y me llena la posada con leños recién cortados. Los árboles que crecen alrededor de su cabaña son los más fuertes de este pueblo. Acá siempre debes tener leños en tu hogar, son de urgencia para…

Ginny dejó de prestar su atención cuando la charla de la mujer ya no trataba del ermitaño de la montaña. De nuevo aquellos nervios que se habían aplacado con la larga siesta que tomó revoloteaban cual alas de libélula en su interior.

-Sólo nos azotan un par de tormentas al año, pero de vez en cuando vienen unas holeadas de frío que no…

-Doña Jimena… - Interrumpió en ese momento. - ¿Desde cuándo vive él en este pueblo?

-¿Quién?

-Él… el ermitaño – No quería decir Harry.

-Oh, pues, si mi memoria de anciana no me falla, creo que él llegó hace unos cuatro o cinco años… No estoy muy segura – Doña Jimena, sin percatarse de la palidez en el rostro de Ginny, se encargaba de quitar del fuego los bollos ya cocidos.

Y ahora lo que veía realmente imposible resultó ser la realidad en todo su esplendor. Su madre decía la vida a veces era cruda (como la muerte de sus amigos), y a veces era dulce. En ese momento, no podía calificarla con exactitud. Puede que agria por el dolor que causó aquel ser oculto en esa montaña… y puede que feliz, por saber que su amor estaba con vida y muy cerca de ella.

-¿Está muy lejos su cabaña? – Preguntaba sin querer, dispuesta a actuar sin siquiera pensar.

-No, está justo en la montaña del frente. Siguiendo un pequeño sendero a unos cuantos metros de… - Calló al ver a la joven pelirroja salir precipitadamente del lugar. - ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! – La puerta quedó abierta de par en par mientras la chica corría a través de la fuerte ventisca.

O O O

Ahora maldecía el tener el paquete de galletas de chocolates en lo más hondo del cesto de basura. Sus rugidos en el estómago parecían resonar cada vez más fuertes, y con ellos los furiosos latidos del corazón.

Sus pies le picaban, deseosos de correr el poco espacio que los separaba de Ginny. Pero algo dentro de él impedía que cumpliera con lo que tanto ansiaba hacer. Quizá era el miedo y la inseguridad.

Observó la figura peluda del perro, dormido hasta lo más profundo. Nuevamente posó su vista en el techo resquebrajado de madera. Llevaba más de media hora queriendo conciliar el sueño, pero la lucidez parecía querer estar presente a como dé lugar dentro de él.

Un relámpago resonó con fuerza; los maderos desprendidos en ciertos puntos temblaron con ligereza, las nuevas luces de neón que compró ese día parpadearon un par de veces y unos golpes fuertes llegaron desde la puerta principal del lugar.

-¿Quién...? - ¿Quién era tan demente como para visitarlo en esa montaña con semejante tormenta? Sintió temor. Tomó uno de los fuertes maderos que cortó justo antes de que la lluvia dominara en el pueblo, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió sin espera.

Un nuevo trueno se escuchó a su alrededor, las tablas de madera temblaron de nuevo, y la luz de neón parpadeó, pero esta vez, se extinguió por completo.

Él no había tenido el valor de salir en busca de ella… pero ella sí para encararlo a él. En ese momento recordó una de las cualidades que tanto amaba de Ginevra Weasley, su valentía, y con ella su coraje.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Se encontraban incapaces de apartar la mirada. Ginny se mantenía bajo el incesante aguacero. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tanto por el frío como por la ¿emoción? ¿Los nervios? No sabía qué demonios sentía. Percibió leves mareos y creyó que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. La vista se le nubló por unos instantes, y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue (además de la sumisa oscuridad) unos brazos elevándola del suelo mojado.

Sólo con unos leves giros la tenue luz de neón volvió a alumbrar la mayor parte del lugar. Ceto se mantenía cerca de sus pies, con su parte trasera sentada y con su cola meneando de un lado a otro. Observaba con atención, igual que él, a la delgada figura femenina que reposaba sobre el delgado colchón. En esos momentos maldecía el hecho de no tener una cama más cómoda.

Sus ojos trazaban cada parte de la chica con una atención extrema. Su respiración acelerada a causa de la emoción se fue calmando con el pasar de los minutos. Aún no lo creía del todo… Ginevra Weasley estaba a sólo unos centímetros de él, dentro de esa cabaña, bajo el mismo techo… Acercó su silla hacia ella, con sus manos temblorosas y anhelantes por tocarla de nuevo. Un simple roce con la yema de sus dedos fue lo que se atrevió a dar en una de sus mejillas. Su piel, a pesar de la humedad, continuaba suave y deleitante ante el toque de su mano. Se percató de las pequeñas pecas que aún adornaban su nariz. En realidad, Ginny no había sufrido muchos cambios; simplemente pasó de ser una linda chica a ser una hermosa mujer.

"Inconscientemente" sus dedos continuaron con las leves caricias sobre su tez. Aquel acto resultaba cálido entre tanto frío. Rozó suavemente el leve moretón que tenía cerca de la sien, producto de la caída cerca de la fuente; maldijo el hecho de que tuviera aquella marca. Su mano se dirigió hacia su mejilla y su dedo pulgar, sin poder aguantarse, acarició con lentitud su labio inferior.

-Calla, Ceto… - Exclamó ante el ladrido del perro. Ceto lo miró por unos instantes para luego irse a echar sobre su alfombra.

Su mirada pasó nuevamente hacia la joven pelirroja. Sus manos continuaban trazando cada rasgo de su rostro, mientras dentro de él nacía el deseo de acercarse un poco más…

-Ginevra… Ginny – Susurrar su nombre estando junto a ella resultaba tan reconfortante. Quería que despertara. Deseaba que abriera esos ojos castaños y lo mirara.

¿Qué pasaría cuando eso ocurriera? No quería pensarlo…

Pero quería que despertara…

-Harry… - al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios que muchas veces saboreó no evitó sentir un leve temblor, mas no pasó lo que deseaba, Ginny no despertó.

Continuó con la grata tarea de acariciar su rostro, concentrándose completamente en aquella imagen. Incluso olvidó el hambre que su estomago denotaba antes de que Ginny llegara a la cabaña. Tenerla tan cerca resultaba tan bien, a pesar del tiempo que pasó lejos de su persona.

-Ginny… - Se necesitaba fuerza de voluntad para controlar los impulsos del cuerpo. Pero una vez había sucumbido a ellos, y en esa ocasión, parecía querer ser igual.

No resistió las ganas de acercarse más, sólo su rostro, logrando captar el aroma que desprendía la piel de la joven… a lluvia, y como siempre, a flores de Jazmín. No fue consciente al acercarse nuevamente, quedando a unos muy escasos centímetros de ella. Percibía con satisfacción su aliento, el lento sonido de su respiración, la perfecta visión de todas y cada una de sus pecas sobre su nariz… la mano que trazaba caricias se detuvo en su mejilla y sus ojos verdes viajaron con aprensión hacia sus labios.

Reviviría de nuevo si se atrevía a acortar la escasa distancia que quedaba. Cerró su mente, no pensó en nada, y avanzó con los impulsos que tanto deseaban salir… la besó, y con sólo decir que su interior estalló entre una euforia de dicha y felicidad, se podía describir como se sentía al tener sus labios unidos a los de Ginny Weasley… _de nuevo_.

Pero aquella realidad que él consideraba un sueño no duró más de medio minuto. No supo en que tiempo su trasero impactó contra el duro suelo de madera descuidada. Levantó la vista, temblando internamente al notar aquellas castañas observarlo con una mezcla de muchos sentimientos… que bien no supo definir.

-Ginny… - La joven mujer negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras sus ojos reflejaban las ganas de querer llorar. – Ginny…

-Calla… ¡Cállate! – La pelirroja se abrazó las piernas, sentada en el centro de la pequeña cama. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Harry y aquellas lágrimas que deseaban salir, lograron al fin cumplir su cometido.

La velocidad que adquirió Harry para levantarse del suelo resultó ser demasiado lenta. Se tomó con fuerza del respaldo de la silla al sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Nuevamente, temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo se tensó al estar de nuevo sentado frente a Ginny… observándola llorar. Pensó que si aquella situación continuaba de la misma manera, pronto sucumbiría al llanto también.

-Ginny… - Susurró su nombre con el timbre de voz más ronco de lo normal. La joven pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados, derramando un mar de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y hacían brillar su rostro. – Ginny…

-Cállate… - Logró escuchar a duras penas esa débil suplica de los labios de la chica. Respiró hondo con la intención de calmarse. Se irguió sobre la silla y apretó los labios para evitar hablar. Necesitaba decirle muchas cosas… y también necesitaba escucharla a ella.

Los primeros cinco minutos que pasaron constaron de puro silencio, a excepción de la lluvia y de los truenos. Las lágrimas de Ginny fueron cesando poco a poco. No se atrevía a mirar a Harry a los ojos otra vez. Su vista se encontraba clavada en los pies del joven, sin querer levantar la cabeza sólo un poco más. El temblor que sufría su cuerpo desde mucho antes de abandonar la cabaña de doña Jimena ya se había calmado. El corazón aún le latía con una fuerza y velocidad impresionante, pero su respiración ya se estaba normalizando. Sus ojos le ardían, pero no se atrevía a cerrarlos por completo. Ya había llorado suficiente, las lágrimas ya habían pasado. Ahora venían las palabras… lo que resultaría más complicado.

-Ha… Harry – Fue un débil murmullo que el chico supo captar bien. El joven de ojos verdes se enderezó en su asiento, buscando con la mirada esas castañas que tanto extrañaba. Ginny levantó la vista, y sólo necesitó admirar esas esmeraldas por un mili segundo para sentir que su cuerpo caía de nuevo ante aquellos nervios que la perseguían desde Londres. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la boca, pero ninguna palabra coherente parecía querer salir de su boca.

-Ginny…- La pelirroja agradeció el que Harry tomara la palabra. Después de todo, era él quien necesitaba explicarse. – Ginny… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

Pensó que no era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación después de estar años sin verse, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor…

-Trabajo… - Ginny abrazó más sus piernas contra sí conforme sus ojos se mantenían clavados sobre el rostro del joven. Lo admiraba como a una de aquellas fotos que guardaba entre las páginas amarillentas de su antiguo diario. Harry no había cambiado mucho. Poseía un aspecto desaliñado, descuidado… pero las facciones de su rostro se mantenían igual a las de su adolescencia. Más duro, más hombre… pero con ese aire de niño que tanto adoraba. Leves cicatrices reposaban en una de sus mejillas y en sus brazos descubiertos se podían apreciar marcas de heridas más profundas.

-Trabajas…

-Soy reportera… - Se impresionó al notar la seguridad con la que ahora salía su voz. Respiró con profundidad una vez más. – Vine por un evento que debía cubrir.

-Ah… - No era momento para caer nuevamente en el silencio. – Es… genial.

-Genial – Se vieron, incapaces de romper aquella conexión que establecieron sus ojos. Ginny liberó un suspiro de manera inconsciente mientras sus manos se entrelazaban a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ginny, yo…

-Harry, ¿por qué te fuiste? – No quería llorar de nuevo, pero inevitablemente, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. - ¿Por qué… por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Tanto… tanto tiempo, Harry. Pensé lo peor… Tú… tan des…

-Ginny… - No vio el momento en el cual la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y llegó hasta él dispuesta a darle una de sus mejores bofetadas. El impacto fue fuerte, y doloroso. Harry se llevó una de las manos hacia la enrojecida mejilla izquierda… sin duda tendría una marca, de eso estaba seguro.

-No tienes idea… - La palma de la mano de Ginny chocó ahora con su otra mejilla. – Lloré, Harry. Lloré como nunca. Mi madre quedó devastada… Mi familia. Y tú… Eres… - Formó dos puños con sus manos y los estrelló contra el cuerpo del joven. Las lágrimas no se asomaron de nuevo, ahora su rostro se hallaba contraído por una mueca de rabia y enojo… se encontraba molesta, verdaderamente molesta. Pero más que todo, dolida.

-Gin… ¡Ginny!

-Eres… Eres un… - Se agotó de golpearlo. Ya no quería estar ahí, quería irse a casa. - ¡Me voy de aquí! – Su intención era salir corriendo de aquel lugar, después de querer estar frente a él, ahora lo que deseaba era estar lejos; pero el brazo de Harry la detuvo mucho antes de dar el primer paso.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Te matarás bajo esta tormenta.

-Llegué con vida hasta acá, podré regresar sin problemas – Se quiso zafar del agarre, pero le resultó imposible. La mano de Harry hacia fuerte presión, incluso creyó que le dejaría los dedos marcados. – Suéltame – Lo observó desafiante.

-No voy a permitir que salgas con esta tormenta.

-No eres quien para decir… ¡Harry, déjame! – Se quejó al sentir su cuerpo ser arrastrado por el hombre de vuelta a la cama. El joven la sentó (de una manera no muy caballerosa) sobre el pequeño colchón. Ginny bufó al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Notó la silla depositarse frente a ella, y a Harry tomar asiento nuevamente.

-Quiero irme.

-No con esta lluvia – Se penetraron con la mirada. Ginny se estremeció, y desvió sus ojos.

-Quiero estar en casa… - Susurró observando una de las pobres paredes.

-Ginny… - Harry vio como la joven se abraza con fuerza a sí misma. Se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que se encontraba la ropa de Ginny (la cual consistía en un ligero pijama de dos piezas). Hacía frío gracias a aquel helado tiempo.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la silla. Caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de madera en el centro de la cabaña y tomó la única frazada que estaba en el lugar. Agradeciendo que estuviera completamente seca, la depositó con delicadeza sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada… - Se arrepintió de dar esa sugerencia al sentir esos ojos castaños observarlo con verdadera furia. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, no sin antes notar el sonrojo que adquirió Ginny en ese momento.

Una vez más el silencio los apresó de manera incomoda e interminable. Las tan necesarias palabras parecían haber desaparecido de sus mentes tan rápido como el trueno que resonó e hizo temblar el techo del lugar. Ginny miraba ahora a la figura del perro dormido en su lecho, y Harry sin parpadear la observaba a ella. El tenue brillo que desprendía la lámpara de neón era suficiente para hacer brillar los destellos rojizos que reinaban en la cabellera húmeda de Ginevra.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Se atrevió a hablar después de muchos minutos.

-Ceto.

-Es lindo.

Sólo tres palabras antes de callarse nuevamente. Era de hora de hablar, sí o sí.

-Ginny… - Adoptó una seguridad que se encontraba escaza dentro de él desde hace un tiempo. Debía aprovecharla. – De verdad, aún creo imposible el hecho de tenerte aquí… - _Muy cerca._

-Yo… también – Lo miró fijamente.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – Se llamó idiota mentalmente, pero no hallaba como iniciar.

Ginny endureció las facciones. Sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una línea recta, y en el centro de su frente ya se notaban pequeñas arrugas. ¿Cómo había estado? Verdaderamente mal… reponiéndose de a poco, pero nunca por completo.

-¿Quieres saber cómo he estado? – Harry notó la agudeza en el tono de su voz. – Como he estado… - Apretó sus manos hasta formar dos puños. - ¿Te cuento desde el día en el que te…?

-Ginny…

-Te fuiste… - Continuó. – Te fuiste, Harry. Sin explicación, sin nada… justo después… después… - Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. – Ni una maldita nota fuiste capaz de dejarnos. Yo…

-Ginny… lo siento, yo…

-¿No merecía al menos una explicación? Morí al ver que no estabas… que, todo lo que me habías dicho se desvanecía con el pasar de los días… días en los que, la esperanza de encontrarte bajaban a cada minuto. Mi madre estuvo devastada por semanas… Y yo…

-Ginny, lo siento…

-Sentirlo ahora no va a remediar el dolor que causaste… abandonaste a mi familia sin ninguna explicación. Me dejaste… después de…

-¿Y crees que yo no sufrí al alejarme de ustedes? – Se atrevió a interrumpir elevando el tono de su voz. – Sufrí, Ginny, y también lloré…Todos y cada uno de los días. Y aún sufro… yo…

-No creo…

-Alejarme de ustedes… de ti, fue condenarme a la peor de las sentencias. Yo…

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – Ginny clavó sus ojos en los de él. Ambas miradas centellaban, confusas, temerosas… - ¿Por qué me dejaste? – Aquella última pregunta la entabló en un casi inaudible susurro. Con la decisión tomada por Harry hace ya cinco años, no sólo se había condenado a él mismo… También a ella.

Harry bajó la mirada, clavando sus orbes verdes en sus propios pies. La angustia se apoderó de él como hace unos días. No evitó apretar los ojos, y notar que ya lágrimas de rabia y arrepentimiento comenzaban a descender. No era buena idea el decirle a ella… Pero sentía que si no hablaba, la agonía, junto con el tormento, terminarían por volverlo completamente demente.

-Tu familia me lo dio todo… - Harry apretó sus manos fuertemente sobre cada una de sus rodillas, y Ginny pudo notar la blancura que estaban adquiriendo sus nodillos debido a la presión que ejercía. – Les debo mucho. Tus padres me criaron con más amor del que merecía en realidad. Tus hermanos me acogieron como a un verdadero miembro Weasley… Tú… me lo distes todo… - Se atrevió a mirarla, y Ginny logró divisar el llanto que apresaba a Harry. Su corazón se volcó en un giro extremadamente doloroso. – Me lo distes todo… Y yo, no podía… - Su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase.

El joven trató de limpiar sus mejillas con la palma de su mano. Ginny respiró un par de veces antes de atreverse a abrir la boca. Se levantó de la cama con suma lentitud, dejando que la frazada que la protegía del frío cayera cerca de sus pies. Fueron pocos los pasos que dio para estar frente al chico, y haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer nuevamente en el llanto, levantó el rostro del joven con sus manos. Sus dedos pulgares rozaron con suavidad las visibles ojeras de Harry, éste cerró los ojos ante el cálido contacto. Las lágrimas no continuaban descendiendo, pero el llanto interno seguía potente dentro de sí.

-Te lo di todo… ¿Por qué me dejaste? – Sus ojos ya estaban brillosos. Pronto lloraría de nuevo, de eso estaba segura.

Harry abrió sus parpados con lentitud, sintiendo una sensación abrasadora al tener el cuerpo de Ginny cerca de él, nuevamente. Observó el rostro de la chica, marcado por una mueca de preocupación, de tristeza, de confusión y desconcierto. Sus delicadas manos aún se encontraban sobre sus mejillas, por lo que las suyas no tardaron en posarse sobre las de ella, presionando levemente, evitando que las moviera de allí.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – Susurró Ginny en voz baja. Ya las lágrimas empezaban a surcar de nuevo. No las evitó. Y Harry sintió como algo en su interior se resquebrajaba por completo. Hace mucho que estaba roto por dentro… Y ahora, simplemente ya no había remedio, sólo Ginny.

Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre las de ella, acariciando con delicadeza su dorso y sus muñecas. Sus orbes no se despegaban de aquellas castañas. La joven lo miraba sin parpadear, mostrando en sus ojos preguntas que deseaba entablar.

Se estremeció al sentir el rostro de Harry moverse para que sus labios hicieran contacto con la palma de su mano. El chico deslizó su boca por aquella zona con una lentitud excitante. Ambos suspiraron

-Aún te amo… - Reveló Harry observándola de nuevo. – Siempre te he amado, y siempre lo voy hacer – Percibió el temblor de la chica en cada parte de su cuerpo. Esas mismas palabras habían acariciado sus oídos hacia ya tanto tiempo… en su última noche.

Sus manos le ardían… quería apartarlas, pero Harry se lo impedía. Continúo llorando, ya sin tratar de calmarse.

-Harry…

-Nunca quise hacerte sufrir… Yo… - Presionó con más fuerza las manos de la joven sobre su rostro. – Siempre te pienso, en cada momento. No puedo evitar soñar contigo… Es…

-¿Por qué me dejaste? – No evitó un sollozo. – Yo… te amé…

_Lo amó… _¿Ya no lo hacía?

-Te amé como nunca en mi vida había amado a alguien… Eras…

No quería seguir escuchándola. Oírla decir que ya no reposaba en ella ese sentimiento de amor eterno hacia él, simplemente dolía. Quitó sus manos sin evitar la brusquedad. Era injusto, pero inevitable. El dolor lo carcomía.

-Arrojé todo a la basura. Eché a perder mi vida, y…

-Y la mía… - Interrumpió Ginny. – Eras todo para mi, Harry. Eras… eras simplemente mi vida. Te fuiste, y yo…

-Lo superaste – La miró. – Lo superaste, y es algo que agradezco. El que me olvidaras…

-¡Nunca te olvidé! – Entrecerró levemente los ojos. – Nunca… desde que te fuiste estás presente en mi mente cada maldito minuto. Tú… me arruinaste por eso. No me dejaste olvidarte… yo… - Sintió el cuerpo de Harry levantarse para encontrarse frente a frente, _muy cerca_... se estremeció.

-No quise…

-Me dejaste marcada de por vida… - Cerró los ojos al percibir el aliento del joven rozar levemente la punta de su nariz. Estaba mareada, aturdida… ese acercamiento no era recomendable para su salud, pero le resultó inevitable el querer alejarse, no podía… no quería. – Yo te amé con locura… y aún… - Se calló al sentir el pulgar de Harry trazar el contorno de su boca. – Estás demasiado cerca… - No supo cómo logró decir aquellas palabras.

-Me alejaré si me lo pides.

-Te alejaste de mi sin yo pedírtelo – Abrió los ojos al sentir que Harry se alejaba de ella. Mordió su labio inferior, tentada en hacer algo que sabía, no debía. ¿Aguantaría tanto tiempo?

-Harry… - No evitó acercarse a él… Lo sabía desde el momento en el que despertó con sus labios unidos a los suyos. Lo tomó de la camiseta, y lo jaló con una fuerza impresionante hacia ella.

No aguantó más tiempo. Cinco años ya habían sido más que suficiente. Lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, después de tanto soñarlo.

-Te amé con locura… - Inició con la frase que había dejado a la mitad. Harry la observaba ensimismado - Y aún… aún te sigo amando. – No dudó un segundo más en besarlo de lleno en los labios, beso que Harry respondió sin reprimirse.

Y la vida que creyeron perder tiempo atrás regresaba a ellos como un suspiro de felicidad. Mientras sus bocas se acariciaban una contra otra, mostrando la premura y la necesidad que ambos sentían por el otro, los brazos de Ginny se aferraron a su cuello como naufrago se aferra a su único salvavidas. Sintió las manos de Harry presionar su cintura y acercarla más hacia su cuerpo. La humedad y calidez del contacto tan pasional los hizo suspirar a ambos entre caricias de ansiedad y susurros silenciosos de anhelo. Ginny se apretó contra él, y Harry la abrazó aún con más fuerza… Por unos instantes, temió que ella se desvaneciera por completo. No deseaba que fuera un sueño, no. Era demasiado real.

El beso continuó pasional, anhelante. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún se encontrara impreso en sus labios el sabor a gloria y paraíso. El joven mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de ella a la par que una de sus manos trazaba caricias por su espalda hasta infiltrarla entre su cabello rojo fuego. La humedad de su ropa traspasaba la suya propia, sintió escalofríos en la espina dorsal… Sensaciones agradables, y _reales._

El deseo no se hacía extrañar... estaba presente. La suavidad de la lengua de Ginny se aferraba a la de él con una sensualidad innata y excitante. La besaba con ganas, como tantas veces lo soñó, o recordó.

La falta de aire no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Harry besó con ternura la mandíbula de Ginny al momento en el que ella dejó de mordisquear su labio inferior. Sonrió, como hacia tanto que no lo hacía.

-Aún te amo, idiota – Susurró la pelirroja al unir sus frentes una contra otra.

-Yo… pensé…

-Te juré amor eterno… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Lo besó con dulzura. – Siempre cumplo mis promesas, a diferencia de ti… - Harry apretó los labios. – No me has respondido, ¿por qué?

Se dijo que aquella era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Podía explicarle todo… arriesgándose a no ser perdonado por ella. No tenía perdón lo que había hecho.

-Ginny… - La voz le tembló debido a los nervios.

-Necesito que me digas… - Tomó su rostro y lo hizo verla a los ojos. - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Podía fácilmente mentir, pero era algo que no iba hacer. Quizá que de esa forma la culpa dejaría de mortificarlo, sólo un poco.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar los sucesos de aquella noche. Su cuerpo osciló intensamente, y Ginny lo sintió.

-Harry…

-No quería… - Sentía las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Su rostro denotaba pequeñas gotas de frío sudor. Abrazó a la pelirroja más contra sí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… asesiné a un hombre - El frío volvió a dominarlo cuando el cuerpo de la joven lo soltó con brusquedad y rapidez. Miró sus ojos… la decepción, el miedo y la incertidumbre opacaban al amor. Los latidos del corazón empezaron a dolerle, y la mirada de Ginny en lugar de calmarlo, lo atemorizaron aún más.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sentía los llamados que daban todos los poros de su piel para que ella lo abrazara de nuevo. Su mirada no se despegaba de cada una de las facciones de su rostro. De un momento a otro, se vio incapaz de definir sus expresiones. Estaba nervioso, temeroso, asustado… Ginny era la primera, y por ahora, la única persona a la cual le confesaría el secreto más grande que poseía. Esperaba su reacción con ansiedad, sintiendo las gruesas gotas de sudor helado resbalar por su frente.

-Creo… creo que… me voy a sentar – Ginny hablaba en apenas susurros. La observó caminar con lentitud hacia la cama y sentarse en ella de espaldas a él.

-Ginny…

-Espera – La joven pelirroja cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con profundidad. El frío que hacía unos instantes no sentía volvió a traspasar su piel y calar sus huesos. Tomó con premura la frazada junto a ella y se la colocó sobre sus hombros. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su rojo cabello mientras un suspiró de nervios salía de su boca. Percibió el cuerpo de Harry pasar junto a ella para sentarse de nuevo en la única silla presente. Lo miró, ya sin saber qué esperar.

Conocía a Harry Potter. Daría la vida por él sin dudarlo un solo segundo. No era malo… pero el hecho de que él hubiese asesinado a alguien, le provocaron inevitables oscilaciones en cada parte de su ser. Quizás era una broma… una muy mala broma.

-Es… es una broma, ¿cierto? – El gesto en el rostro de Harry le dejaron bien claro que no era así. Le llegaron las ganas de gritar, de golpearlo de nuevo, pero aquello era algo que no haría… por el momento. – Bien… - Nuevamente, el constante silencio. El colchón donde se encontraba temblaba constantemente debido al tic que se desarrolló en su pierna izquierda. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, queriendo calmarse.

-Ginny… puedo explicarme – Se podía notar los nervios presentes en la voz de Harry. El ambiente se tornó tenso y los parpadeos que empezó a dar la tenue luz de neón no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

-¡Arregla esa maldita luz! – La orden de Ginny actuó como resorte en el cuerpo del joven. Harry se levantó con velocidad, caminando hacia la pequeña lámpara para darle unos nuevos giros al bombillo.

-Ginny…

-Explícate – Clavó su nerviosa mirada en las esmeraldas del chico. Harry suspiró mientras enderezaba su cuerpo contra el respaldar de la incómoda y enmohecida silla.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo… - Susurró observándola fijamente.

-No te temo… - Respondió en voz baja. – Jamás podría tenerte miedo – Un alivio la inundó al notar la ligera sonrisa que Harry le obsequió. – Pero… necesito que me expliques – Movió su cuerpo para poder tener al joven frente a frente.

Ginny se sorprendió al notar el rudo cambio que adquirieron las esmeraldas de Harry en ese momento. Su mirada pasó a ser una sombra oscura, la cual podía transmitir tanto coraje como arrepentimiento, temor, duda, e ira… miedo, sobre todo.

-Sólo te pediré que no me interrumpas.

-Si no es necesario, no lo haré – El joven suspiró con profundidad y lentitud. Miró sus manos, las cuales se encontraban postradas sobre su regazo. Se encargó de entrelazar sus propios dedos para luego clavar su mirada en los castaños ojos de la chica.

-A pesar de querer borrar esa imagen de mi mente, aún puedo recordar con detalles lo que presencié en la sala de mi casa a los diez años. Puedo recordar, he incluso soñar todo con claridad los ruidos, las suplicas de mi padre, los sollozos de mi madre… ¡esa maldita risa! – Apretó sus manos mientras sus ojos ahora se encontraban fijos en algún punto de aquella agujerada pared de madera envejecida. – Lo vi, vi su rostro… vi las intenciones, y vi lo que les hizo… - Lloró de nuevo, ya sin querer contenerse. - Lo vi todo… y… mientras lloraba como el mocoso que era, me hice un juramente, el cual cumpliría… matar al desgraciado.

Miró a Ginny por unos breves segundos. La joven pelirroja sólo se limitaba a observarlo, sin ninguna expresión plasmada en su fino rostro. Respiró hondo antes de continuar…

_Se localizó el cuerpo de un hombre en las afueras de Londres…_

_¿Suicidio o asesinato?_

_Identidad de la víctima, desconocida…_

-Matar al desgraciado. Algo que me prometí hacer, y… logré cumplir. Después de siete años, conseguí vengarme… Y, yo… yo no…

-¿Te arrepentiste? – A Harry le sorprendió el notar la tranquilidad en la voz de Ginny.

-Sí… y no. Cuando logré localizarlo, yo estaba en el punto más feliz de mi vida… - La miró de nuevo. – Estaba contigo, y en ese momento, era el estúpido adolescente más feliz del mundo.

-¿Y aquello no te bastó para abandonar tus planes? – Ahora sí se notaba el enojo en el timbre de su voz.

-No pude. Cuando descubrí el paradero de aquel sujeto, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue llegar hasta él. Conseguí el arma, ¡y no me preguntes cómo! – Vociferó al notar que Ginny abría la boca para hablar. – Llegué hasta él, sin importarme la tormenta que caía esa noche. Lo vi, vi su rostro, sus ojos… y recordé su risa. Tan sólo se necesitó eso para hacerme tirar del gatillo.

-¿Cómo lograste dar con él sin saber siquiera su nombre?

-Su cara quedó impresa en mi mente, Ginny. Al verlo en Londres, una vez, me di la tarea de seguirlo, todos y cada uno de sus pasos, sin importarme si me alejaba o no de la ciudad. Di con su mísera y pobre cabaña, muy parecida a esta… Y la decisión de matarlo fue aún más fuerte, y lo hice.

-Aún sabiendo que te arruinarías la vida.

-Aún sabiendo eso… y… me fui de Londres – El ambiente se tornó sigiloso. Sorprendentemente, el ruido de la lluvia había bajado su intensidad. Aún caían las finas gotas de agua, pero la potencia de la tormenta bajó de manera increíble, dando tregua al pueblo.

Ginny no levantó la vista hasta el momento en el que unos sollozos inevitables llenaron sus oídos. Harry lloraba, de nuevo. Gimoteaba como un niño pequeño, tomando su mojado rostro entre sus manos. Y fue en ese instante en el que la pequeñísima parte que se encontraba completa dentro del pecho de la joven se quebró en miles de pedacitos.

-Harry… - Parte de sur ser no quería acercarse a él. Pero tanto su mente, como su corazón y la mayor parte de sus sentidos, deseaban todo lo contrario.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta él con una calma que no sentía del todo. Los brazos del joven actuaron como muñecos de harapo entre sus manos. Logró despejarlos, consiguiendo la oportunidad de acunarse entre ellos después de haber tomado asiento sobre su regazo. No evitó recordar momentos pasados, cuando ambos tomaban aquella posición tanto en momentos de bajos ánimos, como momentos de felicidad compartida.

-Estúpido… - Habló a la vez que se apoyaba en su pecho mientras Harry hundía parte de su rostro entre su cabello rojo. – estúpido, idiota, imbécil… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-¡Maté a un hombre, Ginny! Eso es algo que no podía…

-¡Nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado, Harry! Mis padres hubieran hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado.

-Un asesinato… - La abrazó más fuerte contra sí. - ¿Te importa si hablamos de otro tema?

- No… - Se aferró más a su cuerpo. – No me importa hablar de otro tema – Levantó su rostro para dar con el de Harry. Movió sus manos hacia él, logrando secar las húmedas mejillas del joven. No todo estaba olvidado ya; pero por el momento, se permitiría pensar en él nada más. ¿No le importaba aquel pecado que cometió el amor de su vida?... no iba a taladrar su cabeza con esa pregunta, por ahora. ¡Dios, estaba con Harry! Eso era lo único que le importaba en realidad… lo único.

-La madera de esta silla es muy vieja, está vencida y enmohecida… no creo que agu… - La frase se vio interrumpida por la caída que sufrieron sus cuerpos contra el piso. Rieron sin evitarlo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaban.

-La única silla, y ya está rota – Se dijo Harry fingiendo un lamento. Tomó los brazos de Ginny para pegarla de nuevo a él. La joven aún reía a causa del pequeño incidente. – No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba… - Reveló de pronto, moviendo su cabeza de tal forma que su frente quedara apoyada contra la de Ginny. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo esas sensaciones tan llenadoras que sólo eran causadas por el cuerpo de la pelirroja junto a él.

-Y yo… no te puedes imaginar… yo…

-No llores - Pidió Harry al notar cómo se le quebraba la voz.

-No, pero tú tampoco lo hagas – Exclamó.

-Bien... – La abrazó más fuerte. – Cinco años en los que pensé, moriría… y no precisamente por la culpa, sino por estar lejos de ti.

-Cuando eras el tonto chico de dieciséis años, te costaba más hablar sobre tus sentimientos.

-He cambiado.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Harry ante mis ojos, igual de tonto… - Se besaron con una delicadeza que los hizo suspirar boca contra boca.

Ciertas preguntas se arremolinaron en el cerebro del joven de ojos verdes. Todas con relación al pensamiento de Ginevra. Preguntas precisas, las cuales fueron respondidas en parte por esa frase que la joven murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-Te amo, Harry. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo voy hacer.

¡Ella aún lo amaba! Lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Y el estar seguro de ese hecho lo hicieron perderse en esos pensamientos que, desde hace mucho, estaban muy bien resguardados, pero que ahora podían salir a la luz… porque todos eran por y para ella… todos por y para Ginny.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Ginny… yo…

-Bésame.

Y de nuevo aquel sentimiento de vida, de plenitud. Esa sensación abrasadora, la cual no sabían cómo describirla… Era como sentir algo grande… _enorme_, y cálido nacer desde lo más profundo del pecho, restaurando de esa forma cualquier herida que se marcó dentro de ellos debido al dolor de estar separados por cinco años.

Sus labios se acariciaban con una velocidad apremiante. Un contacto húmedo, intenso… que suscitaba en los dos la necesidad mutua que sentían. El deseo que despertaba y se denotaba a través de los poros de sus pieles. La pasión que siempre hubo entre ellos. El amor que no cesaban de profesarse… incluso en la ausencia de alguno de los dos, a pesar de querer olvidarlo en algún momento, sin desearlo en realidad.

_Esas sensaciones… _

Harry gimió cuando sintió la delgada figura de Ginny apretarse contra sí. _Esas sensaciones, _esas que _sólo ella_ despertaba. Esas que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo… _esa necesidad _de tenerla, en todos los sentidos. Y aquellas ganas no se debían a la abstinencia en la que se vio sometido los pasados cinco años… no. Era algo profundo, algo más que sólo _eso…_

-Te amo, Ginny… - Besó su mentón antes de darse el placer de acariciar su cuello con los labios. Besos lentos, igual de húmedos, pero siempre tiernos. Besos que se encargaría de esparcir por cada parte de su cuerpo si ella se lo permitía… Besos que proclamaban de forma silenciosa lo mucho que la veneraba.

El tiempo parecía haber sido nulo. Sentía como si las gotas de lluvia hubieran dejado de caer, como si el viento que antes agitaba las copas de los arboles se hubiera detenido en pleno andar… supo que ella no lo detendría al momento en el que la liberó de sus prendas, de ese ligero pijama que, gracias a lo húmedas que se encontraban, le permitieron ver la belleza que superaba la palabra _perfección._

-Preciosa… - Se alejó de ella con el fin de tener una mejor visión de su ser, alabándose por haber tomado la decisión de despojarla de su brassier al mismo tiempo que su camisa.

Sus ojos viajaron de abajo hacia arriba, sin prisa, queriendo dejar resguardado en su memoria aquella imagen… se colmó de ternura cuando notó ese característico sonrojo en las mejillas de Ginny. Sonrió, acerándose de nuevo y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Tú sí que cambiaste… - La besó con suavidad. – Eres preciosa.

-¿Y acaso antes no lo era? – Le fue inútil el tratar de fingir algo de enojo, pues la sonrisa se mantenía tatuada sobre sus labios mientras su interior saltaba de regocijo al estar de esa forma entre los brazos de Harry… _otra vez._

-Siempre fuiste hermosa, siempre… pero ahora… - Bajó la mirada, cosa que provocó el aumento del color rojizo en el rostro de ella. No se dio por decir otro calificativo que pudiera definir esa belleza. Sólo se limitó a besarla con lentitud.

Era increíble que ya su cuerpo no sintiera frío… La agujerada camiseta que antes lo cubría cayó al suelo, muy cerca de la figura de Ceto, el cual parecía haber notado la necesidad de intimidad que demostraba la pareja. Éste, sin hacer mucho ruido, salió por la puerta, que hasta ahora era que se daban cuenta de que se encontraba semi abierta.

-Tienes a un perro muy listo… - Murmuró Ginny.

Sus castañas se concentraron en esas esmeraldas que irradiaban más de un sentimiento. Sus delicadas manos trazaban con morosidad leves caricias en los brazos de Harry, comprobando que el trabajo de cortar leña era gratamente beneficioso para el cuerpo masculino. Sus dedos se detuvieron en una de esas delgadas cicatrices sobre su pecho. Las miró mientras las delineaba con lentitud.

-¿Cómo te las hiciste?

-Tardé en ser un experto con el hacha. Y las astillas, resultan ser más peligrosas de lo que la gente piensa… - Sonrieron, y Harry no evitó exhalar un profundo suspiro cuando los labios de Ginny tocaron esas marcas sobre su piel.

_Esas sensaciones… _

Ella y él, _juntos de nuevo…_

De un momento a otro la cama resultó sentirse tan cómoda como una blanca nube esponjosa, la cabaña no paraba de brillar a su alrededor, los truenos ya no resonaban estrepitosamente, y las benditas mariposas en su estomago al fin despertaban vivarachas de su largo letargo… _cinco años. _

No deseaba ser rápido. Quería disfrutarla.

Besos, caricias, mimos, roces, susurros, frases, sudor…_ Necesidad._

-Te amo… - La miró. Su fino rostro se encontraba colorado, su respiración acelerada, su frente sudorosa, sus ojos cerrados, sus tiernos labios húmedos e hinchados, sus pecas preciosas. La sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo sólo por el simple tacto de placer que aún no se llegaba a profundizar. Estaba_ viviendo_… después de cinco años_… _se sentía _vivo._

-Mírame, Ginny – La joven abrió grande los ojos, extasiada ante el maravilloso momento. – No dejes de mirarme… - El beso que Harry le obsequió en ese momento provocó que sus caderas se apretaran contra las de él de manera inconsciente, sintiendo las palpitaciones internas aumentar dentro de sí al sentir sus partes más sensibles presionarse con fervor. Sus ojos no se despegaban conforme sus lenguas no querían dar fin a la batalla…

Harry ya no podía esperar… En ese momento, manteniendo su mirada fija en aquel par de hermosos ojos, la penetró, de manera suave y a la vez firme. Ginny se arqueó hacia él, entreabriendo los labios para liberar un suave gemido de placer. Sentirlo dentro de ella era como viajar a un mundo totalmente paralelo, muy diferente a la realidad, lejos de cualquier mal, y muy cerca de la felicidad.

Y mientras los movimientos se hacían más vehementes, las caricias más prodigiosas, los gemidos más sonoros, y los _Te amo_ más necesarios, ambos sintieron como si los cinco años pasados nunca hubieran transcurrido. Él era el joven de diecisiete años, listo y algo tonto, que Ginny adorada… y ella era la chica de dieciséis, inteligente y valiente, que Harry tanto amaba.

Perdidos en su mundo, sintieron de nuevo la felicidad… Juntos llegaron al éxtasis. Juntos tocaron el cielo, y juntos _renacieron _de nuevo.

La vitalidad parecía avivarse en ellos a pesar de sentirse agotados. Harry reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ginny mientras ella se dedicaba a trazar caminos sin ruta específica sobre su húmeda espalda. Ambos temblaban, felices, llenos, completos… Vivos, _otra vez._

-Te amo, Ginny – Era la quinta vez que se lo decía en menos de cinco minutos.

-Y yo a ti… - Harry levantó la vista para observarla, sonriendo. Admiró su aún colorado rostro, su cabello despeinado, su mirada brillante…

-Te ves tremendamente hermosa después de hacer el amor – Ahogó una risa al ver la expresión enrojecida de Ginny. - ¡Siempre te lo he dicho! – La besó mientras sus brazos se ceñían de manera más posesiva alrededor de la figura femenina, amarrándola contra su cuerpo. Pegó su nariz a la blanca piel de su cuello, proporcionando caricias y haciéndola reír.

-Cosquillas… - Dijo Ginny sin dejar de reírse. Harry la miró de nuevo, con una devoción que la hizo estremecerse aferrada a su cuerpo.

-Te amo… - Repitió. – Si esto que está pasando resulta ser otro de mis sueños, del cual llegara a despertar… juro que me suicido. – La joven pelirroja le propició una fuerte colleja que lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

-Idiota… - Exclamó seria. – Si esto fuera un sueño (lo cual no es) y llegaras a despertar, lo que tienes que hacer es regresar a Londres y buscarme – Lo besó con dulzura.

La lluvia pareció cobrar su potencia. Podían escuchar con claridad las gotas de agua chocar contra el techo de madera.

-Ceto, ¿estará bien?

-Sí, sabe cuidarse solo. Además, adora correr bajo la lluvia.

-Se siente bien… - Lo miró. – Correr bajo la lluvia – Llevó ambas manos hacia la cabellera del joven, cerrándolas en ella y jalando suavemente, sintiendo las hebras de cabello deslizarse entre sus dedos. – Definitivamente necesitas un corte – Rió antes de que su boca se viera ocupada entre los labios del chico.

-Ha… Harry… - Separó su rostro aún dándole pequeños besos. – Yo… ¿Tendrás algo de comer? – Aquello lo dijo con cierta vergüenza. El joven sonrió, recordando el apetito que dominaba en la mayoría de los Weasley. Al instante fue él quien se sonrojó por la pena. No poseía nada para formar una decente comida… Ginny lo observó, y pareció captar sus pensamientos por medio de su expresión.

-Tengo…

-Lo que sea, tonto, sería feliz con tan sólo una hogaza de pan – Le sonrió abiertamente. Harry le devolvió el gesto mientras tomaba la pequeña y delgada frazada para cubrirse con ella antes de levantarse. Pero Ginny se la arrebató de inmediato. - ¿Por qué cubrirte? – Preguntó riendo. – Recuerda que me encanta verte – Gozó la imagen de las mejillas coloradas de Harry. Lo atrajo por la nuca para obsequiarle un nuevo beso justo antes de que él se levantara.

Lo observó con atención, comprobando que Harry seguía siendo hermoso… Sencillamente hermoso. Aunque…

-Deberías engordar unos cuantos kilos, flacucho – Le dijo divertida cuando lo tuvo nuevamente aferrado a ella. Dos enormes barras de granola junto con unas rodajas de pan eran el menú para esa noche. Ginny los tomó con ambas manos, permitiéndole a los brazos de Harry enroscarse de nuevo alrededor de su cintura. El joven apoyó su mentón en el pecho de ella a la par que aceptaba con gusto un pequeño trozo de pan. – Nada como las comidas de Molly Weasley para recuperar el peso perdido. - Dio un mordisco a una de las barras de cereal.

-La señora Weasley… - Los ojos de Harry brillaron con cierto deje de añoranza. - ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y el señor Weasley?

-Mi madre continúa abrigando en casa. Hace pasteles por encargo, y de verdad le va muy bien. Mi papá se retiró hace un año de esa oficina en la cual trabajaba, ahora labora también desde casa. Fred y George tienen su propio negocio, una franquicia de diversos artículos deportivos y de fiestas. Charlie logró abrir un refugio para animales, el cual lo mantiene junto con Bill. Percy da clases en la universidad de Londres.

-¿Y Ron? – El recuerdo de su mejor amigo hicieron temblar ligeramente su voz.

-Ronald… - Suspiró Ginny después de tragar un trozo de pan. – Logró graduarse de la facultad de ingeniería ¿puedes creerlo? – Sonrió junto con Harry. – Trabaja en una empresa la cual no recuerdo su nombre. Conoció a una chica… - Habló Ginny agrandando su sonrisa – Se llama Hermione, es muy agradable. La considero mi mejor amiga. Mi hermano y ella hacen una pareja muy cómica, deberías verlos juntos. – Rió ante los graciosos recuerdos de su hermano compartiendo con su novia.

-Es un alivio saber que a todos les va muy bien.

-Sí… y, siempre extrañándote – Lo miró. – Mi madre siempre te nombra… ella…

-Debes saber que yo también los extraño. Tu familia me lo dio todo, les debo mucho.

-Ya… pronto los verás de nuevo. Muero por llegar a Londres contigo y…

-Ginny… - Interrumpió Harry con un incómodo nudo en la garganta. – Yo no voy a regresar a Londres.

Sólo bastó esa frase, para sentir su corazón hinchado de felicidad ser estrujado y achicarse nuevamente.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lo golpearía fuertemente si continuaba estando junto a él, por lo que trató de levantarse de la pequeña cama… mas los brazos de Harry aferrados con posesión en su cintura se lo impidieron. Lo miró con cierta furia e ira reflejada en su rostro, quizás esperando intimidarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Apretó los labios para evitar el temblor que se quería desarrollar en ellos mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de aquellas esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban.

No se imaginaba estar nuevamente sin él, ya no, otra vez.

-Harry…

-No puedo regresar, Ginny.

-¿Por qué no? Por Dios, Harry. No puedes decirme que no regresarás… es… yo no…

-Ginny, entiende. No puedo volver a Londres después de…

-Sí, sí, mataste a alguien. ¿Debo decir en voz alta que eso no me importa? Libraste al mundo de un desgraciado, ya. ¿Por qué no volver? Harry, de verdad que…

-Ginny…

-No puedes pretender que yo regrese, y dejarte acá, en este lugar…

-En Londres ya no tengo nada.

-¿Y yo? – Se empañaron sus castaños ojos. – Está mi familia… y yo, Harry. Me tienes a mí.

-Ginny… - Una de sus manos se apoyó en la pecosa mejilla de Ginevra. – Es… es sólo que… se me es tan difícil.

-Pues, debes superarlo. Y creo que la mejor forma es que regreses. Por favor, Harry, estoy de nuevo contigo… - Aquella frase la pronunció de una forma que los hicieron ver (de nuevo) que lo que vivían era la realidad. – No puedo irme sin ti, y no pienso dejarte lamentándote solo en este lugar.

-Ginny…

-Volverás a Londres conmigo…

-Ginny…

-Verás de nuevo a mi familia…

-Ginny…

-Y te prometo que serás de nuevo feliz – Tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y besó sus dedos con dulzura. – No vayas a dejarme de nuevo – Le miró fijamente, taladrando sus orbes verdes con sus almendrados ojos nublados.

-Esa cara… - Harry sonrió. – Sigues con esas expresiones que me manipulan sin remedio.

-¿Regresarás conmigo?

-Ya estamos juntos – La besó con frenesí.

La tormenta se aplacaba por unos minutos en el transcurso de la noche. Ceto no regresó de su caminata bajo la lluvia, pero supieron que se encontraba perfectamente bien al escucharlo aullar cerca de la cabaña.

-¿Es mitad lobo?

-Sí, ¿no viste su cola? – Harry acomodó de nuevo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ginny, cerrando los ojos. – Lo encontré en el otro lado del río dos años después de llegar a este lugar. Estaba solo, así que decidimos hacernos compañía mutuamente.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre quise tener un perro? – Preguntó Ginny mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Sí… - Rió Harry. – Llorabas por horas cada vez que tu madre decía No.

Ambos rostros mantuvieron una ligera sonrisa ante el silencio extrañamente agradable que se formó entre ellos. El joven postro una de sus manos en el plano abdomen de la pelirroja, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la textura de su piel. Mientras, Ginny se dedicaba a deslizar sus palmas sobre aquella indomable mata azabache. Harry sintió una relajante y agradable sensación apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser. Suspiró, sintiendo la piel de la chica enchinarse debido al contacto de su aliento contra su tez. Sonrió de nuevo, abrazándola más fuerte y permitiéndole a Morfeo ganar la batalla en ese momento, estando seguro que al despertar, Ginny continuaría fuertemente abrazada a él.

La lluvia no volvió a tomar potencia al día siguiente, pero aún se podían percibir pequeñas gotas de agua caer algo precipitadas contra los caminos verdes que rodeaban la cabaña. Despertó a causa de un ligero escalofrío. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Ginny en la pequeña cama. No se alarmó, puesto que sus orbes se clavaron en la figura femenina que reposaba frente a la única ventana abierta. Los rayos del sol eran nulos esa mañana, pero aún así, podía apreciar una increíble luz irradiar de aquel cuerpo de mujer.

Se levantó con sigilo del colchón, caminando hacia ella y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, sintiéndola dar un respingo de la sorpresa. Pegó su pecho a su menuda espalda, luego besó su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó Ginny acariciando los antebrazos del joven. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, logrando rozar los labios del muchacho con los suyos por unos muy considerables minutos.

-Hace tanto que no dormía tan bien – La abrazó más fuerte. – Pensé que esta tormenta sería por más tiempo.

-Aún no se va del todo, mira las nubes – El cielo continuaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de enormes motas grises. - El aroma es agradable.

Se podía apreciar un agradable olor a especias: Hierba buena, menta, flores de cayena, manzanilla; e incluso aquellos aliños que utilizaba su madre para muchos de sus guisos: Perejil, cilantro…

-Existen una gran variedad de plantas en estas montañas – Comentó admirando las colinas más próximas.

-Muchos de sus aromas me recuerdan a las comidas de tu madre.

-Justo en eso estaba pensando – Sonrieron. – Harry… – Se giró para tenerlo frente a frente. Sus manos se posaron en la base del cuello del joven mientras los brazos de Harry la acercaban más a él. Al despertar esa mañana, logró contar a la perfección los días que pasaron después de abordar el avión en Londres. Estaba segura, y un pequeño almanaque que encontró arrugado en el suelo de madera se lo confirmaron. – Feliz Cumpleaños – No esperó para besarlo en los labios, con una mezcla de anhelo y ternura.

-Ya… - Dio pequeños besos a la boca de Ginevra antes de separarse lentamente. – Mi cumpleaños… - Susurró antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Sí, 31 de Julio – Apoyó su frente contra la de él. – Creo que no estoy mal en mis cálculos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Lo besó una vez más.

El destino podía portarse cruel en algunas partes de la vida, pero también podía ser inmensamente generoso; pues fue el destino improvisto quien los junto de una manera que ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar, y en una fecha que causaba recuerdos e imágenes nítidas y claras de su feliz pasado juntos.

-Feliz cumpleaños - Susurró de nuevo acariciando su cuello. - ¿Se te había olvidado?

-Admito que no estaba interesado. No desde hacía cinco años. Estando solo, en esta…

-Ya no estás solo, Harry - Lo interrumpió Ginny. – Estamos junto, de nuevo… - No se cansaba de repetir esas palabras. – Y… esta vez me aseguraré de que sí sea para siempre. – Lo miró a los ojos. – No permitiré que te alejes de mí de nuevo. Si hubiera sabido… - Harry la calló con un beso.

-Perdóname… lo siento, yo… - Ella fue quien lo besó.

-Ya… no importa, olvidemos eso – Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda descubierta del joven. – Lamentablemente, no poseo ningún obsequio para darte.

-Ginny… - La besó nuevamente, con lentitud y tranquilidad. – ¿Recuerdas mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños? – Preguntó conforme sus labios apresaban con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos se encargaban de desatar ese molesto nudo de la sábana que cubría la delgada figura de ella.

-Siempre.

-Fue el mejor de todos mis cumpleaños – Besó un punto bajo su oreja, haciéndola estremecer. – Estar contigo, Ginevra, ha sido, es, y será siempre el mejor de los obsequios. El que me dejes ser parte de ti, a pesar de todo, es lo más maravilloso que me puedes dar… - Besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios. – Te amo – Su boca se apoyó contra la de la joven con una sed y una pasión que ambos sentían estallar dentro de sí. Se dejaron caer en la cama una vez más… queriendo, deseándolo, necesitándolo.

Y esa sensación de felicidad absoluta los apresaba de nuevo, haciendo que ambos repitieran en sus mentes aquella frase completamente cierta _"No es un sueño, no es un sueño… no es un sueño"._

_-_Sentirte, ser parte de ti…_ - _Se adentró en ella con una lentitud que la hicieron suspirar y gemir a la vez. – Estar contigo… - La apresó entre sus brazos, presionándola contra su cuerpo. – Permitirme estar contigo, es el mejor obsequio que me puedas dar.

Sus sentidos se impregnaron con la esencia de ella; sus caricias, sus gemidos, su aroma, su sabor, la visión de sus castañas clavadas en los verdes ojos de él. ¿De verdad había pensado no volver a estar con ella después de esos hermosos momentos dentro de esa cabaña? No… No lo soportaría de nuevo. Ya no podía imaginarse estar presente en la tierra si el cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley no estaba cerca de él.

Regresaría a Londres, sin importar las perturbaciones.

O O O

La cara de la muy agradable mujer mostraba una expresión de notable impresión y sorpresa que, muy en vano, trató de disimular.

-Bien… veo que sobreviviste a la tormenta. Me dejaste muy preocupada, mi niña – Doña Jimena habló con su característico tono sereno, dirigiéndose a Ginny pero sin despegar sus ojos de las manos que se hallaban entrelazadas con fuerza. - ¡Estaba muy preocupada! – El asombro pasó al leve enojo. – ¡Que imprudencia, muchacha! No…

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad… Pero…

-Creo que… - La vista de la señora se posó nuevamente sobre las manos de los jóvenes, luego se concentró en el rostro de Harry. – No sé si entienda muy bien lo que ocurre – Doña Jimena sonrió con un deje de diversión ante la expresión incomoda del joven. – Harry, querido, preparé de esos bollos que tanto te gustan. ¿Desean desayunar?

Y ese delicioso desayuno trajo consigo una muy larga historia (con ciertas partes omitidas) que dejaron a la telenovela favorita de Doña Jimena (una que nunca se perdía, por nada del mundo), ser olvidada por ella.

-Es increíble cómo una mujer tan pequeña puede ser tan habladora.

-Le agradaste.

-Es una señora muy agradable – Ginny tomó asiento en la cama que reposaba en la pequeña habitación de la posada. Palmeó el colchó junto a ella, invitando a Harry.

-Volverá a llover.

-Eso es muy predecible – La joven pelirroja sonrió y fijó su vista en el rostro de su compañero. Harry mantenía sus ojos clavados en el panorama que mostraba la ventana empañada desde afuera por la humedad. Algo dentro de ella osciló por unos instantes. Ese temor de separarse de él nuevamente, de no tenerlo cerca, la atormentaba desde el momento en el que lo vio en la cabaña después de salir de su inconsciencia.

Creyó que dudaba.

-¡Volverás conmigo a Londres! – La voz de Ginevra salió como una orden de un general dada a un principiante soldado. Harry mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Separarme nuevamente de ti es condenarme al infierno por segunda vez. Creo que no lo soportaría de nuevo.

-Siento que dudas en regresar. Y no…

-Dudé… No sé cómo me sentiré al estar en Londres de nuevo.

-Yo estaré contigo, y te ayudaré a superar todo aquello que te atormenta.

-No creo que pueda superar la culpa alguna vez. Lo que hice no…

-Ya está en el pasado. No tienes que rememorarlo si sabes que te lastima tanto.

-Se me es inevitable… Creo que nunca olvidarlo será mi castigo. Aunque, no sé… Dios estaría siendo muy generoso.

-No eres una mala persona.

-Pero actué como una.

El silencio se presentó por un breve tiempo. Ginny se levantó de la cama sin emitir ningún sonido, se dirigió hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño y encendió la llave de la ducha al instante, liberándose de las prendas de ropa que se encontraban bañadas por manchones de barro.

-Ven aquí… - Sacó sólo la cabeza del cuarto para llamar a Harry. – Imagino que Doña Jimena no mencionó nada de nuestro aspecto por la telenovela que le narramos, pero de verdad necesitamos un buen baño – Extendió su delgado brazo, dándole a Harry el alcance para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Esto era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, bañarme contigo - Los brazos de Harry apresaron la cintura de la joven y la pegaron contra sí mientras el agua de la regadera bañaba cada parte de ellos.

-Sólo nos bañamos un par de veces juntos estando en casa – Rió Ginny – Con mis padres y mis hermanos presentes la mayoría de las veces, se nos era imposible infiltrarnos para estar solos los dos. – Tomó la barra de jabón color verde manzana y la deslizó con suavidad por lo largo de la espalda del chico.

El pudor entre ellos era inexistente desde hacía tiempo. Desde su primera vez.

-Tendremos mucho que recuperar cuando estemos en Inglaterra – Sonrió Ginny radiante.

-¿Por qué no empezar ahora? – La besó fervientemente.

O O O

La tormenta que atacó no duró más de tres días seguidos, dejando al pueblo con aquel clima frío y con olor a hierba y tierra húmeda. El verde del pasto y de las hojas de los árboles se encontraba más intenso y llamativo cuando pasaron frente a las extensiones que rodeaban la mayor parte del lugar.

Las despedidas de Harry con cada uno de los habitantes que se ganaron su entera amistad llegaron la tarde anterior al día en el que la pareja se disponía a conducir rumbo a uno de los aeropuertos del país.

_¿Por qué te vas, Harry? ¿Acaso se conocen? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no cuentan desde el inicio?_

Bastaba con contarles parte de la verdad sólo a doña Jimena y a los señores dueños de la diminuta tienda. Personas que tanto Harry como Ginny recordarían con cariño por su amabilidad.

Las palabras _"Regreso a Londres, regreso a Londres… regreso a Londres"_ Parecieron sustituir a la insistente frase _"No es un sueño"_. Aún descansaba en su mente una minúscula sensación de duda. Miró a Ginny, la cual mantenía una ancha sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta el más oscuro callejón nocturno impresa en su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos castaños se reflejaba en sus esmeraldas, haciendo brillar la mayor parte de su interior. Observarla y sentirla cerca disipaban cualquier vestigio de temor. A pesar de aún sentirse algo inseguro, la presencia de Ginevra junto a él lo ayudaría más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hacía cinco años creyó que abandonar Londres era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero ahora, regresar sin duda era lo ideal. No sólo por el hecho de que quizás su mente dejaría de aturdirlo con escenas del pasado, sino también por el pensamiento de que… construiría su vida con Ginny, esa que soñó desde el momento en el que sus verdes ojos chocaron con esas radiantes castañas.

-Una jaula para Ceto – Ginny habló en ese momento. Harry la miró. – No creerías que lo dejaríamos, ¿cierto? Él lo odiaría, y sin duda tú también.

-No había imaginado dejarlo acá… yo, estaba pensando…

-Mañana por la mañana estaremos en el avión rumbo a casa… - La joven mujer posó sus manos sobre cada una de las mejillas del chico, haciéndolo verla fijamente. – Y todo estará bien ¿sí? Deja de pensar en eso que te angustia, que ya me estás empezando a exasperar, y cuando yo me exaspero no… - Harry la calló con un beso.

Mañana estarían rumbo a Inglaterra, y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Creo que este capítulo está para relleno. No dice nada importante en realidad. __ Hacia un tiempo que lo había empezado, pero este fin no sé que me dio que me puse a escribir y fue que lo terminé, a pesar de las tareítas que tengo. La universidad me tiene menos ocupada para esta semana, además, mañana es día de fiesta, por lo que no tengo clases, jeje. _

_Del capítulo, como dije, para relleno. No iba a crear vueltas con el "Harry regresa... Harry no regresa" Harry regresa y punto._

_Muchisisisisisimas gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejan sus reviews de apoyo, lo aprecio mucho! Espero el cap no haya sido una completa decepción. No sé si esperaban algo más. Con sus reviews me lo harán saber ¿sí?_

_Un besote. Los quiero._

_**Yani!**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Las oscilaciones de sus manos no nacían por el hecho de estar viajando en avión. Sus ojos se perdían en el recorrido que realizaba una gotita de agua por el cristal de la ventanilla, mientras una de sus piernas se movía insistentemente. Poco fue lo que comió de la comida que la Aeromoza les llevó muy amablemente. Tomaba muchos vasos de agua bien fría que mandaba a pedir a cada momento, y se despeinaba el cabello azabache cada dos o tres minutos.

Ginny tomaba con fuerza una de sus inmóviles manos, entrelazando sus dedos para así relajarlo. Le insistió en que tomara una siesta, pero lo que menos podía hacer Harry en ese momento era dormir. La pelirroja dejó la revista que ojeaba con poco interés a un lado, depositando luego su vista en la nuca del moreno.

-Harry…- Éste continuó con los ojos fijos en las gotas que se apreciaban acariciando la ventana. – Harry, mírame. – Él volteó. – Tranquilo. Entiendo que estés nervioso por… por todo, pero debes calmarte.

-Siento que al llegar a Londres, saldré corriendo de nuevo.

-Más te vale que eso no sea cierto.

-Por supuesto que no – Sonrió ante la seria mirada que Ginny lanzó. – Es que ver a tu familia de nuevo, después de tanto…

-Recuerda que también es tu familia. No debes preocuparte por las reacciones que pueden llegar a tener.

-Ha pasado mucho. No sé que esperar.

-Créeme que estarán muy felices de verte. Desconcertados, pero felices.

Los ojos del muchacho volvieron de nuevo hacia la leve llovizna que caía en ese momento.

-Duérmete, aún tienes marcadas esas ojeras que te hacen ver poco atractivo. – Ginny sonrió a la par de Harry. Pasó uno de los brazos del joven por sobre sus hombros, y se acurrucó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él. – Falta como hora y media de viaje. Descansa.

-¿Qué haremos al llegar?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quisiera un poco más de tiempo antes de ir con tu familia.

-Hummju, el tiempo que gustes – Ginevra bostezó perezosamente.

-Ginny… - Los labios de Harry se apoyaron en su cabello rojo oscuro. El joven inhaló profundamente, llenando e impregnando sus sentidos con aquel aroma a Jazmín. – Ginny…

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo…

-Aja… - Harry rió bajo ante la vaga y poco audible respuesta de la pelirroja. Besó su coronilla, y decidió cerrar los ojos también. – Yo igual, te amo. – La apretó contra él con su brazo.

O O O

_-¿Hermione?_

-¡Ginny! – La voz de la castaña salió entre entusiasta y aliviada. - ¡Por todos los cielos! Al fin te dignas a llamar. – Hermione se levantó del regazo del pelirrojo levemente sonrojada. Lo miró con una expresión de alivio y emoción mientras señalaba el teléfono con el dedo una y otra vez.

-_Lo siento mucho, es que…_

-Estábamos muy preocupados. Ya escucharás los reclamos de tu madre.

_-Es que una tormenta…_

-¡Una tormenta! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Cuándo…?

-_Hermione, ¿me dejas hablar? – Rió ante la exasperación de su amiga._

-Disculpa. Pero si hubieras llamado más a menudo no estaría…

_-Lo siento, Hermione, de verdad. – Ginevra Rió de nuevo. – Ya estoy en casa._

-¡Estás en casa! ¿Por qué no avisaste antes que llegabas hoy? Ginny…

-Pásamela – Pidió Ronald extendiendo su brazo para coger el teléfono.

-Espera… Ginny, voy con Ronald para allá.

_-No, Hermione, recién llegué y lo único que deseo es dormir por un buen rato. _

-Acá Ron quiere hablar contigo.

_-Pásamelo. _

-Ginny…

_-Extrañaba tu voz, querido hermano. _

-¿Tan de buen humor?

_-Estoy feliz de estar en casa._

-Mamá estuvo muy preocupada. Fuiste muy desconsiderada al no llamar.

_-Ya hablaré con ella. Lo siento, pero se me hizo imposible conseguir un teléfono para llamadas de larga distancia._

-¿Podemos ir ahora para allá?

-Dijo que quería descansar – Habló Hermione junto a él.

_-Me gustaría mucho, pero ahora lo que quiero es dormir por lo que queda de día y toda la noche. _

-Llama a mamá.

_-Lo haré en cuanto cuelgue._

-¿Todo bien?

_-Todo excelente. ¡Los extrañé mucho! Después les cuento cómo son los lugares allá. _

-Bien, te paso a Hermione de nuevo, está que cuelga del cable del teléfono.

Ginny rió una vez más al imaginarse la colleja que le estaría propiciando la castaña al pelirrojo.

-Ginny…

_-Hablamos luego, Hermione. No aguanto los ojos del cansancio. _

-Bien, llámame en cuanto despiertes para ir a verte. Hiciste mucha falta.

_-Te llamaré. Un beso para ti y para el tonto de mi hermano. _

Hermione dejó a un lado el auricular del teléfono con una sonrisa.

-Bien, sana y salva en casa… - El joven pelirrojo atrajo a la castaña por la cintura, sentándola de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

-¿Crees que debería avisarle a…?

-¿Al tonto ese? No…

-Llamas tonto a todo aquel que pretende a tu hermana. Pero debo decir que él es agradable y se ve que Ginny le gusta. Por algo llama todos los días para ver si sabemos de ella. La ver…

-No me gusta para Ginny.

-¡No te gusta ningún hombre para Ginny!

-Tienes razón… - La mano del pelirrojo se encontraba concentrada en una de de las pantorrillas de Hermione. – Ahora, ¿quieres hablar de los hombres ideales para mi hermana o mejor seguimos en lo que estábamos antes de que ella llamara?

O O O

-¡Siento un hambre descomunal! – Ginny se descalzó los pies mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina de su departamento. - ¿Qué te apetece comer? Puedo preparar…

-No tengo hambre, sólo tomaré…

-Comerás sí o sí. No probaste ni un bocado en el avión – La pelirroja abrió el refrigerador de par en par, mientras Harry la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. – Spaghetti. No es por presumir, pero me queda delicioso. – Sacó del refrigerador los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para la comida. Una sonrisa se encontraba dibujada sobre sus labios rosas, y a los pocos segundos, Harry se vio sonriendo también.

Ella se veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida, tan alegre… Y el hecho de saber que era por él, por su presencia, llenaban su corazón hasta tal punto de hacerlo estallar de felicidad.

-¿Me ayudas? – Le preguntó Ginny radiante, mientras cortaba en pequeños trozos un redondo tomate. Harry sonrió más anchamente, ingresando a la cocina, y abrazándola por detrás. Sus labios se detuvieron en la curva de su cuello y su hombro derecho, y depositó un simple pero tierno beso.

-¿Qué deseas que haga?

La comida, a pesar de lo sencilla, estuvo deliciosa. Chocaron las copas de vino por lo menos un par de vece, y rieron a carcajadas con alegría y goce. Era una noche fría, típica de Londres, por lo que Ginny no dudó en prender la calefacción y preparar dos tazas de un espeso chocolate caliente.

-Extrañaba este clima – Comentó Harry apoyando su espalda contra la parte baja del sofá. Ginny tomó asiento sobre la alfombra, frente a él, apoyándose en el pecho de su compañero.

-Hacía mucho calor en aquel pueblo. Bueno, ecepto los días de lluvia.

-Tardé en acostumbrarme cuando llegué – El moreno dejó a un lado la taza de chocolate para permitirle a sus brazos apresar la cintura de Ginevra. – Parece que le encanta este lugar – Comentó observando a Ceto dormir sobre la alfombra bajo una pequeña mesa de cristal.

-¿Y a ti?

El departamento era considerablemente pequeño, pero ideal para una sola persona o para una pareja sin hijos. La decoración era ligera y el tono que lo pintaba era color arena. Resultaba relajante. Pocos cuadros eran los que decoraban las paredes.

-Me gusta – Ginny giró su rostro para obsequiarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Las horas avanzaron entre pláticas triviales. Ginny contó entusiasmada sus estudios realizados y el empleo en la revista que tanto le agradaba, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos. Le relató a Harry sobre sus amigos, sus compañeros… Seguramente era por la emoción y la dicha de tener al amor de toda su vida de nuevo con ella, pero desde que sus castañas se incrustaron en las esmeraldas de Harry en el pueblo de Leystaum, el nombre de Steven no rondó por su cabeza ni un solo instante.

Sentían tener dieciséis años, otra vez. Y el tiempo en el cual no supieron el uno del otro, pareció haber sido tachado.

-¿Recuerdas a Luna?

-¿Tu loca vecina?

-No le digas así. Puede que sea algo… diferente, pero es una gran chica.

-No dije que no lo fuera, pero recuerdo que sí era algo… - Se abstuvo de repetir la palabra "loca" cuando Ginny lo miró seria. – Diferente – Completo sonriendo inocentemente. - ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Se casó – Sonrió la pelirroja. – Hace ya cuatro meses.

-¿Y Neville?

-Hace mucho que no hablo con él. La últimas vez fue en la despedida que tuvo antes de partir a Irlanda.

-¿Se fue a Irlanda?

-Se dedica a realizar estudios de plantas raras y exóticas de diferentes partes. Sabes la fijación que tiene por eso.

-Lo sé – Harry Apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella.

-¿Quieres más chocolate?

-No, así estoy bien – La miró dar un último sorbo a su taza, dejando en la comisura de los labios un leve rastro de la espesa bebida. No evitó soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó ella, contagiándose un poco de la risa del joven.

-Recuerdo que te volvías un desastre cuando comías chocolate, en especial cuando era helado. Tu madre se molestaba mucho cuando te veía llena desde el vestido hasta los zapatos.

-No era mi culpa, el helado se derrite demasiado rápido.

-No, tú eras muy lenta para comerlo.

-Claro que no, sólo lo disfrutaba. – Le dio una suave colleja que lo hicieron reír más fuerte.

-Ven aquí… - La besó, haciéndola estremecer cuando su lengua retiró los manchones de chocolate de su piel. – Vaya…

-¿Qué…? – Ginny ya había cerrado los ojos, y él la observaba embelesado, aún asegurándose de rozar sus labios al momento de hablar.

-El chocolate, sabe mucho mejor si se come de esta forma – Sonrió al igual que ella.

-Y dime, ¿tengo que volver a llenarme de chocolate para que me vuelvas a besar? – No tardó en sentir la boca de Harry sobre la suya una vez más, de forma delicada, pero a la vez intensa. Sintió las manos del joven moverla para así lograr estar frente a frente, Harry sentado y ella inclinada hacia delante, arrodillada.

Ambos corazones parecían retumbar en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y los dos sabían que esas sensaciones nunca cesarían.

La calidez de las manos de Ginny sobre la tez de su cuello lo exaltó, sí. Y es que con tan sólo una caricia de sus finos dedos, ya él sentía su piel enchinarse y temblar. La necesidad de ella parecía algo insaciable, interminable… La adoraba, y amar su cuerpo ha la vez que le susurraba frases que hacía mucho le había dicho al oído, se estaba volviendo un ritual que sí o sí, debía vivir… ya que si no, simplemente moriría.

-Te amo… - Ginny le sonrió a Harry de una forma que lo hicieron perder la cabeza en ese instante. La besó con rudeza, olvidando la caballerosidad con la que la había tratado desde el pasional encuentro en la cabaña de Leystaum, después de tanto tiempo… se apoderó de él un deseo que no sólo conllevaba al placer físico; una necesidad y un sentimiento que abarcaron la mayor parte de su interior, por no decir su ser completo.

-Te amo… - Fue un susurro apenas audible, pero ronco. Sus respiraciones ya se encontraban aceleradas, y sus cuerpos temblaban levemente… próximos a perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que los trasportaba más allá de lo real e irreal también. – Te amo… - Repitió Harry sin dejar de penetrarla con la mirada. Sus manos se encontraban aferradas a su cintura, incapaces de soltarla.

-Ven… - Los dedos de Ginevra se posaron sobre los de él delicadamente. Se notó la urgencia cuando ambos estuvieron de pie para dirigirse con velocidad a la habitación que Ginny sabía, ya no sólo sería de ella.

Ahora todo era aún más verdadero que cuando se encontraban en aquel olvidado pueblo. Y a pesar de haberse entregado con innegable deseo en aquel incómodo colchón en el cual Harry dormía aquella ocasión, fue en ese momento en el cual la auténtica pasión los apresó con intensidad y desenfreno.

Manos que apretaban dejando huellas rojizas en la piel, mordiscos que marcaban, caminos húmedos que recorrían cada poro de piel, movimientos desenfrenados. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban contra las paredes color arena de la habitación, además de los repetitivos _"Te necesito"_ y los infaltables _"Te amo"._

Harry bajó el ritmo de sus candentes movimientos, besando a Ginny lentamente en los labios. La joven abrió los ojos de par en par. Temblaba y se hallaba agitada, presa de un placer que sólo Harry había sido y seguiría siendo el único capaz de hacerla sentir. Entreabrió los labios paral liberar una honda exhalación justo después del rápido movimiento que realizó el moreno para invertir las posiciones. Se aferró a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo completamente dentro de ella. Sus delgados brazos apretaron el cuello del muchacho, y sintió su pecho respirar aceleradamente, a la par del de ella. Sus corazones latían a un mismo compás; como uno solo. Cerró los ojos para retomar la danza, perdida y descolocada de todo lo que es el mundo real. Para ella sólo estaba Harry, sus manos tocándola, su boca besándola… Y para él, sólo estaba Ginny.

-Te amo – Apretó sus labios rosas e hinchados contra la mejilla del joven, sintiendo llegar al límite del goce y al deleite. Tocar el cielo en los brazos de él, y apresar las estrellas titilantes entre sus manos.

-Mírame… - Fue una exigencia que Ginny no dudó en obedecer. Lo miró a los ojos, rozando su boca a la par que un sonoro gemido salía de ellos. Suspiró con profundidad apretándose contra sus caderas, sintiéndolo fundirse en cu cuerpo, llenarla con su esencia. – No dejes de mirarme… - Y ella no lo hizo. Sus dedos presionaron la piel masculina, dejando marcas visibles en la tez de su espalda

Sus alientos se entremezclaban mientras los desenfrenados latidos recuperaban su ritmo. Las manos de Harry enmarcaron el sonrojado y acalorado rostro de Ginny, acariciando sus labios con uno de sus pulgares. La besó con dulzura, manteniendo una mano en su rostro mientras la otra ahora trazaba la sudorosa columna vertebral.

-Tus ojos… - Exclamó Harry. – Adoro ver tus ojos. Brillan radiantes cuando te lleno por completo de mí – Ginny soltó una risa que sonó floja debido al agotamiento.

-En cambio los tuyos se oscurecen – Lo besó una vez más antes de separarse de él lentamente. Se acostó a la par que se abrazaba a su cuerpo, rozando la piel de sus senos desnudos con el torso de su compañero.

Harry sonrió, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de Ginny para acariciarlo con suavidad.

-Seguro me dejaste más de una marca… - Exclamó la pelirroja con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y qué dices de mi espalda? – Rió Harry mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de la joven mujer. – Aún puedo sentir tus uñas.

Se miraron, ahora con un agradable silencio presente en el lugar. Y de nuevo sintieron esa sensación… esa ausencia casi palpable de los cinco años pasados.

-Duerme… - Dijo Ginny, posando la punta de su dedo índice entre las cejas de Harry, para deslizarla luego con lentitud hasta la punta de su barbilla. – No descansaste mucho durante el viaje, y mañana será un día en el cual caminaremos la mayor parte de Londres.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Yo debo ir a mi trabajo, pero sólo será por un momento, para hablar con mi jefe y hacer saber mi llegada. Luego vendré por ti para ir de compras. Necesitas…

-No tienes que…

-Harry, sabes que no servirá de nada que me discutas. Necesitas ropa, no puedes pasar lo que te queda de vida con camisas agujeradas y pantalones rotos.

-Creí que eso era una moda ahora – Rió el joven. Abrazó aún más fuerte a Ginevra (si es que eso era posible) y besó sus labios con ternura.

Sintieron la noche pasar lentamente, como si el tiempo fuera inexistente, y sólo existieran esos instantes.

La primera en despertar fue Ginevra. Trató de extender sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para desperezarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos sonriendo tontamente, viéndose aprisionada por aquellos brazos marcados con leves cicatrices. Sus extremidades inferiores se hallaban atrapadas por una de las piernas de Harry sobre ellas, y su espalda totalmente pegada al pecho de él.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de aquella manera, sintiendo en su rostro los primeros rayos del Sol, y la respiración calmada del moreno en su nuca y espalda; pero la claridad que estaba adquiriendo el color del cielo le dieron a saber que debía levantarse. Lentamente y con cuidado se deshizo (muy a su pesar) del abrazo del joven. Cubrió su figura desnuda con la bata que se encontraba apoyada en el respaldar de uno de los sofás individuales que poseía en su habitación, y sin hacer ruido se introdujo en el baño.

El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era deslumbrante, a pesar de ese estado de "recién levantada" que cargaba encima. Sus ojos castaños brillaban, al igual que su sonrisa y su expresión en general. Irradiaba felicidad con tan solo una simple mirada. Suspiró, sintiéndose como una colegiala antes de ir a su baile de graduación con el chico que le encanta, como una nenita que recibió su primer besito en la mejilla de aquel niño que le gusta, como una adolescente que dio su primer beso de verdad al chico de sus sueños… enamorada, simplemente estaba enamorada.

Su vista bajó hacia la piel blanca de su largo cuello; como lo supuso, marcas rojizas reposaban con claridad sobre su tez. Lejos de molestarse, llevó dos de sus dedos hacia una de ellas, sonriendo hasta tal punto de sentir sus mejillas entumecerse. Una risa tonta escapó de sus labios a la par que se estremecía ante el recuerdo de la noche; La boca de Harry sobre aquel punto que tocaba, en sus parpados, en sus labios, en sus hombros, en sus pechos, en su vientre… Suspiró nuevamente, absteniéndose al deseo de correr hacia la cama y hacerle el amor de nuevo al ojiverde; y aún perdida entre los recuerdos de hace tan solo unas horas, abrió el grifo de la ducha.

La ida a su trabajo le resultó ligera y rápida. Sentía volar sobre una nube. Los ruidos fuertes que provocaban las personas en la calle ni siquiera la perturbaron. Bajó de su auto tarareando una contagiosa melodía que venía escuchando en la radio, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia las puertas giratorias del enorme edificio frente a ella.

-¡Claire! – Saludó a su secretaria entusiastamente, provocando que la mujer respingara sobre su silla tras su escritorio.

-¡Señorita Weasley! – La amable secretaria se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Por qué señorita Weasley? Es un trato demasiado formal, dime Ginny.

-Está de muy buen humor. ¿Le fue bien en el viaje? Imagino que sí, por esa sonrisa que carga.

-Tutéame con confianza, por favor. Y sí, me fue excelente – Confesó Ginny con felicidad.

-¿Le informo al señor Marcel que está aquí?

-Estás… - La corrigió Ginny. – Sí, por favor. Dejaré algunas cosas en mi oficina y luego pasaré a verlo.

-Muy bien… Ah, señori… digo, Ginny… - Sonrió Claire. – El señor Hanswos ha estado preguntando casi diariamente la fecha de tu llegada. ¿Le aviso a él también que ya estás aquí?

Y parte de la realidad que había olvidado por su completa alegría le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de Steven? El chico atento, guapo, carismático y caballeroso con el cual estaba saliendo. ¿Qué le diría? Obviamente que lo suyo ya había terminado… al menos para ella.

Una sensación de culpa y pena se apoderó de su ser. Steven le agradaba mucho, sí… pero no lo amaba. Nunca lo amó. ¿Qué pensaría él de su persona cuando le dijera todo?

Dejó la carpeta que cargaba entre sus brazos sobre su reluciente escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla giratoria. Ahora los nervios por la charla con su colega calaban dentro de ella. Sus dedos tamborilearon un par de veces sobre la mesa, mientras que con la otra mano jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello… sí, estaba nerviosa.

El teléfono la sobresaltó un poco cuando sonó. Contestó rápidamente.

_-¡Ginny_!

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó sonriente. – No, no estoy en casa, estoy en el trabajo… Sí, me gustaría.

_-Llegaré en unos minutos, estoy saliendo de la empresa con Ron. _

-Genial… sí, te espero. ¡Por supuesto que me encantaría!... Bien, nos vemos.

El hecho de ver a su amiga y hermano la calmó un poco. Claire entró a la oficina en ese instante, portando una humeante taza de té que Ginny mandó a preparar.

-Gracias, Claire.

-El señor Marcel pide que vayas a su oficina en cuando puedas. Y el señor Hanswos no se encuentra, salió a cubrir un evento deportivo que se lleva a cabo en…

-No importa, hablaré con él después… - El alivio la embargó al escuchar que Steven no estaba. Suspiró antes de sorber de su taza, ya con tiempo para pensar qué decirle al joven. – Está delicioso. – Confesó bebiendo otro poco.

-¿Gustas algo más?

-No, muchas gracias. En unos instantes iré hablar con el señor Marcel. – Dio otra probada a su caliente bebida. – Ah, Claire, me ocurrió un pequeño accidente con las fotografías que tomé, acá tengo el cartucho de la cámara, ¿me las podrías mandar a revelar ahora? Me gustaría mostrárselas al jefe lo más pronto posible.

-Por supuesto, Ginny.

-Gracias.

Quedó presa del silencio cuando Claire cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándola sola. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar ese fastidio que ahora sentía. Pensó en Harry, en ese joven hombre de azabache cabello que seguramente aún dormía en su cama. ¡Deseaba tanto estar con él en ese momento!

Sorbió la última gota de su té y se levantó velozmente de la silla, debía hablar rápidamente con su jefe antes de la llegada de Ron y Hermione. Tomó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y salió con prisa de su oficina.

O O O

A pesar de estar en Londres, el clima de ese día prometía ser cálido y tibio. Despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, movió sus brazos para estirarse, y abrió los ojos con pereza. Una mueca se formó al notar la ausencia de Ginny junto a él. Suspiró, llevando la palma de sus manos hacia su cara para restregarlas con suavidad. Trató de moverse, pero las sábanas blancas se hallaban enredadas en sus piernas.

No evitó sonreír extasiado ante los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Aquella dicha que se introdujo en él desde el encuentro con Ginny parecía crecer con el pasar de cada segundo. Y el estar de regreso en Londres, también ayudaba a su felicidad absoluta. Sólo faltaba una cosa para estar enteramente completo.

Movió su cuerpo poco a poco para cambiar de posición, aspirando con profundidad el aroma que impregnaba las mantas que lo tapaban… aroma a flores, a pasión, a mujer… a Ginny. En ese instante sus ojos dieron con una pequeña nota que descansaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama; la tomó rápidamente, y la sonrisa que cargaba creció hasta tal punta de casi tocar sus orejas con la comisura de los labios.

_¡Odio tener que separarme de ti! Así sea sólo por un par de horas. No me he ido y ya siento que te extraño. Te ves realmente sexy durmiendo ¿ya te lo había dicho?... creo que sí, hace mucho. _

_Arreglaré unas cosas en mi trabajo y pasaré por ti en lo que termine. Si llego y aún te veo desnudo en la cama, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda hacerte. _

_Te amo mucho, muchísimo._

_Siempre tuya;_

_Ginny._

_PD: Te dejé algo preparado en la cocina, espero te guste. _(Un pequeño corazón dibujado siguió después de aquella frase)

Dejó la nota de nuevo sobre la mesita de luz y se dispuso a levantarse para tomar un baño… aunque, en realidad deseaba esperar a Ginny en la cama, tal cual se encontraba ahora, y atenerse a lo que ella podría hacerle.

O O O

-¡Que bien te ves! – Hermione abrazó efusivamente a la pelirroja mujer. – ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal los lugares que viste?

-Todo estuvo muy bien, Hermione – Habló Ginny separándose del abrazo de su hermano. – Lamento mucho no haber comprado souvenir, pero con aquella tormenta…

-Al menos tienes fotos.

-Debo esperar a que me las revelen. Las originales se mojaron debido a la lluvia – Ginny invitó a su hermano y cuñada a tomar asiento en las sillas frente a su escritorio, mientras ella sólo apoyaba su cadera en él.

-¿Hablaste con mamá? – Preguntó Ronald mirando a su hermana.

-Claro. Y tenías razón, estaba muy preocupada.

-Se ponía histérica todas las noches.

-Lo siento, pero se me hizo imposible llamar, te lo dije.

-¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros? Tus padres…

-Lo siento… - Interrumpió Ginny a la castaña. – El señor Marcel quiere que dé los retoques que faltan para la próxima publicación de la revista. Aún me falta mucho, creo que me llevará toda la tarde… – Se le hizo muy fácil mentirles de aquella forma. – Saben que muero por ir con ustedes, pero mientras más pronto termine lo que debo hacer, mejor.

-¿Seguro? Sólo serán un par de horas, luego podrás…

-Lo sé, pero mi jefe está muy impaciente por ese artículo… – El cual ya había terminado esa mañana. – llamaré para cenar juntos, ¿les parece? Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mamá y a papá, y a los otros locos que llamo hermanos.

-De acuerdo. Recién llegas y ya estás de nuevo enfrascada en tu trabajo – Acotó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

-Disculpa, amiga, pero…

-Ya, no importa… - La joven castaña se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja. - ¿Sabes? Te veo diferente. ¿No la vez diferente? - Preguntó mirando a Ron. – Te noto más… alegre, resuelta.

-Creo que hacer ese viaje me sentó muy bien. – Sonrió Ginny ampliamente.

-Definitivamente. ¿Acaso pasó algo que no quieres decirnos?

-¿Qué cosa podría haber pasado?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-Nos vemos después – Abrazó nuevamente a la castaña y al pelirrojo. – Los llamaré.

-Por favor, que no se te olvide – Pidió Ron.

-Tranquilo. Los quiero – Sonrió de nuevo a la pareja antes de que se perdieran tras la puerta d su oficina.

Miró el reloj alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Rápidamente tomó su bolso para salir con velocidad y entusiasmo del edificio. Y aquella canción que había escuchado en la radio, la volvió a empezar a tararear con ritmo.

O O O

-¡Lo estás arruinando! – Exclamó Ginny en un agudo gritito que era ahogado por la sonora risa del joven moreno. – Te dije que mejor comíamos afuera.

-Sólo quiero comida casera.

-Me hubieras dejado hacer el trabajo.

-Te quiero ayudar.

-Echaste a perder el guiso – Refutó Ginny como una niña pequeña. Harry rió, abrazándola suavemente.

-Te quejas sin saber. Apuesto a que sabe delicioso – Probó el guiso que reposaba dentro de la enorme olla. - ¿Ves? No está tan mal. – Dio a probar a Ginny.

La mueca que expresó el rostro de la pelirroja mujer era muy similar a las expresiones que se realizan cuando se prueba algo extremadamente ácido. Harry no evitó soltar otra carcajada, mientras Ceto liberaba uno de sus ladridos.

-Bien… comeremos afuera. – Declaró el moreno sin dejar de reír.

-¿Con qué te alimentabas en la cabaña cuando no tenías las galletas de la señora Martha?

-Me las arreglaba con lo que conseguía. A veces pescaba en el río, pero no mucho.

-Sé de un buen sitio que te encantará. No es comida chatarra, y los almuerzos son deliciosos. Además, está cerca del centro, recuerda que debemos comprar varias cosas para tu uso. – Habló Ginevra dirigiéndose al baño.

-¿Cuándo... Cuándo veremos a tu familia? – Harry apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, observando a Ginny atentamente.

-Cuando tú te sientas completamente listo… - Ginny giró su rostro del espejo para verlo. – No quiero presionarte. Sé que es muy difícil para ti.

-No más que estar cinco años sin verlos. – Se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás. Ginny lo miró, yendo hacia él para tomar asiento en su regazo.

-¿Cuándo deseas verlos? – Le preguntó, acariciando con sus dedos la nuca del muchacho.

-Pronto.

-Bien, los verás pronto. Tú sólo dime el día, y una gran cena de parte de Molly Weasley estará lista para tu bienvenida. – Lo besó con lentitud. – Estás conmigo… - No evitó repetirlo, no se cansaba de ello. De repetir esa verdad; ese echo que la convertía en la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry se permitió perderse en el brillo que liberaban los castaños ojos de su compañera. Ese color chocolate irradiando una enorme gama de sensaciones que para él representaban las promesas más puras y hermosas que se pudieran tener.

-Te amo… - Reveló Ginny, de una manera que daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que se lo decía. Harry sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Cuánto?

-Mucho.

-¿Muchísimo?

-Demasiado. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Se besaron con suavidad, asegurándose de disfrutar cada centímetro de la boca del otro. Las manos del joven apretaron la pequeña cintura de Ginny contra sí, mientras los brazos de ella se aferraban con ahínco alrededor de su cuello.

El toque de un puño en la puerta fue el culpable de romper aquella burbuja dorada en la que se hallaban sumergidos. Ginny besó con ternura la barbilla de Harry antes de levantarse de su regazo.

-Insultaré a quien esté afuera. – Susurró la joven con una traviesa sonrisa antes de besar rápidamente la boca del muchacho.

De nuevo se llamó idiota por haberlo olvidado. Maldijo internamente al sentir la boca de Steven presionarse contra la de ella con una fogosidad que la tomó desprevenida. Separó el cuerpo del chico con rapidez, mientras lo observaba entre nerviosa por lo que debía decirle, y furiosa por su inesperada y poco deseada visita.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Jahhh, al fin capítulo! Hacia mucho que quería actualizar este fic, pero entre cosa y cosa, estudio y todo lo demás, no había podido escribirlo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy terminando el semestre y en tan sólo una semana estaré totalmente desocupada. _

_Saben que falta poco para el final. Creo que dos o tras capítulos como mucho. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por el tiempo que se toman en leerme. Espero este cap. haya sido de agrado! Critíquen con gusto y digan lo que piensan de él._ _Los reviews ayudan!_

_Un besote a todos! Los quiero._

_**Yani!**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Se permitió respirar de nuevo cuando la puerta de su departamento se cerró tras la espalda de Steven. Mirar el rostro del joven, ocultando una extraña expresión quizá de desconsuelo con una máscara de total indiferencia, fue una situación lo suficiente difícil como para no querer verlo por un buen tiempo. Sabía que fue pena lo que reflejaron sus castaños ojos cuando le mostró la realidad de su relación… y sinceramente, lamentaba la situación. Steven le agradaba. Hubieran sido muy buenos amigos, de no ser por haberse relacionado de una manera más allá de lo que se denominaba "amistad"… algo que ahora lamentaba con todo su ser. Pero ¿cómo iba ella a saber que Harry Potter volvería a su vida de una manera tan… surrealista? Algo televisiva… pero verdadera.

Liberó un suspiro mientras giraba sobre sí para mirar el rostro del moreno. Cierto temblor algo leve la invadió cuando los verdes ojos de Harry le mostraron la decepción, mezclada con la ira.

-No puedes…

-¿Estuviste con él? – Después de tanto los celos lo albergaron de nuevo. Y otra vez era como si no hubiese estado ausente cinco años consecutivos. Era como si Ginny lo hubiese traicionado en los momentos más hermosos y significativos de su relación.

-No puedes reprocharme nada. No tienes el derecho – La pelirroja se expresó seriamente, pensando en el descaro y procacidad mostrado por el joven. Harry meditó su respuesta y la forma de hablar que utilizó. Ella tenía toda la razón… pero aún así, se sentía traicionado. Y es que le dolía horriblemente el pensar y saber que Ginny, su Ginny, había estado con otro; era… traumante.

¿No había aprendido a superar y aguantar esas imágenes que mostraban sus pesadillas en su solitaria montaña? Pesadillas donde el cuerpo del amor de su vida era recorrido y disfrutado por otro hombre, por otras manos, por otros labios… el dolor en la base de su estómago no se hizo esperar. Era algo completamente desagradable; y más el pensar que ella estaría mejor con otro que no fuera él… sí, era lo que más le dolía.

-No puedo reprocharte nada… - Se levantó del sofá. – El que rehicieras tu vida era una de las cosas que más deseaba, que fueras nuevamente feliz.

-No se te cumplió.

-Lo siento… - Expresó acercándose a ella. – Ahora… creo que esto no es lo mejor… para ti – Ginny desencajó el rostro al no entender a lo que se refería. – No tengo que ofrecerte.

Con la aparición de Steven -el cual parecía ser trabajador, exitoso, aparentemente buen hombre-, la seguridad de Harry se desvaneció tan rápido como si nunca hubiese estado. ¿Qué podría él ofrecerle a Ginny? Absolutamente nada. Ella era mucho, sin embargo él…

-No soy nada… - Se sentía frustrado… y patético ante la autocompasión.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – La seria expresión de Ginevra había pasado a ser una de consuelo y algo de tristeza. – Si eres todo lo que yo quiero en esta vida – Se acercó aún más a su compañero hasta tener su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Lo envolvió velozmente con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el centro de su pecho.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Ginny? No tengo nada… yo…

-No empieces con eso, por favor… - Su voz salía aplacada por la presión de su boca contra el pecho de él. – No empieces ahora.

-Íbamos a ir a gastar tu dinero en mí. Tu dinero, Ginny. Estoy ocupando ahora lo que es tu hogar… y no…

-Creí dejarte claro que todo lo que tengo y lo que soy también te pertenece.

-¡No se trata de eso! – La tomó del rostro y la hizo verlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué futuro podrías tener conmigo? Yo…

-Si el problema es el dinero, no tienes de que preocuparte – Le sonrió. - ¿Recuerdas la cuenta que tus padres te dejaron?

-Arreglé todo en el banco para que tus padres pudieran acceder a ella sin problemas.

-Estúpido, ¿acaso pensaste que mis padres serían capaces de gastar tu dinero? Menos con la esperanza de que algún día regresarías a nosotros. Así que por el dinero no tienes que preocuparte. – Le sonrió más abiertamente. Harry respondió al acto de la misma manera, justo antes de besarla con parsimonia y suavidad.

-De igual forma… no soy…

-¡Por todos los cielos! Si lo que buscas es que te diga que sin ti no puedo vivir y que me importa muy poco sí eres o no algo en la vida además de un ex–ermitaño que se perdía en una montaña, creo que ya… - Harry la besó de nuevo.

-Te compensaré por todo.

-Te dije que…

-Por todo… - Deslizó una de sus manos entre su rojo cabello hasta depositarla en la base de su espalda. – Por aún amarme a pesar de todo. Por no dejar que me perdiera más después de cinco años. Por… - Ahora fue ella quien acalló las palabras contra su anhelante y dulce boca, mostrándole y asegurándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

O O O O

Las caminatas por Londres resultaban amenas y divertidas. Harry había olvidado por completo las sensaciones que experimentaba al caminar de la mano con Ginevra por las aceras londinenses. Comer juntos un helado, reír de chistes malos y sin sentido, como un par de adolescentes… era agradable estar de vuelta, y más si era por y con ella.

-De seguro esta era una de las cosas que más extrañabas – Exclamó Ginny mientras veía como la mesera depositaba en la mesa una botella de cerveza Guinness.

-Sólo llegué a tomar un par de tragos de esto – Harry tomó la botella y dio un gran sorbo de ella. La bebida era de un sabor amargo intenso, pero muy refrescante.

-Un "par de tragos" que te dejaron a ti y a Ron hechos un desastre – Rió Ginny ante el recuerdo. – Mi madre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-No olvido ese día… ni el castigo – Dijo el moreno formando una extraña mueca que hizo reír más a la joven pelirroja. – Debo decir que extraño esos regaños – Levantó la mirada para verla.

-Espera a que te vea. El regaño por estar lejos durante tanto tiempo será memorable – Ginny sonrió, mas Harry se mostró serio. – Harry… - Estiró el brazo para entrelazar su mano con la de él. – Ya te dije que no tienes por qué temer a lo que ellos…

-No temo. Más bien estoy… ansioso – Sonrió. – Ansioso de escuchar los gritos de tu madre o de recibir los golpes de Ron. No sé… pero ansioso.

-Eso es bueno – Ginny bebió de su fría limonada. Ese día en Londres resultó ser agradablemente soleado y un tanto caluroso.

-Estar de nuevo acá resultó ser un alivio, pero… - Las pesadillas no habían suscitado en su estadía en Londres, y puede que la razón de aquello era por el cuerpo de Ginny junto al suyo cada noche, pero aún una molesta punzada en el pecho lo martirizaba con insistencia.

-Pero… - Los marrones ojos de Ginny lo miraron con preocupación.

-No puedo actuar como si no hubiera hecho nada. Lo que hice…

-Está en el pasado – La pelirroja habló de una manera neutra y un tanto ácida. – Está en el pasado, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-No lo hagas ver tan fácil, Ginny. No fuiste tú quién… - Se calló antes de proferir la frase que lo torturaba. – Cometí un delito. – Murmuró apretando la botella contra su mano.

-No te permites olvidar.

-No se puede olvidar algo como eso.

-Claro que sí. Sólo…

-¡No se puede, Ginny! – Casi gritó. Varias personas en el local voltearon a verlos con ojos curiosos, pero la pareja no se percató de ellos. Ginny miraba sin parpadear a Harry, y éste le devolvía el gesto, abatido. – Yo… lo siento… yo…

-Piensas que no te entiendo – Habló la chica con calma. – Y puede que tengas razón, pero… pondré todo de mi parte para intentar hacerlo, y ayudarte. Verte destruido me destruye a mí… no puedo. Así que… - Estiró su brazo hasta coger la mano del moreno entre la suya. – Daré todo de mí para terminar con tu tortura, hacerte olvidar y volver a vivir - Harry la miró extasiado ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso pudiera amar tanto a un ser como él que ni valía la pena? – Sólo déjame hacerlo – Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ginny… - Murmuró Harry dentro de un suspiro mientras llevaba la mano de la chica hacia sus labios. – No sé cómo es posible… - La miró a los ojos mientras su boca se deslizaba con suavidad por el dorso de su mano. – En estos momentos debería estar ahogándome en mi miseria – Y no feliz por estar ahí con ella.

-Si esos son tus planes… - La pelirroja clavó sus ojos en los de él. – Entonces tendré que ahogarme contigo, porque por nada del mundo permitiré que me dejes de nuevo. – Sonó tan sería y neutra que el moreno se sorprendió. – No tienes opción – Mostró una sonrisa antes de tomar nuevamente de su limonada. Harry le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose dentro de él un poco mejor.

O O O O

Sorprendió un poco a su familia con ese entusiasmo tan avivado y encendido. Hermione la observaba desde un lado de la mesa mientras terminaba de sazonar la ensalada para la cena de esa noche, lanzándole miradas suspicaces.

-Te veo muy diferente desde que regresaste de tu viaje de trabajo – Habló la castaña mientras se levantaba para tomar un par de condimentos de la alacena.

-Me agradó bastante el lugar que conocí.

-Es muy difícil creer que tus ojos brillan de esa forma tan sólo por haber ido a un nuevo lugar. – La miró con atención. Ginny eludió los ojos de su amiga y probó el estofado que aún se encontraba sobre la estufa de la cocina.

-Me está quedando delicioso.

-Huele muy bien – Convino Hermione acercándose a la olla y aspirando el aroma que ésta desprendía. – ¡Vaya estofado! De verdad te esmeraste.

-Quiero que esta cena quede lo mejor posible.

-¡Lamento la tardanza! – La señora Weasley entró precipitadamente a la cocina. – No conseguí en el mercado las nueces para los pasteles. – Exclamó dejando en el centro de la mesa una variada cantidad de bolsas. - ¡Huele delicioso!

-Es el estofado de Ginny.

La pelirroja dio a su madre una cucharada de su preparado.

-Cielos, Ginny. ¡Está perfecto!

-Ha de ser porque he tenido a una buena mentora. – Sonrió radiante hacia la regordeta mujer. – Ya esto está listo y Hermione ya terminó con la ensalada.

-Me pondré a preparar las tartaletas de atún antes de dedicarme a los pasteles. La verdad es que todo esto me tomó desprevenida, Ginny. – Miró a la pelirroja. – Pero me alegro que lo pensaras. Una cena con toda la familia reunida es algo que vengo deseando desde que regresaste de tu viaje.

-Era hora, no compartimos todos juntos desde el cumpleaños de papá.

En tan sólo unos instantes la cocina de la casa se llenó de diversos aromas mezclados, salados y dulces. La mesa rebosaba de harina para hornear y cascaras de nueces. Ginny ayudó a su madre a culminar las tartaletas de atún mientras Hermione se encargaba de espolvorear harina a los moldes para los pasteles.

-Hacia tanto que no preparaba pasteles de nuez – Habló Molly mientras llevaba al horno el primer pastel. – ¿Por qué exigiste que fueran de nuez? – Miró a Ginny con atención. La joven supo al instante las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza su madre; los pasteles de nuez eran los favoritos de Harry. Ella siempre los cocinaba para él.

La pelirroja se alzó de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales se mantenían ocupadas en batir una considerable cantidad de huevos.

-Tan sólo quiero comer pasteles de nuez – Dijo bajamente. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su corazón se aceleraba; mas al parecer ni su madre ni Hermione se percataban de aquello. Sonrió.

O O O O

_La cabaña a oscuras le causaba escalofríos insoportables en cada parte de su cuerpo. El temor crecía conforme pasaban los segundos con demasiada lentitud. La voz jadeante suplicando y gritando "No lo hagas" hacía temblar sus tímpanos y ocasionaban oscilaciones en cada parte de su cuerpo… "no lo hagas, no lo hagas… ¡Por favor!" _

_El arma liberó un ruido sordo y seco… y la voz que suplicaba se extinguió junto con las pocas llamas que quedaban en la chimenea. _

Despertó helado, sudando frío y con sus extremidades temblorosas.

-Harry… - No sabía que Ginny había llegado. La miró, agradeciendo desde lo más hondo de su corazón que ella estuviera allí. – Harry…

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó contra su pecho, haciéndola acostarse sobre él. Las sábanas de la cama estaban muy húmedas y la almohada bajo su cabeza se encontraba en una posición demasiado incómoda, pero no se movió para acomodarla. Apretó a la pelirroja contra sí y pegó la nariz en su cabello.

-Fue una pesadilla – La escuchó decir en un susurro mientras sentía su suave mano acariciar su pecho. – Fue sólo una pesadilla.

Harry la apretó contra sí e inhaló una profunda cantidad de aire, llenando sus fosas nasales con el fresco aroma de su cabellera roja.

-No las había tenido desde que te vi en la montaña – Ginny alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos y elevó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

-Todo va estar bien. Te lo prometo, y como ya sabes, siempre cumple mis promesas – Sonrió secándole el sudor de la frente.

-Pensé que volverías un poco más tarde.

-Mi madre no quiso que la ayudara más en la cocina. Aunque ya Hermione y yo habíamos adelantado bastante lo de la cena. - Se apoyó de nuevo en su pecho y cerró los ojos. – Debemos estar allá a las ocho de la noche. Eso… si aún quieres ir. No…

-Por supuesto que quiero ir.

-¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes tomarte el tiempo que…

-Creo que ya me he tomado demasiado tiempo – Se movió levemente.

-¿Te digo algo? Habrá pasteles de Nuez. – Sonrió al sentir la pequeña risa de Harry. – Y tartaletas de atún. Sé que también te gustan mucho. – Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo mejor.

-Estoy impaciente – Trazó con sus dedos las finas facciones de ella, dejandolos reposar sobre sus delgados y rosados labios. Ginny los besó.

-Aún nos quedan unas tres horas antes de alistarnos para irnos. Si lo necesitas puedes dormir un poco más – Le dijo, y a pesar de ella querer disimularlo, Harry pudo vislumbrar un poco de preocupación en sus almendrados ojos.

-No, estoy bien así – Aplicó fuerza con sus brazos para acostarla por completo sobre él. La besó suavemente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su almibarada y apetitosa boca. – Eres hermosa – Susurró desde lo más profundo. Ginny le sonrió extasiada, con ese característico rubor que coloreaban sus mejillas cada vez que Harry la besaba. El moreno veía aquello encantador… era como tener a la vieja Ginny de diecisiete años nuevamente frente a él. – Preciosa – Acomodó su cabello tras la oreja y la atrajo por la nuca para disfrutar de sus labios con más necesidad.

Miraba y miraba su reflejo una y otra vez; llevaba un sencillo par de Jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con mangas largas. Había insistido en querer peinarse su indomable cabello azabache, pero Ginny se había empecinado en querer dejárselo igual de despeinado.

-Tu rebelde cabello es una de las cosas que más adoro de ti. Te hacen ver realmente sexy – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo veía tratando de acomodar un par de mechones indóciles. – Además, no vas a quitarle a mi madre la oportunidad de tratar de peinarte. – Rió junto con Harry, recordando los momentos en los cuales la señora Weasley luchaba por llevar el cabello de Harry a un estado más "presentable" cada vez que se cruzaba frente a él.

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Desde hace una hora – Harry la observó. Estaba radiante, sencilla y completamente radiante. Con un casual vestido azul cielo que se amoldaba de manera magistral a su menuda figura, mostrando sus esbeltas piernas un poco más arriba de la rodilla y luciendo sus pies con unas discretas sandalias sin mucho de tacón.

-Suéltate el cabello – Le pidió caminando hacia ella.

-¿Acaso así no me queda bien? – Preguntó Ginny mirándose ahora ella en el espejo.

-Sí, pero me agrada más suelto – Harry se acercó y de un movimiento desprendió las pequeñas pinzas que sujetaban la cabellera de Ginevra. – Así… - La abrazó. – Me agrada sentir tu cabello entre mis dedos cuando te abrazo. – Confesó besando tiernamente su barbilla. Ginny rió a la par que le obsequiaba un casto beso que lo dejó con ganas de más.

-Tenemos que irnos – Informó besando su mentón.

Había estado sumamente tranquilo desde que tomó la decisión de ir a ver a los Weasley cinco días atrás, pero al verse tan cerca del momento… con tan sólo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, no evitó sentir ganas de correr velozmente hacia su vieja y descuidada cabaña.

-Todo estará bien… - Le repitió Ginny por enésima vez.

Liberó una gran bocanada de aire y la miró tratando de serenarse. Le sonrió, sin esmerarse en ocultar los nervios. Bajó los ojos hasta la mano que Ginny se encargó de entrelazar con la suya.

-¿Nos vamos? – Asintió con la cabeza deseando calmarse y, ya estando en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Ginevra, deseó que la joven condujera lo más lento y pausado posible.

* * *

_**N/A:** Eh, hola. ¿Aún hay alguien leyendo? (?) En fin..._

_No puedo creer que tardé tanto sólo para traerles esto. Lo siento mucho, no sé cuanto tiempo tardé exactamente, pero sí sé que fue bastante. Disculpen de verdad. Esta historia tendrá su final, bueno o malo... Es un fic al cual, a pesar de todo los errores que pueda tener o la falta de originalidad que pueda poseer, le tengo un aprecio que me impresiona. _

_Gracias por leer (si aún hay alguien haciendolo) saben que cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, los reviews son un exclente medio para ello. _

_Besotes!_

**_Yani!_**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Su pierna se movía velozmente y sin detenerse. Parecía contar los minutos que faltaban para llegar. Sus ojos se mantenían pegados a la ventana viendo pasar la hilera de casas, una al lado de otra. ¿Faltaba mucho? Esperaba que sí. Y, aunque el camino a la casa Weasley nunca se le olvidó, en esos momentos parecía que se le hubiera borrado de la mente.

-Harry, por favor.

-Sólo… no recuerdo si le puse comida a Ceto.

-Yo me encargué de eso. Por favor tranquilízate.

-Estoy tranquilo – Su pierna seguía con ese molesto tic.

-Seguro… - Ginny liberó un suspiro vago. – Cierra los ojos, respira, y cálmate. Todo saldrá perfectamente bien. – Dijo girando hacia la derecha.

-No conduzcas tan rápido.

-Si fuera más lento estaría estacionada – Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, viendo algo divertida esa ansiosa actitud del joven. – Amor, tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo – Cerró los ojos y respiró… - Tranquilo.

Ginny condujo unos veinte minutos más antes de pasar una verja que a Harry le llegó a la mente rápidamente. La casa de la familia Weasley estaba a tan sólo unos cinco minutos de ese lugar; inhaló a profundidad, sintiendo en el pecho una batalla de sentimientos que se le hacían muy difíciles definir. Ya se acercaba uno de los momentos con los cuales había estado soñando desde hacía cinco años, y no sabía qué cosa esperar. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía por el necio tic en su pierna y los muy acelerados latidos del corazón. Parecía tener el pulso a mil por minuto.

-Ginny… - La voz le salió ronca.

-Llegamos – Aparcó el auto unos metros lejos de la casa, cosa que Harry agradeció enormemente.

El moreno bajó del auto con rapidez, como si hubiera estado conteniendo las ganas desde que habían salido del estacionamiento del edificio. Se pasó suavemente las manos por el cabello y apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta del coche. Ginny se detuvo frente a él y, sin agregar palabra alguna, lo abrazó con calidez.

La ternura de ese geste mitigaron un poco sus nervios… sólo un poco.

-Ven… - Las manos de Ginny tomaron su rostro con afecto y lo acercaron hacia ella, permitiéndole a sus labios desarrollar un sutil contacto que a él le pareció divino y electrizante, siempre era así. – Tranquilo, ¿vale? Estoy contigo.

-Estás muy hermosa esta noche. Aunque… bueno, tú siempre lo estás – Declaró sin más. Ginny sonrió encantada.

-Y tú estás muy guapo. Algo pálido y un poco flacucho, pero siempre guapo – Rió acompaña de Harry. - ¿Listo? – Preguntó.

-Estoy nervioso.

-Lo sé – Ginevra le obsequió una mirada tan profunda que por un momento le hicieron pensar que podía leerle la mente. – Te repito, si no quieres…

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – Exclamó con ansiedad. – No voy a echarme para atrás ahora.

-Está bien, está bien… - Se separó un poco de él y entrelazó sus dedos. – Entonces vamos. – Apretó sus manos calurosamente.

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna. Las vallas, las casas, el vecindario era tal cual Harry lo recordaba.

-La señora Dotna sigue tan chismosa como siempre – Habló Ginny al pasar frente a la casa de la susodicha. – Puedo jurar por cualquier cosa que en estos momentos está parada en la ventana, viéndonos llegar.

Al moreno se le paralizó el corazón al verse frente a la verja que separaba el jardín Weasley de la calle principal. Dentro del la casa se podía escuchar infinidad de voces que charlaban alegres. Las ventanas iluminadas mostraban las siluetas de todos, yendo de allá para acá conforme una alegre música sonaba desde la radio.

Sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a sudar frio. Los dedos de Ginny se liberaron de los suyos y de nuevo la tuvo frente a él.

-Puedo entrar yo primero y ahí… - Calló al ver como el rostro del moreno se contorsionaba en una mueca que no supo descifrar. – Harry…

O O O

-¡Estoy que muero de hambre!

-No tocarás la comida hasta que Ginny haya llegado – La señora Weasley miró a Ronald con seriedad.

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto? Debería estar aquí, siendo ella quien planeó todo esto.- Ron tomó una de las botellas de gaseosa para dar un gran sorbo de ella mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione en el sofá.

-Estaba muy entusiasmada. Quizá tenga algo importante que decirnos.

-¿Algo cómo qué? – Hermione se alzó de hombros mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar los rastros de gaseosa de la comisura de los labios de Ron.

-Pareces un niño – Dijo sin ocultar una tierna sonrisa. El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto a la par que se acercaba para obsequiarle a su prometida un suave beso.

-¡Llegué! – El bramido que vino desde la puerta de entrada hizo sobresaltar a la pareja.

-Ya era hora, Ginny – Ronald se levantó precipitadamente del sofá. - ¿Podemos comer ahora?

-Aguanta un poco, Ron – Objetó la joven pelirroja mientras era apretada por un abrazo entre los gemelos. - ¡Me están asfixiando! – Habló sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nos has hecho falta, hermanita.

-Y ustedes a mí… ¡Pero ya suéltenme! – Se deshizo del apretado abrazo. - ¡Bill, Charlie! – Gritó dando brincos hacia sus otros hermanos.

-Por supuesto, con ellos sí no te quejas – Dijo Fred con una extraña mueca de dolor que Ginny supo al instante que era fingida.

-Ellos no me abrazan como si quisieran hacerme explotar la cabeza, tonto - Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Percy. - ¿Y Audrey? – Preguntó.

-Llegará en unos minutos.

-Bien, ¡Fleur! – Saltó hacia la rubia que se hallaba sentada en el sofá, la esposa de Bill, su hermano mayor. Una francesa muy hermosa a la cual no soportaba mucho cuando la conoció. Ahora podía decir que se llevaban bastante bien, más en esos últimos meses, en los cuales una enorme panza acompañaba a la mujer.

-¿Acaso tiene que gritar cada vez que ve a alguien acá? – Ronald sonaba fastidiado, producto del hambre descomunal que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Ginevra saludó fervientemente al resto, dando a Hermione un abrazo efusivo y un par de besos a Ron. Su entusiasmo era muy evidente.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa? – Hermione la tomó del brazo cuando se hallaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

-Sólo…

-Estás muy eléctrica. Desde hace días te noto así… desde…

-Tú sólo aguarda unos instantes. – Dijo sonriendo hacia su cuñada. La castaña la miró con curiosidad.

-Chicas, ayúdenme a poner la mesa para la cena, por favor. – Pidió la señora Weasley entre ambas jóvenes.

-Mamá… - Llamó Ginny ingresando a la cocina tras Molly Weasley. Ya empezaba a sentir esos nervios que no habían aparecido en toda la noche, mas los supo manejar perfectamente. – Mamá… - Miró a la pelirroja mujer sacar la vajilla de porcelana. – Debemos poner un lugar extra hoy.

Debían comer en la mesa del amplio comedor y no de la cocina, pues esa era demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de gente que estaba presente.

-Es que… viene alguien más hoy.

-De acuerdo… - Su madre la miró atenta, al igual que Hermione.

-¡Lo sabía! Esta cena debía tener alguna razón para ti además de una simple reunión familiar – Vociferó Hermione mientras la señalaba, divertida.

-Sólo es…

-¿Algún compañero del trabajo?

-Steven… él ha estado muy…

-No, no – Interrumpió a ambas. – Sólo, pongamos la mesa para cenar, ¿sí? Después verán de quien se trata.

-Menos mal es mucha comida – Acotó Molly con una sonrisa.

Ordenaron la mesa con tranquilidad, mas no tardaron más de diez minutos en tenerla lista. El aroma de las tartaletas de atún y de otras exquisiteces preparadas por ellas durante la tarde se desbordaba por la puerta de la cocina y llegaba hasta cada sitio del comedor.

-¡Al fin! Desde que llegué lo único que quiero es…

-¡Alto ahí, Ronald Weasley! – Ginny lo detuvo. – Yo quiero…

-¡Por Dios, Ginevra! – Exclamó, exasperado. – Ya estamos todos así que ya podemos…

-Falta una persona.

-Ginny tiene un invitado – Aclaró Hermione a la fila de personas que se encontraban aún en la sala.

-Pues, deberías decirle a tu invitado que no es cortes llegar tarde a una cena Weasley. – Habló Ron, enfurruñado por el hambre.

-Él… él ya está afuera. – Trataba de mitigar los nervios que nacieron. Ya era suficiente con que Harry se estuviera muriendo por ellos afuera; ella debía mantener la calma para transmitirle fuerzas. Sabía que para el moreno, aquella situación era sumamente difícil.

-Pero cómo… Ginny, ¿lo mantuviste afuera todo este tiempo? El pobre muchacho ha de estar que…

-Calma, mamá. Voy a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué no entraste con él de una vez? Es…

-Ya, voy por él… sólo… - Miró el cuadro que formaba su familia. Todos se encontraban de pie frente a la chimenea encendida, a excepción de Fleur, que se mantuvo sentada en el sofá. – Sólo… esperen acá.

Respiró una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más. Al abrir la puerta sintió una suave ráfaga de brisa que le sentó bastante bien. Enfocó su vista en el jardín, buscando a Harry. Al no verlo, rápidamente bajó los peldaños que reposaban frente a la casa, taladrando con sus ojos cada rincón del lugar.

-Que… - Pensó que no pudo haberse ido. Pero al no verlo apenas salió de la casa, una molesta punzada se plantó en su pecho. – Harry… - Susurró levemente, sin querer gritar su nombre para así evitar que su familia lo oyese.

No recibió respuesta. Un nuevo soplo de brisa la golpeó, haciéndola estremecer. Harry no podía haberse ido… no de nuevo.

-Harry… - Pensó lo peor. ¿Y si volvió a abandonarla? ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver?

Sus ojos se empañaron, húmedos. ¡Había sido una completa idiota por haberlo dejado solo! No podía ser…

-Harry… - El ambiente del jardín no podía ser más solitario. – Harry… - Fue un sollozo contenido. Ya las lágrimas empezaban a descender y en su interior algo que ya se había reconstruido comenzaba a resquebrajarse de nuevo. – Harry… por favor no…

Un sonido en el jardín trasero la alertó. Algo parecía mecerse bajo el árbol que llevaba años tras la casa. La esperanza nació dentro de ella y, con toda la velocidad que sus sandalias con poco de tacón le permitían, corrió hacia allá.

Respiró de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cinco veces esa vez. Las lágrimas continuaron descendiendo pero ya el dolor se había extinguido casi por completo. Mostró una mueca de alivio cuando estuvo frente a él, obsequiándole un abrazo que casi lo dejaba sin aire.

-Ginny…

-Creí… creí que te habías ido… pensé que… que otra vez… - Los sollozos no le permitieron continuar. De verdad había creído lo peor. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Lo siento, preciosa. Yo… - Levantó el rostro de la chica para así secar sus lágrimas. – Perdóname, sólo… - Ginny negó ininterrumpidas veces con la cabeza antes de hundirse nuevamente en su pecho.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer – Susurró contra su camisa. – Ahora sí que moriría. No sería capaz de soportar ese dolor otra vez.

-Yo… perdóname – Aferró sus dedos a la cabellera pelirroja y apretó su cuerpo fuertemente contra sí, haciendola ver que estaba ahí, y que ahora sí sería para siempre.

-Idiota – Ginny levantó la cabeza para capturar su boca de manera sorpresiva. Lo besó con devoción, con necesidad, ansiosa por sentir su sabor, saberlo ahí, aferrado a ella. – Idiota, idiota, idiota… - Besó su rostro y enterró su cara en su cuello. – No lo hagas de nuevo. – Harry apoyó su boca contra su coronilla y la abrazó más fuerte, si eso era posible. - ¿Qué hacías acá? – Preguntó después de un momento.

-Yo sólo… - El moreno movió su rostro para ver aquel viejo árbol, sembrado ahí desde hacía tanto tiempo. Era enorme y, siendo ese un jardín pequeño, el tronco abarcaba prácticamente todo el lugar. Un columpio, hecho tan sólo con cuerdas y un caucho usado, colgaba de una de sus fuertes ramas, meciendose al compás de la suave brisa que se daba esa noche.

-¿Recuerdas? – Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa, siguiendo la mirada de Harry.

-Por supuesto. Aunque no todos los recuerdos son precisamente agradables. – Se llevó una mano hacia la frente, tocándose con dos dedos la pequeña cicatriz que reposaba ahí. – Esa caída sí que fue tremenda.

-Eso te pasó por querer vencerme. Era sabido que yo podía columpiarme más alto que tú, Potter. – Harry la miró. – Vamos… - Tomó su mano, separándose levemente de él. De nuevo sudaban, frías y temblorosas. - ¿Confías en mí? – Lo observó con profundidad a los ojos. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin vacilar. – Entonces créeme cuando te digo que todo saldrá perfecto.

El silencio era sepulcral mientras caminaban de la mano. Las voces dentro de la casa se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme subían peldaño a peldaño. Harry estaba aterrado, nervioso, ansioso y emocionado. Suspiró hondo…

-¡Iré a buscarla! Esto ya… - Ronald abrió la puerta de par en par, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

El silencio pareció volverse eterno… sólo se escuchaba la música de la radio como fondo. El pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir palabra alguna, completamente anonadado.

-Ya déjalos pasar, Ronald – La señora Weasley se colocó junto a su hijo, dispuesta a darle la bienvenida al invitado de Ginevra, - Es un pla… - Tanto para ella como para Harry, no había palabras que les permitieran expresarse. Y Ron se hallaba en las mismas condiciones.

Ginny sonrió, nerviosa.

-Mamá… - La pelirroja dio un paso al frente, Harry quedó un paso atrás, inmóvil.

-Esto… - La señora Weasley se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, cubriendo su boca en un gesto de incredulidad. Sus ojos, castaños como los de su pequeña, se impregnaron de un sinfín de lágrimas las cuales no se molestó en contener. – Esto… hija… -Su voz apenas salía en un susurro tenue, casi imperceptible. – Arthur… - Llamó a su esposo ahogando un sollozo. - ¡Arthur, ven acá! – El patriarca Weasley llegó junto a su esposa, clavando sus ojos marcados por la edad en la persona junto a su hija. El gesto de sorpresa ahora no era solo en Ron y en ella.

-Harry – Como rayos veloces, el resto de los Weasley se situaron tras sus padres, enmudecidos. Ginny miró como la frente del moreno se perlaba cada vez más, y temió que en ese instante se desmayara ante tal momento. Todos lo miraban como si de un espejismo se tratase.

-Mamá, papá… - Los llamó con suavidad. – Esto…

-Harry… - Habló Molly Weasley. – Es Harry. Mira, Arthur. Es Harry… es… - Más lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas. - ¡Es Harry! ¡Arthur! ¡Lo es! – Sollozó con fuerza, aferrándose a la mano de su marido.

-Molly – El señor Weasley llevó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la mujer, estupefacto. – Esto… Ginny…

-Si se mueven creo que podremos pasar – Trataba de sonar relajada en ese momento de tanta tensión. Como si fueran Robots, los presentes se movieron a un lado, silenciosos, con sus rostros aún contorsionados por la sorpresa. Ronald aún abría y cerraba la boca. – Ven… - Ginny apretó la mano del moreno y lo condujo hacia el interior de la casa. Harry la siguió como un autómata. – Bien…

Todos se mantuvieron de pie. Los gemelos, Percy, Charlie y Bill se concentraron cerca de la chimenea, Molly y Arthur se situaron frente a la inmóvil figura del moreno, mientras Ron continuaba sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta. El tiempo pasaba y nadie parecía querer hablar.

-Bien… - Hermione pareció ser la salvadora ante la situación. – Ginny… - Caminó hacia la pelirroja. – Así que él… - La castaña miró al joven de azabache cabello. No había dudas, era la misma cara (un poco más madura) de aquel chico de la fotografía que Ginny guardaba con tanto recelo. – Soy Hermione Granger – La joven mujer tendió la mano frente a un Harry que no apartaba la mirada del conglomerado de cabezas pelirrojas. El moreno volvió en sí, observándola por primera vez en esa noche.

Vacilando, buscando algo qué decir, estrechó su mano suavemente.

-Harry Potter – Mostró un asomo de sonrisa. – Es un placer… Hermione – La castaña le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡Es Harry, Arthur! ¡Nuestro Harry! - Algo pareció apoderarse del cuerpo de Molly Weasley en ese instante. Con una expresión indescifrable que no le cabía en el rostro, cruzó la distancia que la separaba del muchacho, envolviéndolo en seguida en uno de esos abrazos que volvían morada la piel de su cara. – Es Harry… es mi niño – Lloró libremente, llena de una indescriptible felicidad.

Harry no sabía si responder al gesto o también ponerse a llorar. Optó por ambas cosas, dejando salir esa emoción que ya parecía querer hacerlo explotar. Envolvió el cuerpo de la regordeta mujer con sus brazos, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba la primera lágrima por una de sus mejillas. Quizá se viera estúpido, no le importaba. Esa mujer había sido para él más que una madre. Le dio absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más… le debía demasiado.

-Mi niño… - Levantó su rostro conmocionado. – Es… - Elevó sus manos, acariciándole el rostro. Harry sólo sonrió, lleno de emoción y alivio. – Es… es una sorpresa… un… - Apretó sus mejillas. – No…

-Mamá, Harry… - Ginny posó su mano en el hombro de su madre. – él…

-Está en casa – Los ojos de Molly brillaban innatos. – Está en casa… con nosotros, como debe ser. – El moreno miró a la joven pelirroja, la cual le mostró una amplia y autentica sonrisa. Podría jurar que por su mente pasaba un _"te lo dije"_ dirigido a él.

-Esto es… Yo…

-No puedo creerlo… - Ronald habló por primera vez. – Esto… - Dio unos pasos hacia el frente.

-Vaya… - Arthur Weasley llegó junto a su esposa. Su rostro también mostraba infinidad de sentimientos. – Es…

-¡¿Dónde estuviste? – La voz de Ron sonó endurecida, colérica. – Esto es… Ahora tú aquí…

-Ron… - Hermione tomó uno de los brazos de su novio al ver como sus orejas adquirían un color rojo.

-Esto es… - Caminó hacia Harry sin importarle los intentos de Hermione por calmarlo. - ¡Cinco años, maldito imbécil! Y ahora regresas tan campante que…

-Ron – Ginny se colocó frente a él. – Si te tranquilizas, nosotros…

-Tú, Ginny, sufriste como una desquiciada cuando éste desapareció sin decir nada… y ahora vienes con él y…

-Cálmate y hablaremos.

-¡No me quiero calmar!

-Sí que lo harás – Lo señaló. – Por favor, sólo…

-Sólo… - El pelirrojo le echó a Harry una enfurecida mirada, llena de reproche, de decepción… - Sólo… - Gruñó algo inentendible conforme giraba sobre sí y salía de la casa.

-Denle un tiempo solo – Arthur apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry. – Hijo… esto es…

-Maravilloso – Molly aún lo miraba con ese afecto maternal. No había cambiado en nada. – Mi niño está de vuelta… y está a salvo. – Sollozó de nuevo.

De un momento a otro, Harry se vio rodeado por el resto de las cabezas pelirrojas que antes no salían de la sorpresa. Era como volver al pasado… bien, sin duda lo hubiera hecho si aquello fuera posible.

Sonrió mientras correspondía a los abrazos y a las palmadas de los gemelos Weasley. Esa familia era sensacional… debía ser si la conformaban personas tan asombrosas.

-Ginny me habló mucho de ti – Comentó Hermione en un instante que la tuvo a su lado.

-Sólo algunas cosas – Ginny le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

-Esta cena pasó a ser algo más que una simple reunión familiar. ¿No lo creen? – Charlie Weasley pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Harry y le dio un fraternal apretón.

-¡Aún no hemos cenado! – Vociferaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es la hora, ¿no? – Habló Fred tocándose con ambas manos la panza.

-Ahora sí no falta absolutamente nadie. – Molly sonrió, feliz.

-Yo voy a… - Hermione miró la puerta principal.

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho. No creo que esté calmado. No todavía. – Harry llegó a su lado, con Ginny de la mano.

-Eres su mejor amigo. Lo sabes, ¿no? Además de Ginny, él también me hablaba mucho de ti – La castaña lo miró.

-También es mi mejor amigo.

-Quizá deba hablar con él – Hermione dejó a un lado la botella de gaseosa mientras los demás culminaban su entrada al comedor.

-Yo creo… - La detuvo. Hermione lo vio conforme él fijaba sus ojos en los de Ginevra. – Voy hablar con él.

-No tienes que hacerlo si sientes que…

-Quiero hacerlo. Se lo debo.

-Si te exige explicaciones…

-Está en su derecho – Harry elevó la mano que sostenía la de Ginevra y besó su dorso con ternura. – Vamos… me prometiste que todo estaría bien, y hasta ahora has cumplido. ¡La señora Weasley no me ha siquiera gritado!

-Espera a que se le pase la emoción, Potter. Apenas acabamos de llegar. – Ginny le sacó la lengua. Harry sólo rió y la acercó para darle un pequeño pero suave beso. Hubiera prolongado el contacto y hacerlo más apasionado si no fuera por la presencia de Hermione, la cual los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Ya regreso.

-Diré que esperen para cenar – Ginny lo miraba como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. Harry le sonrió con ternura antes de salir hacia el jardín.

-Es increíble – Suspiró Hermione hacia su amiga. - ¿Cómo es posible que después de tanto se encontraran? Es…

-El mundo es un pañuelo, amiga – Sonrió Ginny con alegría. – Un pañuelo muy pequeñito.

* * *

_**N/A: **Taraaaaaán! Acá volví con otro intento de capítulo para este fic. Sí, sin mucho Wow ni nada por el estilo. Cuando recibí los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior, releí uno que mi amiga Bita, mejor conocida acá como Asuka Potter, me dejó; Y recordé una de las cosas por las cuales aprecio esta historia: es liviano y sin muchas complicaciones. _

_Gracias millones por permanecer aquí. Al recibir los comentarios pasados, sonreí embobada. ¡Muchas gracias! Ya falta nada para el final, y espero de corazón que, a quienes aún siguen ahí, me acompañen hasta el fin. Está en mi tardar, más ahora que antes, lo siento. Pero aclaro que no dejaré esta historia, ni ninguna otra, sin terminar. _

_Besotes enormes. Hasta la próxima actualización. _

**_Yani!_**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ronald jamás llegó a intimidarlo tanto como en ese momento. Estaba preparado para un buen puñetazo apenas llegó junto a él. El silencio era incómodo, no sabía si dar la primera palabra sin más o esperar a que el hombre pelirrojo diera alguna señal de querer hablar. No podía ocultar que estaba nervioso.

-Ron… - Decidió tomar la palabra después de pasados unos diez minutos, admitiendo que no aguantaba tanto silencio entre ellos. Sin duda hubiese preferido recibir unos buenos golpes. – Ron, lo que quieras decirme… - Calló al ver la mano del pelirrojo levantarse, indicando que se detuviera.

Ron suspiró, con la vista fija en algún rincón más allá del jardín de la casa. Harry pudo notar cómo su rostro, completamente serio, denotaba un color rojizo que hacía saber que estaba molesto. Era entendible su situación, no podía culparlo.

-Esto sí que ha sido toda una sorpresa – Al moreno le sorprendió ver la calma que venía con esas palabras. Generalmente, Ron actuaba de una manera más… "bruta" cuando la posición en la que se hallaba reflejaba tan sólo decepción e ira, sin nada positivo. – Ha sido… - viró la cara para verlo. – Sorpresivo.

Sería demasiado esperar que dijera que su aparición era una sorpresa grata, alegre. Por supuesto, no podía haber siquiera imaginado un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda como muestra de bienvenida.

-Lo siento mucho – Fue lo que pudo decir. Sabía que le pediría explicaciones, más de las que podía dar.

-¿Lo sientes? – Cerró los puños, observándolo con rabia. Harry, automáticamente, retrocedió dos pasos. – No voy a golpearte, idiota. – Aclaró de pronto.

-Deberías.

-Sé que debería. Golpearte sería muy satisfactorio, y sin duda te lo mereces. Pero antes… - Se acercó a él. – Creo que no estaría mal que me aclararas unas cuantas cosas.

-Ron…

-¿Sabes lo mucho que mi madre lloró cuando te fuiste? Se volvió loca cuando cancelaron la búsqueda y siempre se imaginaba lo peor. Todos nos imaginábamos lo peor. ¡Y Ginny! ¿Puedes pensar cómo estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Puedes?

-Sé que no…

-Ahora regresas y pretendes que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Nada volverá a ser como era antes – Suspiró, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Es bueno que lo tengas claro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por lo que ambos creyeron una eternidad. Los murmullos dentro de la casa habían cesado, sabían que todos aguardaban por ellos. Quizá esperaban con las orejas pegadas a la puerta, detallando cada sonido y preparándose para salir en caso de percibir alguna pelea entre los dos.

-No te diré la razón por la cual me fui, Ron. Al menos no en estos momentos.

-No me extraña que digas eso – Dio un paso más hacia él. - ¿Acaso es algo verdaderamente grave?

-Ron…

-Claro, debió ser lo bastante tremenda como para hacer a mis padres y a mi hermana sufrir así.

-Yo no…

-Ahórrate saliva porque lo que me dirás será inútil.

-Sólo quiero que tú y yo…

-Ahórratelo – Repitió el pelirrojo. Harry sabía que era una tarea inútil el tratar de salvar la amistad con Ron, por más que lo deseara. Él no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

-Lo siento – Comentó cuando Ronald le dio la espalda para entrar a la casa. El joven Weasley resopló, moviendo levemente la cabeza. – De verdad que lo siento, Ron.

Fue una completa sorpresa sentir el impacto del puño del pelirrojo justo en su mandíbula, otorgándole un agudo dolor que le impedía soltar cualquier exclamación, pues apenas movía la boca un insoportable escozor invadía todo su rostro, profundizándose en la quijada.

-¿Qué…? – Enfocó su vista desde el suelo, tocándose con los ojos bien abiertos la zona afectada de su cara. Sentía el sabor metálico y la temperatura cálida de la sangre dentro de su boca, seguramente el golpe le había sacado algún diente, o se había mordido la lengua con tal fuerza hasta romperla.

-¡Eres un bruto, Ron! – Escuchó la voz de Ginny llegar a su lado.

La joven mujer se arrodillo junto a él, tomando su rostro con fuerza para examinarlo con atención. Harry escuchó lo que pareció una maldición por parte de Ron, el cual abandonó el jardín apenas Ginny empezó a limpiarle un pequeño rastro de sangre que se deslizaba por su mentón.

Después de todo no se había salvado del golpe.

-Mejor vamos a limpiarte eso bien – Ginny le ayudó a levantarse. Al entrar en la casa, pudo apreciar como la señora Weasley reñía a un apesadumbrado Ron en la puerta de la cocina. El resto aguardaba en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir ante el incómodo momento.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Hermione al verlos entrar. El moreno pudo percibir cierto grado de preocupación en los marrones ojos de la joven castaña.

-Descuida, en realidad no fue nada – Harry trató de sonreír, mas el escozor en su mandíbula le dio una terrible punzada que se lo impidieron.

-Vamos a limpiarte – Ginny lo dirigió hacia las escaleras. – Bajaremos en un minuto para la cena – Habló dirigiéndose al resto de la familia que esperaba en la sala.

Subieron al segundo piso, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Ginny se apresuró a buscar un pequeño paño limpio para humedecerlo y así limpiar el rostro del ojiverde, notando, a medida que disipaba la sangre, un enorme moretón que empezaba a nacer sobre su piel.

-Se te va a inflamar. – Comentó en voz baja. – Mejor voy por hielo – Dejó el paño sobre el lavamanos y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, mas Harry se lo impidió tomándola de uno de sus brazos. Se miraron, y Ginny le sonrió. – Lo siento mucho. – Murmuró acariciando con sus dedos la zona rojiza del rostro de él.

Harry la observó totalmente embelesado, preguntándose de qué demonios se disculpaba cuando era él el culpable de generar tanta preocupación y dolor.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que merezco – Aclaró. Los ojos de Ginny reflejaron un deje de tristeza, opacando por unos momentos el brillo de felicidad que se había estancado en ellos desde que regresaron juntos a Londres.

-Nunca te vas a perdonar, ¿cierto? – Se acercó a él.

-Lo que hice no tiene perdón.

-Toda cosa tiene un perdón – Lo abrazó. – Eras un niño, Harry. Tan sólo te dejaste llevar y…

-No es excusa, Ginny.

-Fue una equivocación – Le miró. – Todos cometemos errores y tú simplemente te equivocaste.

-No debería estar aquí.

-¡No digas estupideces! – Le dio una fuerte colleja. El moreno sonrió a pesar del escozor que esa acción le causó. – Comenzaremos de nuevo y verás que todo estará muy bien. ¿No viste lo contenta que estaba mi madre cuando te vio? Jamás olvidaré ese resplandor en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién eras.

-¿Qué les diré cuando me pregunten, Ginny? – Dejó fluir toda la preocupación que sentía en esa pregunta, hablando con un intenso temblor en su voz. - ¿Qué les voy a decir?

-No te lo van a preguntar.

-Ginny…

-Estás de regreso, eso es lo que les importa – Lo besó con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarlo en la zona golpeada. – Quédate tranquilo, ¿sí? Sé que es fácil decirlo, pero al menos inténtalo.

Bajaron juntos a la sala de estar. Todos permanecían sentados en los muebles, a excepción de Ron.

-¿Todo bien, cariño? – La señora Weasley los esperaba al pie de las escaleras. – El comportamiento de Ron…

-Descuide, señora Weasley – Le sonrió, por lo que otra punzada de dolor se extendió por su rostro.

-Vamos por hielo, así evitaremos la inflamación y te aliviará un poco el dolor – Molly lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó de su hija – Vayan todos al comedor, pronto cenaremos. – Anunció mientras daba grandes pasos con Harry hacia la cocina. El resto de la familia obedeció al instante, exclamando al unísono lo hambrientos que estaban. – Veamos… - La señora Weasley se dirigió hacia la hielera en la parte superior del refrigerador, preparándole a Harry una compresa fría. El moreno notó como el cuerpo de la mujer tembló debido a un pequeño sollozo que liberó después de cerrar la puerta del frízer. Algo en su interior se removió, inquieto. – Estás… - Molly se giró hacia él. En una mano portaba la compresa y en otra una pequeña fotografía que estaba antes pegada en el refrigerador. – No has cambiado mucho – Sonrió caminando hacia él. – Mi niño…

-Señora Weasley…

-Les pedía a tus padres perdón todas las noches. No sabía qué más decirles. Me confiaron su tesoro más preciado y yo…

-Señora Weasley, lo siento – Tomó la fotografía y la compresa para dejarlas sobre el mesón y así tomar las temblorosas manos de la mujer. – De verdad perdóneme. Usted, su familia, me dio todo. Yo no…

-¿Por qué te fuiste, querido? – Apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del moreno, como siempre hacía con todos sus hijos cuando eran apenas unos pequeños. - ¿Hicimos algo que te molestara? ¿Pasó algo que…?

-No fue por ustedes. Yo… - Suspiró, bajando la vista al suelo, sin saber qué decir. Sentía los nervios revoloteando en su estómago y pecho.

-No vamos a juzgarte – La voz del señor Weasley llegó desde el marco de la puerta. – No vamos a hacerlo. Sólo queremos… - El patriarca pelirrojo llegó junto a su esposa. - ¿Qué pasó, hijo?

-No puedo… - Inhaló a profundidad, sintiendo las lágrimas formase en sus ojos. No podía decirles, no aún. No quería. – Lo siento, pero yo… - Ahogó un jadeo, producto del nudo en su garganta. – Yo…

-Estás de vuelta, y eso es lo que importa – Habló la señora Weasley. - ¿Verdad, Arthur? Lo que importa es que está de vuelta. – Le abrazó fuertemente.

Harry sabía que las dudas permanecerían en sus cabezas y que en cualquier otro momento se lo podían volver a preguntar. Mas ahora, le daban a entender que lo único que de verdad les interesaba era la presencia de él, su regreso a casa.

-Estás en casa y no volverás a irte de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Arthur Weasley lo imitó asintiendo con la cabeza, brindándole unas palmadas afectuosas en la espalda y los hombros.

-Eso es lo importante – El matrimonio sonrió.

-Ven, voy a curarte eso para luego cenar. ¿Cómo te has estado alimentando, eh? Estás algo pálido y flacucho – Molly tomó la compresa fría y la apoyó con delicadeza sobre la mandíbula de Harry antes de presionarla sobre el lugar. – Ginny me hizo preparar todo lo que te gusta, así que espero verte dejar el plato completamente vacío.

-Lo haré – Harry sonrió, reteniendo las lágrimas que se terminaron de formar desde que Molly lo abrazó. Sin embargo, una que otra logró escapar, tanto por la emoción como por el fuerte golpe de Ron.

Había sido como si el reloj hubiese girado sus manecillas en dirección contraria, regresándolo al pasado, dándole la oportunidad de revivir buenos momentos de su vida donde todo era risas y alegría. Las bromas de los gemelos, los intentos de la señora Weasley por peinar su cabello, la charla con el señor Weasley sobre temas triviales y a veces sin sentido alguno, los besos de Ginny, la exquisita comida…

Ronald lo evitó durante el resto de la velada y aquello era lo único amargo que la noche había traído consigo. Esperaba que, con el pasar de los días, aquel rencor se apaciguara. Odiaría no tener su amistad, aquella complicidad fraternal le hacía mucha falta, la extrañaba.

-¡Dilo! – Ginny reía mientras aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

-Tenías razón – Harry reía con ella.

-Dilo de nuevo – Le ordenó al mismo tiempo que bajaban del automóvil.

-Tenías razón – Harry rodeó el vehículo prácticamente corriendo y llegó hasta la pelirroja. – ¡Tenías razón! ¡Tenías razón! ¡La tenías! - Tomó su delgado cuerpo y lo abrazó contra sí, elevándola unos metros del suelo y dando vueltas con ella. Ambos reían con jovialidad.

-Claro que sí – Lo tomó del cabello para besarlo. – Te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

-Sí – La bajó, mas la mantuvo sujeta de la cintura, pegada a él. – Ha sido… me siento liviano, fresco – La besó de nuevo. – Si Ron me hubiese siquiera dirigido alguna palabra, todo fuese…

-Dale tiempo a Ron. Ya sabes cómo es, tan solo necesita calmarse y verás que volverán a ser amigos al instante. Él te extrañaba, y sé que quiere reanudar su amistad contigo a pesar de cualquier cosa – Lo besó una vez más. – Ahora repítelo.

-Tenías razón – Harry le sonrió abiertamente.

-Siempre.

La vida se mostraba ahora de un color cegadoramente brillante. Esa opresión en su pecho apenas y se sentía, antes tan potente y ancha que le quitaba hasta la respiración. Los recuerdos de aquella húmeda noche no cogieron vida en ningún segundo, no se apoderaron de sus sentidos ni lo llevaron al borde de querer morirse debido a la culpa y al remordimiento. Su conciencia no lo había martirizado, todo estaba perfecto.

-Gracias, Ginny – le susurró al oído conforme apretaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrigándola aún más debajo de las sábanas blancas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó en un leve susurro, acurrucándose más en su pecho.

-¿Qué por qué lo digo? – Besó su hombro. – Esta noche me siento tan distinto. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía una paz así, y todo es por ti. – Ginny sonrió a la par que se giraba para tenerlo frente a frente.

-Ya era hora que dejaras de castigarte – Apoyó la palma de su mano sobre una de sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Lo que gustes. Eso no lo tienes que preguntar.

-Cada noche, una semana después de la muerte de mis padres, soñaba con ellos – Apoyó la espalda sobre la cama, fijando sus ojos en el techo de la habitación, meditabundo, llevando a su mente el sonriente rostro de sus padres, las palabras que le decían y las risas despreocupadas de ambos. – No me sucedió de nuevo desde… desde que hice lo que hice – Bajó la mirada hacia la mujer recostada en su pecho. – Pero hoy siento tal paz… que quizá pueda hablar con ellos otra vez – Nunca había dicho aquello, pues pensaba que quizá sonara estúpido, irreal, o cómo quisiera alguien llamarle…

No obstante, esa lucecita tintineante en su pecho estaba ahí, haciéndole desear y creer que desde esa noche dormiría sin las cadenas que se tejió cinco años atrás, sin las pesadillas de un arma apuntando a un desquiciado ser y sin un charco de sangre manchando sus pies.

-Quizá piensas que es una tontería…

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Ginny sonó ofendida. – Para nada es una tontería. Es… - Acarició su rostro. – Los sueños son los medios más confiables para comunicarnos con aquellos que ya no están en este plano, en este mundo. –Le obsequió una radiante sonrisa. – Y no es una tontería.

-Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa que desees – Acercó su rostro para besarlo de lleno en la boca. – Cualquier cosa, nací para esto… - Acarició su pecho. – Para estar contigo, a pesar de todo, pase lo que pase.

-Se siente tan bien escuchar eso – Harry sentía como la lucecita tintineante se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

-Siempre recuérdalo porque no te lo estaré repitiendo a cada momento – La pelirroja arrugó la nariz. – Sueno tan cursi al decir esas cosas, siento que… - Tomándola de la nuca, Harry la atrajo con aprensión hacia su rostro, acallando sus palabras contra sus labios ahora bastante ansiosos y dispuestos a todo.

Ginny gimió contra su boca ante el apasionado y frenético contacto del moreno, la viveza de su inquieta lengua y el delirio y fijación que sus dientes desarrollaron con su labio inferior.

Se recostó completamente sobre él, queriendo algo más, con el deseo de perderse en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles y celestiales, formar un solo cuerpo con dos almas entrelazadas y sentirse maravillosamente amada e idolatrada, como sólo Harry podía hacerla sentir.

Por su parte, él se entregaba sin reservas, con el alma desnuda y anhelante de aquella esencia femenina. Estar con Ginny era el factor más importante que le mantenía con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y con el espíritu reconstruyéndose poco a poco. Tenerla entre sus brazos, con sus delgados labios jadeando su nombre al mismo tiempo que se adentraba más en su cuerpo, era… era… ¡No hallaba las palabras! Y poco le importaba, porque a fin de cuentas, estaba con ella, y era de nuevo feliz.

-Te amo – Susurró en su oído, arrullándola con ternura antes de dejar a Morfeo apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su conciencia…

"_-No tienes que hacerlo – El sollozo, aquel murmullo… - Por favor…_

_¿Acaso él obedeció cuando sus padres pidieron lo mismo? – Por favor…_

_No valía la pena esperar más. Ese hombre no se detuvo, ¿por qué debía hacerlo él?_

_-No lo hagas… - Un ruido seco y el charco de sangre dispersándose en el suelo…_

_De nada le sirvió suplicar."_

El frío entraba a raudales por la ventana semiabierta de la habitación. Pequeñas gotas de sudor circulaban por su frente y la decepción se mostraba en sus ojos a través de aquellas lágrimas incontrolables.

¿No se le permitiría soñar con sus padres? ¿No pasaría de nuevo? ¿Estaría condenado a revivir aquella noche hasta el final de sus días en el planeta?

Esos episodios tormentosos repitiéndose cual película en su cabeza y solo una palabra formulada justo en la punta de su lengua…

-Perdón.

* * *

_**N/A**: *Se escucha el sonido de las alas de una pequeña mosca en la habitación completamente vacía* (?)_

_De acuerdo, tarde como siempre, pero acá estoy. No sé qué me ocurrió con este fic que he estado postergando su final a cada rato, lo siento. Cuando no son las ganas es la inspiración, las ocupaciones de la universidad o de la vida, etcétera. _

_Si bien, este iba a ser el capítulo final, sin nada más. Sin embargo, siento que debo darle un fin que se centre en el perdón de Harry, y que le permita vivir tranquilo de nuevo. El próximo sí será lo último, lo prometo. ¿Para cuando? Ya me conocen :/ trataré de no ser tan descarada y no tardar tanto de nuevo, mas no aseguro nada. _

_¡Millones de gracias a quienes siguen ahí! A pesar de todo. _

_Abrazos!_

_**Yani! **  
_


End file.
